Adventskalender 2009
by ProfSnapeler
Summary: Ein Kalender voller überraschender, lustiger, spannender, melancholischer Geschichten, Gedichte und vieles mehr! Herzlich willkommen zu unserem ProfSnape-Kalender! Wir wünschen euch gute Unterhaltung und eine schöne Adventszeit! Eure ProfSnapeler.
1. 1 Dezember

**1. Dezember**

Ich möchte mich ganz GROß bei Kira bedanken, die mich zum einen dazu genötigt hat das hier zu fabrizieren, zum anderen weil sie mich auch gleich mal zwangsgeplottet hat und zu guter Letzt dann auch noch gleich die Beta gemacht hat. Nicht schlecht, oder?

Ursprünglich war es tatsächlich geplant die Beiden Protagonisten aufeinander loszulassen. Wortgefechtmäßig, mein ich, nicht handgreiflich… :D

Die zwei weigerten sich aber strickt, deshalb gilt das Experiment als misslungen. Mehr oder weniger…

**Ein misslungenes Experiment**

_Auriane_

Es gab nicht viele Dinge die ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnten, doch dies war eines davon.

Verblüfft sah er sich in seiner neuen Umgebung um und musste feststellen, dass es nicht viel zu sehen gab.

Ein relativ großer Raum, ziemlich spärlich mit ein paar sterilen Möbeln ausgestattet. Ein Tisch, vier Stühle, in der Ecke ein elegantes, aber kaltes Ledersofa und ein großes Bücherregal, von oben bis unten mit nagelneu aussehenden Büchern voll gestopft.

Eine schnelle Anpassung an neue, unvorhergesehene Situationen war einmal überlebenswichtig für ihn gewesen, doch die alten Instinkte schienen etwas eingeschlafen zu sein, so dass er erst nach einer kleinen Schrecksekunde die Tür bemerkte und entschlossen darauf zuging.

Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, hörte er hinter sich ein erstauntes Grummeln.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und erblickte einen Mann mittleren Alters, mit ziemlich zerknautschtem Äußeren.

Zwar trug der Neuankömmling ein Jackett, doch das Hemd war ungebügelt und runzelig, die Haare unordentlich und der Bart etwas älter als drei Tage. Beim Anblick des Gehstockes tastete Severus Snape unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab, musste allerdings feststellen dass dieser nicht an seinem Platz im linken Ärmel war.

Nach einem kurzen, misstrauischen Blick bemerkte er, dass sein Gegenüber den Stock weder zu Zierde noch als Waffe mit sich führte, sondern sich tatsächlich darauf stützte.

„Wer sind Sie?" Beide hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen und beim Klang der Stimme des anderen war jeder vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück gewichen.

Der Neuankömmling sah sich flüchtig um und steuerte hinkend auf das Sofa zu. Er warf seinen Stock in die Ecke der Couch und ließ sich betont lässig daneben plumpsen.

„Gregory House, aber nennen Sie mich House und zu Ihrer nächsten Frage, nein ich hab nichts hiermit zu tun und weiß auch nicht was los ist."

Die stechend blauen Augen von House waren auf Snape gerichtet und erwarteten wohl mehr oder weniger dieselben Worte von ihm.

„Severus Snape und ich weiß auch nicht welchem Umstand wir unsere kleine Zusammenkunft hier zu verdanken haben. Ich habe keinen Gegenstand berührt der ein Portschlüssel hätte sein können, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

Nachdem die Schuld keinen der Anwesenden zugesprochen werden konnte, begann Snape sofort Informationen zu sammeln, die Aufschluss darüber gaben, was sie hier her verschlagen hatte.

„Ein Portschlüssel? Ich hab keinen Schimmer von was Sie reden, Snape. Sie reden ziemlich gestelzt… Engländer? Ach was frage ich, klar sind Sie Engländer…"

House schien auch Informationen zu sammeln, wenn es ihm auch weniger um die Aufklärung der Situation zu gehen schien.

Beim ersten Teil seiner Antwort hatte Snape erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen.

Ein Muggel? Was zum Teufel machte er hier mit einem Muggel zusammen? Der Ausdrucksweise und der Herablassung nach, ein Amerikaner.

Fürs erste beschloss er, House zu ignorieren und seinen Gedanken nach zu gehen.

Die Art wie sie beide hierher transportiert worden waren, musste ziemlich starke Magie sein. Wenn er auch nicht wusste welche, da augenscheinlich kein Portschlüssel im Spiel war.

Ein mächtiger Zauberer musste seine Hand im Spiel haben. Wer sonst könnte beinahe gleichzeitig zwei Menschen, deren Herkunftsorte derart weit auseinander lagen, hierher (wo auch immer „hier" war) zaubern?

Snape ging seine Liste der fähigen Magier durch und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass die wenigen, die etwas Derartiges eventuell zustande bringen konnten, keinerlei Motiv hatten es auch zu tun.

Es stellte sich auch die Frage was ein derart mächtiger Zauberer von einem Muggel wie House wollte!

Das Ganze ergab nicht wirklich Sinn.

Gerade eben in diesem Gedankengang öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und eine korpulente Frau betrat grinsend den Raum. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle beim Tisch, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blickte erwartungsvoll zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

House und Snape starrten erwartungsvoll zurück. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, als ersichtlich wurde, dass die Frau nicht gekommen war um die Situation aufzuklären, erhob sich House von seinem Sitzplatz, Snape straffte sich und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Frau zu.

„Was ist hier los?" Snape fragte ruhig, aber in einem Ton der eine Antwort forderte.

House setzte gleich hinterher: „ Wer sind Sie und wie haben Sie uns hierher gebracht? Ich war eben noch in meinem Büro!"

Oh, damit hätte die Frau rechnen sollen. Die beiden stellten Fragen.  
Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus, holte Luft und fing an zu erklären.

„Also schön, das war klar, dass ihr wissen wollt was los ist." Sie seufzte. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

„Unter anderem nennt man mich Auriane und ihr zwei", sie deutete jeweils mit einem Zeigefinger direkt auf die Männer, „seid zu meinem Vergnügen hier."

Snape glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. House schien ebenfalls ziemlich baff, doch konnte sich eine kleine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Zu Ihrem Vergnügen?" Er sah sich kurz übertrieben um. „Wo ist das Bett?"

Auriane lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Männer! Herrje, nicht diese Art von Vergnügen."

Leise fügte sie hinzu „Ausnahmsweise…"

House und Snape setzten beide an etwas zu sagen, doch Auriane hob die linke Hand und beide wurden abrupt unterbrochen. Sie verstummten, allerdings nicht freiwillig.

Erschrocken blickten sie sich zuerst gegenseitig an und nahmen dann Auriane scharf ins Visier.

Noch immer konnte keiner reden.

Auriane erhob sich, steckte ihre Packung Zigaretten ein und sah die beiden direkt an.

„So wird das nichts. Ich werde von draußen zusehen. Damit ihr aber erst einmal ein paar Antworten habt und euch auf was anderes konzentrieren könnt: Euch wird nichts passieren und ihr dürft hinterher unbeschadet und ohne Zeitverlust in eure gewohnte Umgebung zurückkehren. Aber ich warne euch auch. Werdet nicht handgreiflich! Ich habe hier eine Menge Macht, das solltet ihr inzwischen bemerkt haben. Wenn ich will, dass ihr nicht mehr reden könnt, könnt ihr nicht mehr reden und all so was. Verstanden?"

Die Männer nickten verblüfft.

Als sie sahen, dass sich Auriane zum Gehen abwandte, folgten sie ihr unwillkürlich. Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen oder für Snape eine erkennbare Zaubergeste auszuführen, schienen die Beine der Männer plötzlich am Boden festgewachsen zu sein. Leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen, griffen sie nacheinander und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt.

Auriane drehte nur flüchtig den Kopf als sie sagte: „Wenn ich will, dass ihr euch nicht bewegen könnt, könnt ihr euch nicht mehr bewegen und wenn ich will, dass keiner von euch hinfällt, wird keiner fallen."

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. In dem Moment als das Türschloss schnappte, fanden Snape und House ihre Stimmen wieder und sie konnten sich wieder bewegen.

Noch bevor sie aber etwas zu dem Geschehenen sagen konnten, wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet, Auriane kam noch mal herein, winkte ihnen absurd fröhlich zu und ließ auf dem Tisch einen Adventskranz erscheinen, dessen Kerzen sofort weihnachtlich erstrahlten.

„Den hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Es soll hier ja weihnachtlich wirken!" Die Kuriositäten nahmen kein Ende und noch bevor sich die Männer fragen konnten was DAS nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, war ihre fröhliche Kerkermeisterin schon wieder verschwunden.

Auf seinen Stock gestützt, sah House ihr nach.

„Irgendwas stinkt hier gewaltig zum Himmel…" Er wandte sich an Snape deutete aber mit dem Stock zur Tür.

„Das war definitiv unsere Entführerin. Kennen Sie sie? Ich nicht!" Leicht ungehalten hinkte er wieder zur Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Während Severus zum Tisch ging und den Adventskranz begutachtete, schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kenne die Dame auch nicht… obwohl sie mir vage vertraut vorkommt…" Irgendwas schien in seinem Hinterkopf zu lauern. So ähnlich wie eine unterdrückte, oder verschleierte Erinnerung. Doch dieses Etwas ließ sich nicht greifen und darum schüttelte er nochmals den Kopf.

Gedankenverloren strich Snape über eine der schlichten Schleifen am Adventskranz. Zu seiner Überraschung war dieser nicht in traditionellem Rot gehalten, sondern in Silber. Die Kerzen ebenso wie die andere, dezente Dekoration.

Tannengrün und Silber. Slytherin.

Snape sah auf.

„Allerdings scheint diese Auriane uns zu kennen." Die Farben könnten natürlich Zufall sein, doch irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie ein Indiz dafür waren, dass diese Frau sie tatsächlich kannte.

House schien nicht wissen zu wollen warum er sich da so sicher war. Er schien sich auch nicht mehr darum zu bemühen dem Rätsel auf die Lösung zu kommen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, um Snape zum ersten Mal so richtig in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Die Frisur, mehr aber noch die ungewöhnliche Kleidung sagte ihm, dass es sich hier wohl um keinen gewöhnlichen Engländer handelte. Entweder das, oder er hatte die modische Entwicklung in Europa vollkommen verpasst.

„Sagen Sie mal, wo zum Teufel haben Sie diese abgefahrenen Klamotten her? Damit stecken Sie so manchen Gothik-Typen stylisch in die Tasche! Kann ich mir das mal ausleihen? Ich würde gerne meine Chefin damit anmachen…"

House grinste bei der Vorstellung wenn er so im Krankenhaus auftauchen würde. Cuddy würde ihn wohl fragen, ob er sich jetzt ganz offiziell Satans Brut angeschlossen hatte…

Snape richtete endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Mitgefangenen.

„Es gibt Geschäfte in denen man diese Art von Kleidung erwerben kann. Und nein, ich leihe sie Ihnen nicht!"

„Schade, das Outfit ist nicht ohne, damit würd ich vielleicht sogar Cuddy rumkriegen…"

Snape fragte sich was dieser Mann nur von Beruf sein konnte. Er schien nicht viel mehr als seine Chefin im Kopf zu haben.

„Wo und als was arbeiten Sie denn?" fragte er deshalb.

„Ich bin der Leitende Arzt der Diagnostischen Abteilung im Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Gab House lang und breit Auskunft.

„Sie sind Arzt? In einem Lehrkrankenhaus?" Severus versuchte nicht erkennen zu geben, dass er vollkommen verblüfft war. Dieser Mann war Leitender Arzt? Nicht zu fassen…

„Nicht, dass Sie mich falsch verstehen, Snape. Mit den rotznasigen, zukünftigen Möchtegern-Medizinern hab ich nicht viel am Hut. Denen geh ich so gut es geht aus dem Weg", grummelte er.

„Wo wir schon dabei sind. Was machen Sie denn so?" House´s Augen leuchteten interessiert. Ihm fiel kein passender Beruf für einen Typen wie Snape ein, mal abgesehen vom professionellen Kinderschreck.

Snape schnaubte, als ob er diesen Gedanken gehört hatte, gab dann aber Antwort auf die Frage, die House laut gestellt hatte.

„Es scheint als hätten wir ein paar Dinge gemeinsam. Ich bin Lehrer an einem Internat. Zu meinem Leidwesen, kann ich den Rotzlöffeln allerdings nicht wirklich aus dem Weg gehen."

House grinste, da hatte er wohl nicht so falsch gelegen. „Welche Fächer? Mord und Totschlag?"

House lachte über seinen Scherz, doch als er Snapes leichtes Lächeln sah, brach er ab.

„Nun ja, manchmal übernehme ich die Vertretung in, nennen wir es Selbstverteidigung." Da er es mit einem Muggle zu tun hatte, schlug Severus einen eleganten Bogen um die wahren Namen der Fächer. „Doch hauptsächlich unterrichte ich Chemie und Naturwissenschaftliche Grundlagen."

„Selbstverteidigung? Muss ein cooles Internat sein, wo so was auf dem Lehrplan steht…"

Es war wohl besser wenn er nicht weiter auf das Thema Internat einging. Snape setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Nach einem Moment schien House sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er eigentlich unfreiwillig hier war.

„Ich frage mich, an was für eine Art der Unterhaltung diese Auriane gedacht hat, als sie uns hierher gebracht hat", spekulierte er laut.

Auch Snape begann wieder darüber nachzudenken. Er ging in seinem Kopf die wenigen Informationen, die er hatte, noch mal durch.

„Sie sagte sie würde von „Draußen" zusehen. Das bedeutet wir stehen wohl unter Beobachtung", bemerkte er schließlich.

House nickte. „Stimmt. Ob sie auf etwas Unanständiges hofft? Danach sah sie mir eigentlich nicht aus…"

Snape schnaubte entrüstet, schüttelte allerdings abermals den Kopf.

„Nein das denke ich auch nicht. Da sie uns beide zu kennen scheint, wird sie wohl wissen, dass sie damit, zumindest bei mir, auf Granit beißt. Ich bin meilenweit davon entfernt unanständige Dinge mit wildfremden Männern zu machen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich dabei beobachtet werde."

House gab sich gespielt und theatralisch verletzt.

„Wildfremd? Wir kennen uns schon eine halbe Stunde und haben scheinbar ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten! Ich weiß von Ihnen wie sie heißen und dass Sie professioneller Kinderschreck sind. Im Gegenzug dafür, kennen Sie auch meinen vollen Namen und wissen bereits, dass ich auf meine Chefin stehe. Das ist mehr als manch anderer von mir weiß!"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht auf meine Chefin stehe…"

Minerva wäre begeistert… dachte er sarkastisch.

Kurz schien jeder der beiden seinen eigenen Grübeleien nach zu hängen.

Nach etwas Zeit in der Stille, sahen sich beide plötzlich im Moment der Erkenntnis an. House sprach es als erster aus.

„Wir sind so was wie Versuchskaninchen! Sie hat uns mit dem Wissen über uns Beide hier zusammen eingesperrt und will wissen was passiert!" Greg wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sauer werden sollte. Ganz schön dreist…

„Ja, mir kam ein ähnlicher Gedanke. Ich schätze damit haben wir das Warum herausgefunden. Mich würde nur noch interessieren wie sie das alles hier arrangiert hat…"

Dieses Unwissen gab ihm noch zu denken. Dass es jemanden gab, der ihn einfach so irgendwo hin bringen konnte, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, störte ihn gewaltig.

House verschwendete augenscheinlich keinen Gedanken daran. Bei einem Muggel schon fast wieder verständlich, er musste das hier für etwas wie einen Traum halten.

„Ich erkläre das Experiment für beendet!", sprach er geradeheraus und laut in den Raum. Dann drehte er sich Snape zu und fragte direkt: „Was machen Sie Weihnachten, Snape? Ich lad Sie ein."

Im ersten Moment wollte Severus ablehnen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Sich demonstrativ mit dem Mitgefangenen zusammen zu schließen, schien ihm keine so schlechte Idee. Außerdem war ihm dieser House irgendwie sympathisch. Dennoch wollte er nicht einfach so klein bei geben.

„Weihnachten? Haben Sie keine Familie mit der Sie Weihnachten verbringen?"

„Nein. Wilson hat ne neue Freundin, endlich! Und Cuddy befürchtet sowieso nur dass ich ihr mit meinem umwerfenden Charme das Fest ruiniere. Haben Sie Familie? Wenn alle so cool sind wie Sie, dürfen Sie sie mitbringen."

Irgendwas sagte House, dass auch Snape alleine war. Warum also dem Problem nicht bei einem freundschaftlichen Drink abhelfen?

„Nein, keine Familie. Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit. Also in Ordnung. Ich komme nach Princeton."

Nicht zu fassen, er würde dieses Jahr nicht alleine zuhause vorm Kamin sitzen und an Albus denken. Er nahm sich vor, auf den lästigen alten Knaben einen zu trinken.

„Cool, unter diesen Umständen. Nenn mich Greg, Severus." House grinste.

Zuerst wollte Severus darauf hinweisen, dass es noch lange nicht soweit war, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch schließlich zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt müssen wir Auriane nur noch verdeutlichen, dass ihr Experiment gescheitert ist. Ich denke es wird ausreichen, wenn wir einfach nichts mehr tun. Auch nicht mehr reden."

House nickte, es war ihm klar, dass ihm Snape nicht dem Mund verbieten wollte, sondern es in Anbetracht der Umstände tatsächlich eine geeignete Möglichkeit war, das Ganze zu beenden.

Also saßen die beiden sich von nun an einfach nur stumm gegenüber.

Es verging eine ganze Weile bis sich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete und eine frustrierte Auriane den Raum betrat.

Die Männer regten sich nicht, sahen sie nur an.

„Hat man solche Sturköpfe schon gesehen?", schimpfte sie. Doch es half nichts. Keiner rührte sich auch nur einen Millimeter.

„Na schön, wie ihr wollt. Ihr könnt verschwinden. Zumindest hab ich den Anstoß zu einer Freundschaft gegeben, nicht wahr?" Sie grummelte noch etwas vor sich hin, doch keiner fragte nach.

Schließlich ging sie zum Tisch und notierte etwas auf einem Zettel, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Hier zog Severus die Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber immer noch nichts.  
_Nur nicht nachgeben!_

Auriane reichte den Zettel einem scheinbar teilnahmslosen Snape und erklärte Beiden:

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Sobald ich aus dem Raum bin, könnt ihr die Tür benutzen, jeder von euch wird an seinem Ursprungsort landen. Auf dem Zettel steht House´s Adresse. Damit du weißt, wohin du apparieren musst. Viel Spaß beim Weihnachtsdrink."

Mit den letzten Worten ging sie durch die Tür. Greg und Severus waren alleine. Irgendwie spürten sie auch, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich alleine waren.

„Na dann.." House erhob sich und hinkte Richtung Tür.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und machte sich auf den Weg.

Bevor beide den Raum verließen, stoppte House noch mal kurz.

„25. Dezember 19:30 am PPTH, also am Krankenhaus, da ich arbeiten muss. Nicht vergessen, ja?"

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern verließ sich darauf, dass Snape Wort halten würde, falls das Alles nicht trotzdem nur ein Traum war.

Severus sah wie Greg verschwand und sprach dann leise in den leeren Raum hinter sich:  
„Ich werde da sein, verlass dich darauf."

**ENDE**


	2. 2 Dezember

**2. Dezember**

Drabble von Satia:

"Trotzdem..."

"Wenn du noch eine einzige Bemerkung über Ruten, Latten oder Glocken  
machst, Albus, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder Wein trinkst.  
Vor allem dann nicht, wenn du dann die Herren des Kollegiums so  
anstarrst." McGonagall war verzweifelt. "Deine Veranlagung ist in  
Ordnung aber sie geht niemanden etwas an." Der beschwipste Schulleiter  
grinste gerade verliebt Gilderoy Lockhardt an, der dies mit einem  
geschmeichelten Lächeln erwiderte und seine blonden Locken schüttelte.  
Irgendwie waren die aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Münder der Schüler  
zugegebenermaßen sehr drollig. Trotzdem... Warum mußte Albus sich immer  
ausgerechnet vor seiner großen Rede zur Eröffnung der Weihnachtsfeier  
betrinken?


	3. 3 Dezember

**3. Dezember**

**Nichts ist sicher**

(artis . magica)**  
**

Es war der Abend des letzten Schultags vor den Weihnachtsferien.

Severus Snape saß missgelaunt am großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, wenn er daran dachte, womit man ihn in den letzten Stunden gequält hatte. Die Besprechung zog sich nun schon eine Ewigkeit hin. Immer und immer wieder wurde diskutiert und beratschlagt. Und was war es, worum sich im Augenblick alles drehte? Den Weihnachtsball!

Snape schnaubte unwillkürlich aus.

Die alljährliche Hysterie seiner Kollegen um dieses Ereignisses war etwas, das sich dem Tränkemeister nicht erschloss. Dabei gab es doch wirklich nichts, was anders war als im letzten Jahr. Warum also jedes Mal einen solchen Brimborium darum veranstalten. Alles war zum hundertsten Mal besprochen, alles war perfekt geplant und akribisch vorbereitet. Nichts würde fehlen, nichts würde schief gehen. Seit Jahren schon war alles gleich.

Es war wirklich alles gleich…

Snape schüttelte sich innerlich, wenn er an die quietschbunte Dekoration dachte, die Albus ganz sicher auch dieses Jahr aus dem Hut zauberte. Er schüttelte sich, wenn er an die furchtbar süßen Leckereien dachte, die man ihm immer wieder aufzuzwingen versuchte und jedes Mal wieder machte er einem riesigen Bogen um jeden einzelnen der unzähligen Mistelzweige, die Albus im ganzen Schloss aufgehängt hatte. Nur ungern erinnerte sich Snape an die Szene, die Trelawney ihm gemacht hatte, als er sich unvorsichtiger Weise in ihre Nähe wagte, gerade in dem Moment, als sie unter einem dieser Zweiglein stand und er sie nicht mit der ihrer Meinung nach gebührenden Belohnung bedachte.

Wieder ein leises Schnauben und er strich diesen Gedanken aus seinem Hirn.

Schon jetzt ging ihm die giggelnde Schülerschar auf die Nerven, keine Disziplin, keine Ruhe mehr, seit Tagen schon. Am schlimmsten aber war diese überfröhliche Vorfreude. Und dann der Ball selbst, reine Zeitverschwendung, dachte er, dazu die entnervende Musik und die verordnete Geselligkeit. Zum Glück würde morgen Abend alles vorbei sein.

Snape drehte seine Tasse mit dem kalt gewordenen, viel zu süßen Punsch in den Händen und gab sich den Anschein, als würde er aufmerksam zuhören.

Dumbledore wusste genau, dass er sich niemals bereit erklären würde, auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen, um bei den Vorbereitungen mitzuhelfen. Aber Albus konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihm jedes Mal wieder die Zeit zu stehlen.

Dabei könnte Snape gerade jetzt die Hausarbeiten korrigieren, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten, und mit dem Erkältungstrank für Poppy hätte er auch schon längst beginnen können und die Vorräte in seinem Labor hätten eine Auffrischung dringend nötig. So viel zu tun, so wenig Zeit.

Dumbledores letzte Worte rissen Snape aus seinen Gedanken: „Es wird ein wunderbares Fest werden", sagte Albus abschließend mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die schon kurz vor Mitternacht anzeigte, und entließ die Lehrerschaft in die verdienten Weihnachtsferien.

Snape erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür. Mit weiten Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und verschwand im Gang, ungemein erleichtert, dass der Schulleiter nicht wie in den letzten Jahren in ihn drang, seiner Gewohnheit entgegen doch an dem Ball teilzunehmen. Voller Eile schritt Snape aus und atmete erst auf, als er aus Dumbledores Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Entspannt lief er nun die Gänge entlang, an den zugigen Fenstern vorbei, durch die der Wind immer wieder feinen Schnee stäubte, der lautlos auf den kalten Steinboden niedersank und wie ein weißer Teppich wirkte.

Zum ersten Mal blieb Severus Snape stehen und sah durch die gefrorenen Scheiben der Fenster hinaus in die frostklirrende Nacht.

Eine leise Erinnerung schob sich in seinen Geist und es war ihm, als nähme er den vagen Duft von Zimt wahr. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und gab sich ganz dieser Erinnerung hin, doch dann verscheuchte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er wandte sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort, ging langsam durch das nachtschlafende Schloss, in dessen leiser Unruhe die Vorfreude auf den Weihnachtstag überdeutlich zu spüren war. Auch für Severus Snape…

Er schritt schneller aus, ganz so, als müsste er diesen frohen Gedanken entkommen, und hielt erst wieder an, als er vor seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen war. Er trat ein und warf mit einem lauten Aufatmen die Tür ins Schloss. Für eine Sekunde verharrte er und sah sich misstrauisch um.

Etwas war anders…

Feuer flackerte im Kamin, obwohl er sicher war, dass er es gelöscht hatte, bevor er aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Hauselfen konnten es nicht gewesen sein, denn ihnen hatte er bei Strafe verboten, sich an seinen Räumlichkeiten zu vergreifen.

Snape ging langsam durch das Zimmer und blieb schließlich vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Ganz oben auf dem Stapel mit den Hausarbeiten lag ein kleines Kuvert, das vorher, als er ging, noch nicht dort gelegen haben konnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Wie konnte es jemandem gelungen sein, ohne seine Erlaubnis in dieses Zimmer zu gelangen, den darauf liegenden Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen?

Ärgerlich griff er nach dem Briefchen und erkannte im gleichen Augenblick die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Es war eine Handschrift, die er aus tausenden heraus würde erkennen können.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Natürlich, dieses neunmalkluge Gör, das ihn ein ums andere Mal den letzten Nerv raubte.

Er warf den Brief zurück auf den Schreibtisch und ging zum Schrank, der dahinter an der Wand stand. Er öffnete ihn und entnahm seinem Dunkel eine verstaubte Flasche Feuerwhisky und ein Glas. Er schenkte sich großzügig ein und setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich zurück. Trotz aller Verstimmung, die ihn seine Rache in glühenden Farben ausmalen ließ, siegte schließlich doch die Neugier ob des Inhaltes dieses kleinen Briefes.

Kopfschüttelnd und wütend auf sich selbst und seine Inkonsequenz stellte er das Glas vor sich auf den Tisch, nahm den Umschlag wieder auf und öffnete ihn beinahe vorsichtig. Er zog eine kleine Karte daraus hervor, öffnete sie und las die schlichten Worte, die schnörkellos darauf geschrieben waren und das Gefühl, das er noch vor wenigen Minuten strikt von sich gewiesen hatte, fing ihn wieder ein. Es machte ihn für einen winzigen Augenblick weich und verletzlich.

Für Minuten starrte Snape auf dieses unscheinbare Geschenk, dann steckte er die Karte ein und erhob sich.

Nein, er würde heute keine Arbeiten mehr korrigieren.

Er verließ sein Büro und schritt die dunklen Gänge entlang. Und jeder Schritt brachte ihn dem näher, was er bisher so vehement von sich gewiesen hatte. Es zog ihn machtvoll mit sich und füllte sein Herz mit einem Funken Wärme und Zuversicht. Ein leises anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge und wischte den Gedanken an Rache endgültig fort.

Er blieb stehen und fühlte nach dem Briefchen in seiner Tasche.

Dennoch… er würde sie bestrafen … ganz sicher … aber nicht heute.

~ ENDE ~


	4. 4 Dezember

**4. Dezember**

Zwischen Leid und Zuversicht

von Teasy

Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen. Waren seit dem Wochen vergangen oder Monate? Er wusste es nicht. Der Wind pfiff eisig über das schneebedeckte Tal. Die Reste seines Umhangs, die in Fetzen an ihm herunter hingen, schützten ihn kaum gegen die klirrende Kälte. Orientierungslos und hungrig setzte er immer langsamer werdend einen Schritt vor den anderen. Was ihn noch antrieb, wusste er nicht. Die Kälte, die sich in seinen Gliedern festgesetzt hatte lockte immer stärker, sich der ersehnten Ruhe hinzugeben.

Er hörte noch Albus Stimme, wie er ihn darum bat, ihn zu töten, falls es so weit kommen sollte. Er hatte getötet. Doch was hatte es genutzt? Draco war, so wie viele andere, an der Seite Voldemorts in der Schlacht untergegangen. Die Todesser gab es nicht mehr. Aber auch viele andere hatten ihr Leben eingebüßt.

Er war zu einem Verdammten geworden, hatte jegliche Zuflucht verloren. Den Herbst hatte er noch trotz seines zerbrochenen Zauberstabs überstehen können. Die zunehmende Kälte lockte nun jedoch, den anderen zu folgen, die schon gegangen waren.

In der Ferne sah er einen Hügel auftauchen, auf dem Hogwarts thronte. Die Sehnsucht hatte seine Schritte gelenkt. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf und eine sehnsuchtsvolle Wärme; gepaart mit der bitteren Enttäuschung eines zu Unrecht Verstoßenen, nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Er bewegte sich im Schatten der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes auf Hogwarts zu, als er auf Hagrids Hütte zukam. Ja, auch der Halbriese hatte in der Schlacht sein Leben gelassen.  
Ob die Hütte wieder bewohnt war? Langsam schlich er sich an. Die Tür stand offen und der Wind hatte den Schnee hereingeweht. Nein, hier war seit längerer Zeit niemand mehr gewesen. Auf dem Tisch erinnerten noch benutzte Teetassen an den früheren Bewohner. Wären der Schnee im Eingangsbereich und der Staub, der sich überall niedergelassen hatte, nicht gewesen, hätte man annehmen können, der Bewohner sei erst vor kurzem weggegangen.

Snape überlegte. Bestand die Möglichkeit sich hier ungesehen für eine Zeit niederzulassen? Draußen in der Kälte erwartete ihn der sichere Tod. Sein Lebenswille existierte nicht mehr, seine Instinkte jedoch waren stärker. Und so begann er den Schnee zu räumen, schloss die Tür, stapelte Feuerholz im Kamin und entzündete es. Er ließ sich vor dem Kamin nieder und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Als er wieder erwachte, durchfuhr ihn ein eisiger Schreck. Wie leichtsinnig war er gewesen, wie leicht hätte er entdeckt werden können!

In der darauffolgenden Zeit begann er sich einzurichten. Er stellte Fallen im Wald auf, fing Kaninchen, entzündete das Feuer nur nachts, damit der Rauch nicht gesehen werden konnte und verhängte gründlich die Fenster. Sogar an seine Fußspuren dachte er, die er regelmäßig, mit einem Tannenzweig hinter sich, wieder verwischte. So zogen die Tage dahin, aber die eisige Kälte, die sich in seinem Herzen eingenistet hatte, wich nicht.

Eines Tages hörte er Stimmen vor der Hütte. Wer war das? Vorsichtig hob er die alte Decke an und lugte durch die blinden Scheiben. POTTER, der Junge, der überlebt hat - und er hatte auch die große Schlacht überlebt, ging dort gemütlich mit diesem vorlauten Gryffindor- Weib auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Was taten die beiden hier? Hatte Potter nicht nach der Schule eine Aurorenausbildung absolviert? Was hatte diese vorlaute Granger nach ihrem Abschluss getan? Er wusste es nicht, es hatte ihn auch nie interessiert. Aber was bei Merlin taten die beiden hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände? Sollte Potter ihn entdecken, war es aus. Er war mit Sicherheit derjenige, der ihn am meisten in der ganzen Zaubererwelt hasste. Die gleichen Gefühle brachte Snape allerdings auch Potter entgegen. War dieser vorlaute Bengel doch Schuld, dass ihm nach Albus Tod kein Gehör geschenkt worden war. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, die ganze Wut und Enttäuschung der letzten Jahre brach wie eine Woge über ihn herein. Die beiden waren längst im Wald verschwunden, als ihm die Decke entglitt und er wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben haltlos zusammenbrach.

Den ganzen Tag und die darauffolgende Nacht rührte er sich kaum von der Stelle. Der neue Tag war längst hereingebrochen, als er abermals draußen eine Stimme hörte. Mit zitternden Knien richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. „Hallo, wer ist da" rief die Stimme. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie einen Blitz. Granger! „Hallo, ich weiß, dass Sie dort drin sind", rief die Stimme nun fordernder. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass er hier war? Das war unmöglich. Panik erfasste ihn, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Entweder Sie öffnen die Tür oder ich kommen so herein", erklang es nun von draußen energisch. Snape sah sich um, es gab keinen Fluchtweg. Als er gerade begann sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er, Snape, gerade vergeblich versuchte, sich vor diesem vorlauten Gör zu verstecken, hörte er von draußen ein gemurmeltes „Alohomora". Klack, die Tür schwang auf und eine Zauberstabspitze richtete sich auf ihn. „Snape!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Granger", knurrte Snape. Ihre Überraschung stand ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass offensichtlich war, dass sie nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Den Zauberstab immer noch auf Snape gerichtet, stotterte sie: „w w w was, was tun Sie hier?". „Auf jeden Fall keinen Zauberstab auf Sie richten", kam die prompte Antwort. „Aber, Sie sind ja gar nicht tot.". „Äußert scharfsinnig bemerkt, Miss Granger.". Das „obwohl ich es lieber wäre", verließ seine Lippen nicht. Langsam ließ Hermine den Zauberstab sinken. „Ich dachte, Sie seien tot", murmelte sie noch einmal. „Jeder denkt, sie seien tot.". „Und das war auch gut so, sonst wäre ich es wahrscheinlich bereits oder beraubt jeder Emotionen in Askaban sitzend", flüsterte er. „Was tun Sie nun Miss Granger? Liefern Sie mich nun dem Zaubereiministerium aus oder holen Sie zunächst Potter zur Hilfe, damit er sich an mir rächen kann?". Er wusste es nicht, dämmerte es Hermine. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er in den letzten Monaten keinen Kontakt zu anderen Zauberern gehabt hatte? Es war doch durch die ganze Presse gegangen. „Professor Snape", sagte Hermine laut „Sie sind vollständig rehabilitiert.". Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Erlaubte sie sich einen Scherz mit ihm? Was war das für ein mieser Trick? Was wollte sie damit bezwecken? Langsam trat Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück. „Kommen Sie nicht näher Miss Granger", drohte er. „Sie scheinen es tatsächlich nicht zu wissen. Lassen Sie uns Platz nehmen und ich werde es ihnen erklären", sagte Hermine. „Was habe ich schon zu verlieren", dachte Snape bei sich. Laut sagte er: „ setzten Sie sich, Miss Granger". Und so setzten sich beide an den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raums und Hermine begann zu berichten.

In der Zeit nach ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts war sie viel gereist und hat ihre Kenntnisse in verschiedenen Bereichen der Zauberei vertieft. Ein halbes Jahr verbrachte sie in den USA bei den Uhreinwohnern. Hierzu bemerkte sie, wie fasziniert sie doch sei, dass dort Magier mit Muggeln einträchtig nebeneinander lebten. Die Zauberer würden dort Medizinmänner genannt. Von ihnen habe sie gelernt, die Sprache der Tiere zu verstehen. Im späten Sommer habe sie ihre Reisen abgebrochen, da sich die englische Zaubererwelt zum letzten Schlag gegen Voldemort vereinigte. Nach der Schlacht war sie mit der angeschlagenen Professorin McGonagall nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um sie bei der Leitung der Schule zu unterstützen und den Unterricht in Verwandlung zu übernehmen. Im Büro der Schulleiterin sei sie auf Fawkes getroffen, dessen Sprache sie nun verstehen konnte.

„Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, Professor, war Fawkes bei den meisten Gesprächen, die Sie mit Professor Dumbledore führten, anwesend. Und so kam die Wahrheit ans Licht.", beendete sie ihre Erzählung. Snape, der die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesprochen hatte, starrte sie nur stumm an. Seine Gedanken wirbelten, drehten sich im Kreis und fühlten sich dabei wie zäher Leim an. „Was nun?" kristallisierte sich eine Frage in seinem Kopf heraus. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum noch einen Gedanken an die Zukunft verschwendet. Sie war für ihn nicht mehr existent gewesen, er hatte nur noch von einem Moment auf den anderen gelebt. Hermine merkte, dass er Zeit brauchte, und so saßen sie eine Weile schweigend am Tisch. Zwischendurch fügte sie lediglich leise an, dass sie auf die Hütte aufmerksam geworden sei, da die Scheiben beschlagen gewesen seien, als sie mit Harry in den Wald ging, um Mistelzweige für die Weihnachtsvorbereitung zu holen.

Plötzlich ertönte von draußen eine Stimme: „Hermine! Hermine, bist du hier?". „Minerva!", durchfuhr es Hermine. Sie hatte ihr berichtet, welche Entdeckung sie an Hagrids Hütte gemacht hatte und nun, da sie noch nicht ins Schloss zurückgegehrt war, musste sich Minerva wohl Sorgen gemacht haben. Snape richtete, wie erstarrt den Blick auf die Tür. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind hier drin.", antwortete Hermine. McGonagall trat ein und verharrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung, als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel. „Ich dachte sie seien tot.", brachte sie hervor. „Ja, das habe ich heute schon mal gehört", murmelte Snape. Bevor es zu unbedachten Handlungen kommen konnte, intervenierte Hermine: „Ich habe ihm bereits alles erklärt, er wusste von nichts.". „Professor Snape, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich so direkt bin, aber Sie sehen erbärmlich aus. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie uns auf das Schloss begleiten würden", sagte McGonagall, während sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

Immer noch fassungslos und zu keiner anderen Reaktion fähig nickte Snape nur stumm.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss beruhigte ihn McGonagall, dass jetzt so kurz vor Weihnachten kaum Schüler im Schloss seien und mit den verbliebenen werde heute, am Heiligen Abend, gemütlich gefeiert, woran er gerne teilnehmen könne, aber nicht müsse, fügte sie hinzu, da sie sich noch gut an seine Einstellung gegenüber größerer Feierlichkeiten erinnerte. Außerdem berichtete sie ihm, dass seine Kerkerwohnung noch frei sei, da bisher keiner der anderen Lehrer dort einziehen wollte. Zudem sei die Position des Zaubertranklehrers zum Jahreswechsel wieder neu zu besetzen, da der derzeitige Lehrer eine Stelle in Italien angenommen habe.

Als sie durch das große Portal traten, hatte Snape das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Er wusste, dass er das Leid der vergangenen Monate und die Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm widerfahren war, nie wieder würde vergessen können. Dennoch klopfe nun ganz leise ein Gefühl der Wärme und Zuversicht an eine kleine Tür seines Herzens.


	5. 5 Dezember

**5. Dezember**

**In freudiger Erwartung**

Doppeldrabble von Angie Snape

Ein lauter Schrei ließ den Jungen aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken.

Augenblicklich hellwach war er aus seinem Kinderbettchen herausgekrabbelt und so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füße trugen in Richtung des elterlichen Schlafzimmers gestürzt, als ihm auch schon sein Dad entgegenkam, ihn beherzt abfing und auf den Arm hob.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, James." Beruhigend strich Harry seinem Sohn immer wieder über den Rücken.

Dieser schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. „Mum?!", und zeigte auf die Tür.

Harry setzte seinen Sohn behutsam ab und hockte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Schau, das Baby in Mums Bauch ist nun genug gewachsen und möchte deshalb so schnell wie möglich zu seinem großen Bruder", versuchte es Harry mit einfachen Worten zu erklären.

Augenblicklich erhellten sich die Augen des kleinen James. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Aufgeregt lief er vor dem Zimmer auf und ab bis endlich die Tür aufging und er zu seiner Mutter durfte.

„James, mein Großer, das ist dein Bruder... Albus Severus", verkündete Ginny stolz und wies auf die Wiege.

Albus Severus?!?! James wagte kaum hineinzugucken.

_Ein Glück_, dachte er, als er sich dennoch traute, _er sah nicht aus wie der Weihnachtsmann und der Strampler war auch nicht schwarz.  
_


	6. 6 Dezember

**6. Dezember**

**Ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk**

von Madam Mim

Es war schon sehr spät. Severus Snape saß mit einem Glas Rotwein im Wohnzimmer, wo im Kamin ein kleines Feuer prasselte.

Er drehte das Glas gedankenverloren in seinen Händen.

Viel war in den letzten Monaten geschehen, viele Dinge, die er nie im Leben für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemort überlebt und damit ein neues Leben begonnen, ein freies Leben, außerhalb des rassistischen Zaubereiministeriums. Noch stand seine berufliche Zukunft in den Sternen, aber das war zweitrangig.

Viel wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Ein ihm bisher unbekanntes Kind. Vanessa war ein normaler sechszehnjähriger Teenager. Ihr hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er den Biss der Riesenschlange überlebt hat. Vanessa war Mitglied der Loge, ein Zusammenschluss frei lebender Hexen und Zauberer. Einige Mitglieder hatten ihr geholfen ihren Vater zu suchen und schlussendlich zu finden.

Seit dieser Zeit lebte er im Haus der Mutter seiner Tochter. Erst später hatte er, mehr durch Zufall, herausgefunden, dass Vanessa ebenfalls eine Hexe war. Sie ging nämlich auf eine normale Muggelschule – ein Gymnasium und übte die Magie nur mit Bedacht aus.

Auf seine Frage, ob sie sich schäme eine Hexe zu sein, antwortete sie ihm damals: „Paps, ich gehe doch damit nicht hausieren. Das ist nicht mein Stil. Soll ich in Zukunft mit einem T-Shirt herumlaufen, wo drauf steht – ICH BIN EINE HEXE - ?"

Bei diesen Gedanken musste Snape schmunzeln. Vanessa war etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur, dass sie hübsch war, schwarz haarig, wie er, aber mit den grünen Augen ihrer Mutter, nein, sie war auch schlagfertig und nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sie wollte unbedingt Ethnologin werden, um bei der Gelegenheit auch die Magie der ethnischen Minderheiten zu studieren.

Er akzeptierte diesen Berufswunsch. Nicht jede Hexe musste Zaubertrankmeisterin werden oder Heilerin.

Vanessa war das Ergebnis eines One-Night-Stand, den er und Angelika Lindemann, jetzt verwitwete Durham, im November 1981 hatten.

Zwischen ihm und Angelika, die mittlerweile Doktor der Archäologie war, entwickelte sich im Laufe der Monate eine zarte Liebesbeziehung – kurz sie machten da weiter wo sie damals aufgehört hatten.

Das Gefühl geliebt und begehrt zu werden, war für Severus Snape ungewohnt. Jahrelang musste er hinter einer Maske leben, nun war das zum Glück vorbei. Für ihn war das Ganze eine komplett neue Erfahrung, die er auskostete, jede der Minuten.

Ja, er war frei, frei- nun nicht ganz. Da war ja noch Vanessa und - und das besondere Weihnachtsgeschenk, welches heute die kleine Lebensgemeinschaft erhalten hatte.

Alles begann am Mittag mit einem Telefonanruf für Angelika.

Sie hatten noch alle Hände voll zu tun: Baumschmücken, Essen vorbereiten, dekorieren und einiges mehr. Es war ja Julabend.

Dabei ging es Angelika in den letzten Wochen nicht besonders gut. Jeden Morgen erbrach sie, manchmal vor, manchmal nach dem Frühstück.

Sie beschloss daher einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Sie redete sich ein, es könnten schon Anzeichen der Menopause sein oder einer Magen-Darm-Grippe. Sie hatte eine Freundin im gleichen Alter, die bereits mit 38 Jahren die ersten Anzeichen der Wechseljahre hatte.

Als das Telefon klingelte nahm Angelika Durham das Gespräch entgegen. Im Laufe des Telefonats wurde Angelika immer blasser.

„Sind sie sicher Frau Doktor? Sie irren sich nicht, auch nicht ein kleines bisschen?" Angelika verlor langsam die Fassung.

„Sie sind schwanger meine Liebe, ich gratuliere. Daran besteht kein Zweifel.", lautete die Antwort am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung.

„Ja, danke für das Bescheid geben und schöne Feiertage", sagte Angelika um Fassung ringend und legte auf.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der Essecke, senkte den Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte und streckte die Arme vor sich.

„Man, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt – schwanger. Ich Riesenrindvieh – wie konnte ich auch nur die Verhütungsmittel vergessen, ich dämliche Kuh!", schalt Angelika in Gedanken mit sich selbst. „Wie bringe ich das nur Sev und Vanessa bei?"

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus besorgt, da ihm Angelikas Reaktion am Telefon nicht entgangen war.

„Mama, was ist denn, was hast du?", auch Vanessa machte sich Sorgen um ihre Mutter. So wie es ihr im Augenblick erging, kannte sie es nicht von ihr.

„Bist du ernsthaft erkrankt? Nun sag schon Mama." Vanessa wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie wollte auch wissen was los war.

„Als Krankheit würde ich das nicht bezeichnen, sonst wäre die Hälfte der Menschheit krank.", entgegnete ihr Angelika, ziemlich unverständlich, da sie noch mit der Stirn auf der Tischplatte lag.

Sie hob einen Arm : „ Ich bekenne mich hiermit schuldig. Ich habe fahrlässig gehandelt im Rausch der Gefühle. Ja, ich bin ein Riesenrindvieh. Ich bin SCHWANGER!"

Jetzt war es raus.

„Was? Wie schwanger? Mama, DU bist schwanger! Wie konnte das passieren? Du hälst mir Vorträge über Verhütung und so. Und – und- und was machst DU?" Vanessa reagierte empört.

Severus sah von seiner Lebensgefährtin zu seiner Tochter hin und her. Angelika war schwanger, von ihm? Tausende von Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf.

„Ja, ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht. Weißt du" – Angelika hob ihren Kopf – „bei Frank brauchte ich das ja nicht. Er war ja zeugungsunfähig. Na ja – der Mensch ist halt ein Gewohnheitstier. Ich habe es einfach vergessen.", stammelte Angelika ziemlich geknickt. Dabei sah sie Severus mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

„Ich habe es vergessen Severus – tut mir leid." Angelika beschlich langsam Panik, wie er darauf reagieren würde, erneut Vater zu werden.

Severus atmete tief ein. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit noch einmal Vater zu werden.

Er stand auf und fing an im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Vater, ich werde wieder Vater!", diese Gedanken ratterten ihm ständig durch seinen Kopf, eigentlich ein Grund zu jubeln. „Ich mag doch keine Kinder...", auch diese Gedanken zogen durch sein Gehirn. „Eigentlich bist du es doch nur leid, ständig die verzogenen Gören anderer Leute zu unterrichten und zu erziehen – eigene Kinder sind ganz was anderes. Jetzt ist die Chance alles selbst mitzuerleben, was bei Vanessa nicht möglich war", flüsterte ihm sein Gewissen zu.

„Mama, wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, du bis ja nicht mehr die Jüngste", platzte Vanessa in den Raum.

„Danke Vanessa, dass du mich gerade zum Gruftie gemacht hast. Abtreiben kommt nicht in Frage, oder hätte ich dich damals auch wegmachen lassen sollen? Damals hatte ich kaum Geld und war mitten im Studium und in einem fremden Land. Trotzdem habe ich mich entschlossen, dich zu bekommen und wir haben es geschafft. Heute ist die Situation anders.", antwortete Angelika ihrer Tochter mit einem bestimmten Ton.

„ Eine Unbekannte gab es noch, Severus hat sich noch nicht dazu geäußert", stellte Angelika in Gedanken beunruhigt fest. Sie würde das Kind bekommen, egal wie er sich entscheiden sollte.

Angelika stützte ihren Kopf auf beide Hände und sah zu Severus herüber.

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Angelika und Vanessa um. Beide sahen ihn fragend an. Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Es widerstrebte ihm zu jubeln oder sonst etwas verrücktes zu machen, wie es manche werdenden Väter tun.

„Nun denn, gehen es wir an.", war das Einzige was er sagen konnte. „Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen oder wollt ihr nicht mehr zur Julfeier gehen?"

Für ihn war das Thema erstmal abgearbeitet. Sollten doch die folgenden Monate kommen, dann würde er immer noch sehen und entscheiden, was er tun würde.

Es wurde ein wunderschöner Abend und ein wunderbare Feier. Es wurde gelacht, getanzt und gegessen. Der Met floss reichlich – nur Angelika rührte keinen Tropfen Alkohol an.

Nun saß er hier im warmen Wohnzimmer und dachte nochmal über das besondere Weihnachtsgeschenk nach – er wurde erneut Vater, welch ein Glück.

_Wie immer Severus Snape gehört JKR – alle anderen Figuren entstammen meinen Gedanken und meiner elektronischen Feder._


	7. 7 Dezember

**7. Dezember**

**Verschlungene Pfade**

Von MeliXana

„Mum, Mum, das Rentier ist schon wieder nicht mehr da und wo kommt auf einmal der Drache her?"

Petunia keifte schrill und beobachte misstrauisch ihre kleine Schwester Lily, die leise Weihnachtslieder vor sich her summend Tannenbäume und Monde ausstach. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Plätzchen sich unter ihren kleinen Händen veränderten. Auf den Bäumen erschien eine funkelnde Schneepracht und der Mond bekam ein gütiges Gesicht. Petunia dachte, sie würde den Verstand verlieren, als das Mondgesicht ihr plötzlich zuzwinkerte.

„Sie - sie macht das alles. Sie ist nicht - normal!"

Lily schaute vollkommen perplex auf. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken und hatte über den wundervollen Traum von letzter Nacht nachgedacht, in dem ein Märchenschloss und eine getigerte Katze vorkamen. Sie schaute auf das Baumförmchen und sah, wie es sich in einen liegenden Stubentiger verwandelte.

„Schau, Mum, schau! Sie hat es schon wieder getan. Sie ist eine - eine - ", schrie Petunia vollkommen hysterisch.

Lilys grüne Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schaute ihre herbeieilende Mutter hilflos an: „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum mir das immer passiert", schluchzte die Achtjährige verzweifelt und die Tränen rannen ihr sturzbachartig über das Gesicht.

Mittlerweile heulte auch Petunia und klammerte sich an ihrer Mutter fest. Mit ihrer Großen im Schlepptau, begab sich Mrs. Evans zu ihrer Kleinen und hielt jetzt beide fest in den Armen.

„Beruhigt euch, ihr seid doch meine Lieblingsmädels. Eines Tages werden wir wissen, warum Lily so komische Sache passieren. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher", Mrs. Evans seufzte, ließ ihre Töchter los und hielt ein Metallförmchen hoch, das vor einem Augenblick noch ein Rentier war. „Weihnachtsdrachen sind mal etwas ganz anderes und nicht so langweilig wie Rentiere", entfuhr es ihr.

Die beiden Mädchen wischten sich die verweinten Augen und schauten sich an. Lily schuldbewusst und Petunia verschlagen.

„Kommt jetzt, ihr zwei. Der Teig wird auch nicht besser, wenn er noch viel länger liegt. Außerdem muss ich noch für euren Dad kochen", meinte Mrs. Evans geschäftig.

Eine Stunde später war das letzte Blech abgebacken und das Stew für Mr. Evans köchelte auf dem Herd vor sich hin. Die beiden Mädchen halfen ihrer Mutter noch beim Kücheaufräumen. Es war wieder Frieden eingekehrt und die beiden lachten fröhlich, nur bei Petunia wirkte es gekünstelt.

Kurz darauf kam Mr. Evans nach Hause und es wurde gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen.

Als Petunia nach dem Essen ihrem Vater petzen wollte, was Lily wieder angestellt hatte, schickte Mrs. Evans die beiden Mädchen kurz entschlossen in ihre Zimmer. Sie sollten vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal aufräumen. Ihre Töchter zogen murrend ab.

„Ist wieder was vorgefallen?", fragte Mr. Evans besorgt. Mrs. Evans trommelte gegen ihre Teetasse und brauchte eine Minute bis sie antworten konnte. Sie schilderte die Verwandlungen, die sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Ich werde nach den Feiertagen mit ihr einen Doktor aufsuchen, obwohl ich mich manchmal frage, ob wir nicht alle einen Nervenarzt brauchen. Vielleicht liegt das Problem bei uns und nicht bei Lily."

„Du meinst also, wir unterliegen alle einer Massenhalluzination?", bemerkte Mr. Evans nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß im Moment nicht was ich glauben soll!", entgegnete Mrs. Evans grantig.

Ein paar Straßenzüge weiter hockte ein etwa achtjähriger schwarzhaariger Junge zitternd in einem Schrank. Er trug abgetragene geflickte Kleidung und weinte lautlos vor sich hin.

Endlich hatte sein Vater aufgehört zu schreien.

Aber von seiner Mum konnte er noch das leise Jammern hören.

Er durfte nicht nachdenken, sonst kam wieder diese mörderische Wut hoch und er hörte im Geiste das rhythmische Klatschen und die Schmerzensschreie seiner Mum.

Er fühlte sich so unendlich feige, weil er sich im Schrank verkrochen hatte als sein Vater los brüllte. Aber was sollte ein kleiner Junge gegen einen erwachsenen Mann ausrichten, der auch noch ständig zu viel Alkohol trank.

Der kleine Kerl ballte die Fäuste und schwor sich, dass er sich eines Tages rächen würde.

Er schnupperte und roch das verbrannte Gebäck im Ofen. Seine Mum war wohl nicht in der Lage es rauszuholen. Also verließ er sein Versteck leise Richtung Küche.

Er ging vorsichtig über den Flur. Aus dem Schlafzimmer klangen Schnarchgeräusche. Dann hatte er die Küche erreicht und öffnete die Tür.

Seine Mum lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden und wimmerte leise.

Er stand einen Moment unschlüssig herum, dann trat er auf den Ofen zu, drehte den Temperaturregler auf Null und öffnete die Klappe. Eine dunkle stinkende Rauchwolke schlug ihm entgegen. Er musste husten und versuchte den Reiz zu unterdrücken. Dann öffnete er ein Fenster und sog die nasskalte frische Abendluft ein. Kurz darauf ging er zum Spülbecken, befeuchtete ein Küchentuch und ging zu seiner Mutter.

Er kniete sich neben sie und sah, wie sein Vater sie zugerichtet hatte. Vorsichtig tupfte er ihr Blut von Nase und Lippen und kühlte ihre zugeschwollenen Augen.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und versteck dich, Severus. Sonst macht er bei dir weiter, Junge", nuschelte sie, „ich komme schon klar."

„Eines Tages bringe ich ihn um. Dann tut er keinem mehr weh." Er hatte wieder die Fäuste geballt und sah sie grimmig an.

„Daran darfst du noch nicht einmal denken, Junge. Er ist doch dein Dad. Geh jetzt und versteck dich." Mrs. Snape hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt, holte das Blech mit den verbrannten Plätzchen aus dem Ofen und entsorgte sie.

Severus schlich derweil zurück in sein Zimmer und suchte wiederum das Versteck im Schrank auf. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er nachts eine unliebsame Überraschung mit seinem angetrunkenen Dad erlebt hätte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er sehr früh auf und verließ noch vor seinem Vater das Haus. Er hatte noch eine halbe Woche in die Schule zu gehen, bevor die Weihnachtsferien begannen und ihm graute jetzt schon vor seinem tristen Familienleben.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im Hause Evans und im Hause Snape den Umständen entsprechend ruhig. Die Kinder freuten sich mehr oder weniger auf Weihnachten. Lily ging ihrer großen Schwester aus dem Weg, indem sie stundenlang alleine in ihrem Zimmer spielte und merkwürdigerweise waren immer alle Türen verschlossen, wenn Petunia herein wollte.

Severus lief stundenlang alleine durch Kaufhäuser oder ging in sein Geheimversteck, einem außerhalb gelegenen leerstehenden leicht baufälligen Cottage. Er hatte dort drei Kätzchen versteckt, die er vor ein paar Wochen in einem Sack aus der Themse gefischt hatte. Jetzt päppelte er die Tierchen auf, streichelte ihre zarten Körper und sprach sanft zu ihnen. Die drei Katzenbabies strichen dankbar schnurrend um seine Beine. Hin und wieder tauchte eine erwachsene Tigerkatze auf, die er zuerst für die Mutter der Kleinen hielt. Merkwürdigerweise schien die sich aber mehr für ihn, als für die Kätzchen zu interessieren, stellte er verwundert fest.

Dann war Heiligabend. Lily war schon sehr aufgeregt und sprach ständig über Santa Claus, der die Heilige Nacht mit seinem Rentierschlitten unterwegs war.

Petunia sah die Chance gekommen, ihrer kleinen Schwester, auf die sie sehr eifersüchtig war, ordentlich eins auszuwischen.

Mrs. Evans hatte für einen Augenblick noch einmal das Haus verlassen, um noch schnell einzukaufen und Mr. Evans musste bis zum frühen Nachmittag arbeiten.

Lily war in ihrem Element. Sie redete wie ein Wasserfall: „Dann wünsche ich mir noch eine Puppenküche; eine Babypuppe, die Mummy schreit; einen Webrahmen; Stickgarn; Klickklacks; einen Riesenhüpfball mit Hörner; eine Puppe, die läuft, wenn man klatscht; ein Fahrrad; Rollschuhe und mein größter Wunsch ist eine lebendige getigerte Katze."

„Ach, sei doch still. Du bekommst höchstens eine Kur in St. Pauls geschenkt. Du weißt schon, der Irrenanstalt. Da werden so Missgeburten wie du eingesperrt!", zischte Petunia gehässig.

Der Redeschwall der Kleinen brach abrupt ab, dann sagte sie leise: „Ich bin keine Missgeburt und du bist nur neidisch, weil ich viel hübscher bin als du, altes Pferdegesicht.

Dann fand mit Petunia eine beängstigende Veränderung statt.

Als sie Lily antworten wollte, fing sie an zu wiehern und ihre Vorderzähne waren plötzlich dreimal so lang und so breit wie noch vor 5 Minuten. Beide Mädchen fingen gleichzeitig an panisch zu wiehern und zu schreien und Lily konnte noch die Worte _Hexe_ und _Freak_ verstehen.

Petunia ging mit ausgefahrenen Nägeln auf Lily los. Die Kleine rannte kopflos aus dem Haus und wieder einmal waren hinter ihr die Türen nicht zu öffnen. Sie flitzte nur mit Hausschuhen und einer Strickjacke über dem Festtagskleid in die Stadt. Die Luft roch nach Schnee. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich das kleine Mädchen hoffungslos verirrt.

* * *

Severus schlich sich am frühen Nachmittag des 24. Dezember, nachdem er die Kätzchen gefüttert hatte, nach Hause. Als er vorsichtig an der Küchentür vorbei ging, krallte sich eine riesige Hand in sein Haar und er wurde in den Raum gezerrt. Sekunden später lag er auf dem Boden und sein Vater drosch mit einem Gürtel auf ihn ein.

Er versuchte auf allen Vieren den Hieben, die auf ihn nieder prasselten, zu entkommen.

Dann hörte er seine Mutter schreien: „Hör auf, was hat er denn getan?"

„Er ist ein Dieb. Er hat genau so viel kriminelle Energie wie du, verdammte Schlampe. Er hat Milch und Fleisch geklaut, gekauft von meinem sauer verdienten Geld. Es wird Zeit, dass er richtig erzogen wird. Du Miststück hast schon genug an ihm verdorben und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, sonst Gnade dir gleich Gott..."

Mrs. Snape resignierte, schaute auf den Boden und machte ihrem Mann den Weg frei. Keiner fragte nach dem Grund des Fehltrittes und als sein Vater erneut ausholte, löste sich die Küchenlampe und fiel auf sein Haupt. Der riesige Mann fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

„Severus, was hast du getan!", sagte seine Mutter leise. Doch der schockierte Junge stand auf und stürzte aus dem Haus, riss aber beim Rauslaufen noch Jacke und Mütze von der Garderobe und zog sie an.

Er rannte und rannte. Erst eine Meile später fiel er in einen zügigen Gang und begann sich jetzt erst zu orientieren. Er war in der Nähe der Haupteinkaufsstraße. Wenn er sie heruntergehen würde, käme er irgendwann bei seinem Geheimversteck an. Er ging durch einige Nebenstraßen, als er plötzlich das rothaarige Mädchen mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen aus seiner Parallelklasse sah. Er hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass sie so war wie seine Mum und er selbst. Sie waren anders als die meisten Menschen. Sie hatten besondere magische Fähigkeiten und von seiner Mum wusste er, dass eine Zaubererwelt neben der anderen existierte.

Sie selbst zauberte nicht mehr, weil sein Vater es ihr verboten hatte und sofort die Hölle los war, wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Mum hatte ihm auch verboten, über sein Wissen das leiseste Wort zu verlieren, weil die anderen nicht zaubernden Menschen keine Ahnung von der Existenz der Zaubererwelt hatten.

Diesen Gedanken nachhängend ging er langsam auf das Mädchen zu. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie Lily hieß und als er sich ihr näherte, bemerkte er an ihrem Aufzug, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie war viel zu dünn gekleidet, fror erbärmlich und hatte Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hi, du bist doch Lily, oder?", sprach er sie direkt an. Die Kleine zuckte erstmal erschrocken zusammen, stand sie doch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah nicht als er kam. Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Es war, als hätten sich ihre Seelen endlich gefunden. Sie fasste sofort Vertrauen zu dem Jungen, den sie nur flüchtig kannte. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte nur.

„Dir ist wohl kalt und Schnee wird es auch noch geben. Keine gute Idee mit Hausschuhen loszulaufen! Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", bot er ihr ruhig an.

„Nein, ich kann nicht nach Hause. Die sperren mich bestimmt ein. Ich habe meine Schwester nämlich fast in ein Pferd verwandelt. Sie sagt, ich bin eine Mi - eine Mimi - eine Missgeburt und sie hat Recht!" Lily hatte wieder zu weinen angefangen und Severus tat das Herz weh.

„Nein, bist du nicht, du bist nur ein bisschen anders als die meisten anderen Leute", antwortete er traurig.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Weil, weil ich, ja ich bin - komm lass uns gehen. Ich kenne ein tolles Versteck und habe dort auch was zu Essen gebunkert." Severus hatte mitten im Satz das Thema gewechselt und Lily schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„Okay, lass uns gehen", war darauf die einzige lapidare Antwort von ihr.

Die beiden Kinder zogen los und Lily griff schutzsuchend nach Severus Hand. Es war für ihn ein ungewohntes Gefühl, aber er genoss es. Zur Abwechslung konnte er mal jemand helfen und er freute sich, dass er an diesem Heiligabend doch noch Gesellschaft hatte. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, blieb Severus noch einmal stehen, zog seine Jacke aus und reichte sie Lily. Sie lächelte ihn gerührt an. „Danke, du bist ein richtiger Kavallerist."

„Du meinst Kavalier! Danke für das Kompliment!", antwortete er ihr strahlend. Dann griff er von selbst nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Beiden Kindern war entgangen, dass sie die ganze Zeit von einer getigerten Katze beobachtet wurden, die den beiden in einem angemessenen Abstand folgte.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie das Domizil erreicht. Es war schon dunkel. Severus hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit ein behagliches Nest mit Decken, Kissen, Lampen und alten Möbel eingerichtet. Einen offenen Kamin hatte er so gut es ging wieder in Stand gesetzt.

Als Lily die Kätzchen sah, war sie vollkommen verzückt und fing sofort an mit ihnen zu spielen. Aber als sie erfuhr, auf welche Art Severus die Katzenbabies gefunden hatte, traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Mittlerweile hatte es zu schneien begonnen und Severus schleppte Holz für den Kamin herbei.

„Ich mache erst später Feuer. Wir müssen sparsam sein. Hier, nimm die Decken und wickle dich ein." Kurz darauf saß er neben ihr und sie beobachteten gemeinsam die Kätzchen.

„Sag mal, hast du auch schon mal jemand fast in ein Pferd verwandelt?", plauderte Lily so nebenbei.

Severus zog einen Wollfaden weg, mit dem eines der Kätzchen kämpfte. „Nein, verwandelt habe ich noch nie jemand. Aber ganz ehrlich, bei Petunia war das bestimmt kein großes Problem. Irgendwie habe ich bei ihr immer das Gefühl, sie fängt an zu wiehern, wenn sie nur den Mund aufmacht." Lily musste grinsen.

Severus hatte jetzt das Wollknäuel herbeigezogen und aufgewickelt. Die Kätzchen sahen interessiert zu. Dann warf er es weg. Alle drei stürzten dem kullernden Knäuel hinterher und sprangen gleichzeitig darauf. Die Kinder kicherten bei dem Anblick.

„Du heißt doch Severin, oder? Sag mal, bist du so wie ich? Passieren dir auch immer so verrückte Sachen?", fragte Lily ihn neugierig.

„Ich heiße Severus, nicht Severin... und eigentlich darf ich dir das gar nicht erzählen. Ja, ich bin auch wie du."

Und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Er erzählte ihr nicht nur alles von der Zaubererwelt, sondern auch von seinen Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Dad, die Enttäuschung über seine Mum, weil sie nicht zu ihm hielt und endete mit dem Satz: „Bevor er mich weiter hauen konnte, fiel ihm die Lampe auf den Kopf. Ich hoffe, er ist tot."

Lily schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an. Das kleine, bisher sehr behütete Mädchen war zuerst vollkommen überfordert von der Fülle der Informationen und versuchte ihr emotionales Chaos in den Griff zu bekommen. Erst als die Tränen flossen, fand die Überreizung ihrer Sinne ein Ventil. Sie wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt und Severus hockte hilflos neben ihr.

Sie beruhigte sich erst, als plötzlich die erwachsene Tigerkatze auftauchte, auf ihren Schoß sprang und sie ruhig und ernst anstarrte. Lily streichelte das Tier. Dann sagte sie: „Severus, ich habe diese Katze im Traum gesehen. Sie wohnt in einem Märchenschloss. Ich erkenne sie an der komischen eckigen Zeichnung um die Augen", sprach Lily aufgeregt.

„Anfangs dachte ich, sie wäre die Mutter der Kleinen, aber sie kümmert sich nicht um sie, sondern beobachtet mich, wenn ich hier bin. Sie hat sich noch nie von mir anfassen lassen und ist mir richtig unheimlich", antwortete Severus.

Dann richtete die Katze sich auf, legte ihre Pfötchen auf Lilys Schultern und stupste sie mit ihrer Nase an. Lily musste über den Katzen-Nasen-Kuss lachen und sie hätte schwören können, dass sich das Mäulchen der Katze zu einem feinen Lächeln verzog. Nur die Augen des Tieres blickten ausgesprochen ernst.

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, sprang sie wieder von Lilys Schoß, dann streckte sie sich nach Katzenart und eh sich die Kinder versahen, war der Stubentiger durch eine Öffnung im Dachfirst verschwunden.

Draußen pfiff der Wind klagend um das alte Gebäude.

„Ich mache dann mal Feuer und uns danach eine Suppe warm", sagte Severus leicht verlegen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und er stellte eine selbstgebaute Vorrichtung ins Feuer, hängte einen Kessel ein und füllte ihn mit einer großen Dose Fertigsuppe.

Eine halbe Stunde später löffelten die beiden einträchtig die Suppe. Als sie fertig waren, meinte Lily: „Erzähl mir noch was von der Zaubererwelt, vor allem von Hogwarts. Könnte es das von mir geträumte Märchenschloss sein?"

„Das ist gut möglich", antwortete Severus und erzählte Lily alles was er von seiner Mum wusste. Von der Winkelgasse, der Nockturngasse, von Gringotts, den Kobolden und Hauselfen. Stunden vergingen und irgendwann schliefen die Kinder aneinander gekuschelt ein.

In tiefer Nacht weckte Lily ein Geräusch. Am Kamin stand ein Mann und legte Holz nach. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Lily wach war. Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Nanu, du musst Santa Claus sein. Aber warum hast du denn einen lila und keinen roten Mantel an?" Lily hatte absolut keine Scheu vor dem Fremden, dessen Lächeln immer breiter wurde. Er griff in eine seiner Manteltaschen, holte ein Bonbon heraus und gab es ihr. Sie steckte die Leckerei sofort in den Mund und schmatzte: „Hmm, schauer mach luschtisch."

Nun war auch Severus aufgewacht und starrte den Fremden misstrauisch an. Der Blick des Jungen wurde starr, als er dem Mann in die Augen sah und dann lag darin so etwas wie Erkennen.

„Schau, Severus, Santa Claus besucht uns. Er hat mir ein Bonbon geschenkt!", bemerkte Lily immer noch total aus dem Häuschen.

„Das ist nicht Santa Claus, sondern Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts", antwortete der Junge.

„Möchtest du auch ein Zitronenbonbon, Severus?", fragte der Fremde immer noch lächelnd. Er bewegte sich aber vorsichtig auf ihn zu und der Erwachsene schaute den Jungen sehr aufmerksam an.

„Nein Sir, ist mir zu sauer und zu süß", kam prompt die Antwort.

„Hört mal ihr beiden. Eure Eltern sind schon ganz außer sich vor Sorge und auf dem Weg hierher", erläuterte Albus Dumbledore den Kindern.

„Meine Eltern?", fragte Severus spitz.

„Nein, natürlich nur deine Mum, Severus. Dein Dad ist leicht verhindert, wie du dir denken kannst. Er muss erst wieder zu sich kommen", dann schaute er Lily an, „wegen deiner Schwester musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Lily. Sie sieht wieder ganz normal aus und kann sich an nichts erinnern. Allerdings haben ich, die Mum von Severus und eine liebe Kollegin von mir, deinen Eltern ein bisschen was erklärt, Kleines."

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sie draußen ein Poltern hörten. Danach ging die Tür auf und vier Personen kamen in den Raum. Es waren Mr. und Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Snape und eine fremde Frau.

Lilys Eltern liefen sofort zu ihrer kleinen Tochter und nahmen sie in den Arm.

Severus suchte peinlich berührt das Weite und kraulte eines der Kätzchen. Er konnte seiner Mutter kaum in die Augen sehen. Vorsichtig näherte sich Mrs. Snape ihrem Sohn.

Die Fremde und Albus Dumbledore schauten sich an und nickten sich zu. Der Schulleiter hob eine Hand und berührte Lily am Kopf. Daraufhin brach sie augenblicklich zusammen und wurde von ihrem Dad aufgefangen.

Severus schrie auf und wollte auf Dumbledore losgehen, doch die fremde Frau hielt ihn fest. „Beruhige dich, Severus. Wir haben zusammen mit Lilys Eltern beschlossen, ihr teilweise die Erinnerung an den heutigen Abend zu nehmen. Sie ist noch nicht so weit, mit diesem ganzen Wissen umzugehen. Sie braucht noch etwas Zeit."

Severus wehrte sich und riss sich los: „Wer sind Sie und woher wissen Sie, dass es zu früh ist?"

Die Fremde starrte den Jungen streng an. Sie trug eine Brille mit viereckigen Gläsern und hatte ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor. Ich denke, das sagt dir was, mein Junge. Ich habe heute Abend selbst gesehen und gehört, dass es noch zu früh ist, Lily mit dem gesamten Ausmaß des Wissens zu konfrontieren." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Mr. und Mrs. Evans und wurde sanfter. „Behandeln Sie sie ganz normal und wie gesagt, in ca. 18 Monaten hören Sie wieder von uns. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, aber haben Sie ein Auge auf Ihre Große."

Dann sah sie wieder Severus an. „Hör mal, was soll mit den Kätzchen geschehen. Hier kannst du sie nicht großziehen. Außerdem müssen sie richtig ernährt werden." Die Lehrerin schaute ihn ernst an und als Severus ihr in die Augen schaute, wurde es ihm unheimlich.

„Ich kann sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen. Dad würde es nie dulden", sagte er kleinlaut.

Mrs. Evans kam auf ihn zu und ging in die Hocke. „Wir nehmen sie mit uns. Du kannst sie und Lily jederzeit besuchen."

Severus schaute auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und sie kann sich wirklich an gar nichts erinnern?"

„Doch, sie weiß jetzt, dass sie nicht unnormal ist und sie weiß auch, dass sie mit dir hier war. Das muss dir vorerst genügen", erklärte Prof. McGonagall ihm.

Dann nickte sie Dumbledore erneut zu, dieser griff hinter sich und holte ein Tragekörbchen scheinbar aus dem Nichts und reichte es Professor McGonagall. Sie machte ein seltsames Geräusch und die Kätzchen flitzten zu ihr und stiegen an ihr hoch. Wieder kam ein Schnurren von der Lehrerin und Severus Blick wurde immer ungläubiger. Die Kätzchen sprangen von selbst in den Korb. Sie verschloss ihn und gab ihn an Mrs. Evans weiter, die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Dann ging Professor McGonagall zu Severus Mutter und schaute ihr kalt in die Augen. Mrs. Snape wurde tomatenrot und schaute nach unten. „Ich denke an meine Pflicht, Minerva", murmelte sie ebenso kleinlaut wie ihr Sohn noch vor einem Moment.

„Das erwarten wir von dir, Eileen", antwortete diese um so lauter.

Albus Dumbledore lächelte immer noch versöhnlich vor sich hin und Severus beobachtete immer noch misstrauisch Professor McGonagall. Dann legte der Schulleiter eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Hör zu, mein Junge. In etwas über einem Jahr kommt ihr beide nach Hogwarts. Wir haben dir die Möglichkeit gelassen, ihr nach und nach das Wissen mitzuteilen. Aber immer nur so viel auf einmal, wie Muggelstämmige es verkraften können. Das wird deine Aufgabe sein. Normalerweise reicht es aus, wenn wir uns erst kurz vor Schulbeginn melden. Aber bei ihr ist die Kraft zu stark, deswegen mussten wir eingreifen."

Minerva McGonagall gesellte sich zusammen mit seiner Mum zu Severus und Albus Dumbledore. Sie schaute den Jungen sanft an und sagte: „Ich finde es wunderbar wie du dich um die Kätzchen gekümmert hast. Sie werden es dir nie vergessen. Die Babies lieben dich für deine Güte."

Merkwürdigerweise wurde Severus Blick leer und dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Sie sind die Tigerkatze!" Auf Professor McGonagalls Zügen erschien nur ein feines Lächeln.

Es war schon sehr früh am Morgen und die Dunkelheit noch undurchdringlich, als sich die fünf Erwachsenen mit den beiden Kindern zum Ausgang begaben. Bevor jeder seiner Wege ging, sprach Albus Dumbledore noch mal zu allen zum Abschied: „Manchmal führen verschlungene Pfade an einem Punkt zusammen. Auch wenn sich unsere Wege hier jetzt trennen wissen wir, wo unsere Gemeinsamkeiten liegen. Dieser Punkt muss von jedem einzelnen von uns geschützt werden, denn dort liegt unsere Vergangenheit und unsere Zukunft."

* * *

Ende


	8. 8 Dezember

**8. Dezember**

**Der Schneemann-Wettbewerb**

_von Chrissi Chaos_

„Ein WAS?" Snape funkelte McGonagall, die ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte, aufgebracht an.

„Ein Schneemann-Wettbewerb!", wiederholte sie geduldig.

„Tolle Idee!" „Das wird bestimmt lustig!", erklang es von den beiden Lehrerkolleginnen, Sprout und Trelawny, die den Vorschlag ihrer stellvertretenden Direktorin offenbar nicht so schlecht fanden, wie der mürrische Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Danke!", sagte McGonagall und lächelte hoheitsvoll. „Ich dachte mir, das wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung für die Schüler, die die Weihnachtstage hier im Schloss verbringen müssen, anstatt bei ihren Familien zu sein. Ich hatte mir das folgendermaßen gedacht...", fuhr sie fort, und die anderen beiden Lehrerinnen, beugten sich interessiert vor, „wir haben zwölf Schüler hier und vier Lehrer – also schlage ich vor, wir bilden vier Teams, jeweils bestehend aus einem Lehrer und drei Schülern."

Snapes Miene war ziemlich deutlich abzulesen, was er davon hielt, aber seine beiden Kolleginnen schienen einverstanden zu sein.

„Um das ganze fair zu gestalten, werden wir die Zusammensetzung auslosen", verkündete McGonagall fröhlich, „morgen früh in der großen Halle.

xxx

Snape hatte gerade den letzten Schluck aus Kaffeetasse genommen, als McGonagall ihren Wettbewerb ankündigte und auch gleich einen alten Hut mit vorbereiteten Losen unter ihrem Stuhl hervorholte.

„So meine Lieben – jeder von uns Lehrern wird nun drei Zettel aus dem Hut ziehen, danach können sich die einzelnen Teams zur Beratung zurückziehen. Bis heute Mittag um zwölf muss der Schneemann fertig sein – wobei es sich nicht zwingend um einen Mann handeln muss – eurer Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass eure Kunstwerke ohne magische Hilfe entstehen – also in reiner Handarbeit. Bei der Wahl des schönsten Weihnachtsmannes hat jeder eine Stimme, die er aber nicht dem eigenen Beitrag geben darf. Bauen werden wir unsere Kunstwerke im Hof vor dem Haupteingang - während der Bauphase durch einen magischen Sicht- und Schallschutz voneinander getrennt, damit keiner beim anderen spionieren kann. Noch Fragen?" McGonagall lächelte in die Runde.

Es hatte niemand Fragen, aber einige unauffällige und extrem zweifelnde Blick streiften Snape, der den alten Hut, den McGonagall nun in die Mitte des Tisches schob anschaute, als hätte er ein einen Haufen gammeligen Drachendungs vor sich.

Der Hut ging nun reihum... Trelawny war als erstes dran, die Namen ihrer Truppe zu verkünden und tat dies mit gebührender Theatralik. „Geoooorge Dempsyyyy, Bettyyyy Gaaaarfield uuuuund..... Harrrrrrry Potttter!"

Harry lächelte schief und etwas verzweifelt, während die beiden anderen, ein Zweitklässler und eine Vierklässlerin ihn begeistert anstrahlten – seine Mitwirkung in ihrem Team schien die von Professorin Trelawny eindeutig aufzuwiegen.

Als nächste war Sprout an der Reihe und rief die Namen im Kasernenhofton. Ron, der in ihrer Gruppe war und mit der Wahl äußerst zufrieden zu sein schien, grinste genauso breit wie seine jüngeren Teamkollegen.

„Leg los, Severus", sagte Sprout und schob ihm den Hut hin.

Mit sauertöpfischer Miene griff der Zaubertränkemeister in den Hut und holte drei Zettel heraus, die er verächtlich auf den Tisch warf, bevor er nach dem ersten griff, um ihn zu öffnen.

„Nathaniel Twix!", las er mit Grabesstimme vor und der zu diesem Namen gehörige, schmächtige Zwölfjährige zog verschüchtert den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Snape öffnete den zweiten Zettel und sein Gesicht nahm einen geradezu verzweifelten Ausdruck an. „Neville Longbottom!"

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Neville, der die ganze Zeit über schon furchtsam auf den Hut gestarrt hatte - vor allem, seit er nicht von Professor Sprout gezogen worden war, die wohl seine erste Wahl gewesen wäre.

Snape faltete derweil mit spitzen Fingern den dritten Zettel auseinander und seine Augen blieben eine Weile ausdruckslos darauf gerichtet, ehe er besiegt den Kopf senkte.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?", murmelte er, ehe er ihn wieder hob. „Hermine Granger!", las er und ließ den Zettel danach fallen, als wäre er vergiftet.

Hermine zog die Nase kraus, während Nevilles Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe bekam.

McGonagall lächelte zufrieden und verlas die Namen der letzten drei Schüler, die zu ihrer Crew gehörten. „Jonathan Dexter, Ian Connery, Ginny Weasley! So – nachdem nun geklärt ist, wer mit wem zusammenarbeitet, kann's losgehen. Meine Gruppe folgt mir bitte zur Beratung in mein Büro."

„Mir nach ins Gewächshaus!", kommandierte Sprout.

„Folgt mir in meinen Turm", säuselte Trelawny. „Wir werden sehen, ob die Kugeln eine spirituelle Inspiration für uns haben."

Snape sagte gar nichts. Als die Professorinnen mit ihren Crews die Halle verlassen hatten, saßen die verbliebenen drei Schüler unentschlossen da und warfen verstohlene Blicke auf ihren Zaubertränkemeister, der zwar am selben Tisch, aber in einiger Entfernung saß und seine Kaffeetasse so verbiestert ansah, als hätte diese Schuld an der Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und ließ einen resignierten Blick über seine Truppe schweifen. „Kommen Sie her!", knurrte er.

Die Drei erhoben sich folgsam und trotteten herbei.

„Setzen!", kommandierte Snape.

Hermine ließ sich direkt ihm gegenüber nieder, die beiden anderen links und rechts von ihr. Neville musterte die Maserung der Tischplatte und der junge Nathaniel seine eigenen, nervös ineinander verkrampften Finger. Nur Hermine sah den gefürchteten Professor unverwandt an.

„Irgendwelche Befehle, Sir?", fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang unverkennbar mehr als nur ein Hauch Ironie mit.

„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte Snape glatt. „Lassen Sie sich schnell etwas einfallen, für diesen wunderbaren Wettbewerb." Er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Nach einer Weile - nachdem sie noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte - zog er die rechte Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine auffordernd an. „Ich warte!", ließ er sie wissen.

„Warum ich?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

Snape warf einen kurzen angewiderten Blick auf Neville und einen ebenso kurzen und kaum weniger angewiderten auf Nathaniel. „Wer wohl sonst?", fragte er, sich nun auf die Tischplatte stützend und wieder Hermine ins Visier nehmend.

„Sie, Sir?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ich habe nun wirklich absolut nichts am Hut mit so profanen Vergnügungen wie dem Bauen von Schneemännern", teilte Snape ihr mit säuerlicher Miene mit.

„Das habe ich ebenso wenig", erwiderte Hermine spitz. „Wie jeder weiß – und wie Sie mir oft genug vorgehalten haben – verbringe ich fast meine ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek und da liegt bekanntlich sehr wenig Schnee." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich fürchte, ich kann in diesem Fall nicht behilflich sein."

„Ach...", sagte Snape und die Art, wie er Hermine dabei ansah, machte es ihr schwer, seinem Blick standzuhalten. „Wenn das so ist", fuhr der Tränkemeister fort, „übertrage ich Mister Longbottom die Führung für dieses Projekt und bestimme Mister Twix zu seinem Assistenten." Er lehnte sich erneut zurück. Zu Hermines Erstaunen schien er zufrieden mit seiner neuen Aufgabenverteilung zu sein.

Neville dagegen war die Bestürzung über diesen Auftrag deutlich anzusehen und Nathaniel schien sich auch nicht gerade zu freuen.

„Nun, Mister Longbottom", sagte Snape, jetzt direkt an den Schüler gewandt, dessen erklärter Albtraum er war, „nachdem Miss Granger sich so gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen hat, erwarte ich Ihre Vorschläge."

Neville trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. „Ich... ich... ich..."

Snape sah ihn unverwandt an und klimperte ein paar mal mit den schwarzen Wimpern, was den jungen Mann noch nervöser zu machen schien. „Ja, Mister Longbottom? Ich höre!"

„Ich... habe keinen Vorschlag", presste Neville hervor.

„Das ist bedauerlich", sagte Snape und zog die Mundwinkel geringschätzig nach unten. „Dann lassen Sie sich mal etwas einfallen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine halbe Stunde. Sie finden mich im Kerker." Nach diesen Worten stand der Tränkemeister auf, kehrte den drei Schülern den Rücken und verließ, ein vergnügtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die große Halle.

„Du musst mir helfen, Hermine", wandte Neville sich flehentlich an seine Freundin, kaum dass die Tür hinter Snape zugefallen war.

„Ja!", knurrte Hermine. „Und genau das weiß ER auch. Darum hat er dich ja für diesen Job auserkoren."

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Neville kläglich.

„Du könntest zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass du nicht bereit bist, das zu tun, und dass es seine Aufgabe ist, die Führung unserer Schneemanncrew zu übernehmen", schnaubte Hermine. „Der Kerl will sich doch bloß die Finger nicht nass machen."

Neville sah sie in etwa so an, als hätte sie von ihm verlangt, sich in ein Drachennest zu setzen, Rührei aus dessen Inhalt zu machen und auf die Rückkehr der Drachenmutter zu warten.

„Schon gut", seufzte Hermine. „Dann bauen wir halt den blöden Schneemann. Pass auf, Neville: Du gehst jetzt runter zu ihm und sagst ihm, dass wir die Sache in Angriff nehmen und dass ich nun doch ein paar Ideen hätte, die wir gleich in die Tat umsetzen werden. Sag ihm, dass wir schon mal anfangen und ihn draußen erwarten. Dann besorgst du zwei einfache, aber unbedingt schwarze Schreibfedern und anschließend kommst du in den Schlosshof."

Neville schien nicht gerade begeistert über die Aussicht, alleine in den Kerker gehen zu müssen.

„Entweder das, oder du kannst alleine sehen, dass dir was einfällt", knurrte Hermine, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

„Schon gut! ich geh ja schon", beschwichtigte Neville und machte sich gleich anschließend auf den Weg.

Hermine wandte sich an Nathaniel, der den Disput der beiden älteren Schüler still mitverfolgt hatte. „Du besorgst mir bitte zwei der Onyxe aus dem Hauspokal-Zählerglas der Slytherins, zwei möglichst runde bitte, und dann noch einen der Wischmops mit den langen Zotteln von Mister Filch. Lass dich möglichst nicht erwischen. Wenn doch, sag dass du Materialien für die Schneemanntruppe von Professor Snape besorgst und dass er sicher sehr wütend werden wird, wenn du ohne diese Dinge zurückkommst. Wenn du beides besorgt hast, kommst du raus in den Hof."

Nathaniel wurde etwas blass um die Nase, nickte aber folgsam und lief hinaus.

Hermine verließ als letzte die Halle und das boshafte Lächeln, das dabei ihre Lippen kräuselte, hätte locker dem gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke zur Ehre gereicht.

xxx

Neville und Nathaniel trafen fast gleichzeitig bei Hermine ein, die bereits im Schlosshof auf sie wartete. Der Platz, der für den Schneemann vorgesehen war, wurde auf der Vorderseite weiträumig durch einen magischen Sichtschutz vor den Blicken der anderen Gruppen geschützt, die in den anderen Ecken des Hofs bereits munter am Werk waren.

Hermine, die ebenfalls bereits dabei war, Schneekugeln auf der offenen Hinterseite des Sichtschutzes heranzurollen, unterbrach die Arbeit, als sie ihre beiden Mitstreiter nahen sah.

„Und?", fragte sie, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und stellte den Fuß auf einen geheimnisvollen Eimer mit Deckel, den sie wohl in der Zwischenzeit für die Aktion besorgt hatte.

„Professor Snape kommt ein wenig später nach", berichtete Neville, der sichtlich froh war, die Unterredung alleine mit seinem Hauptfeind hinter sich zu haben. „Er hat noch etwas zu erledigen, sagt er."

„Na so eine Überraschung", erwiderte Hermine süßlich und wandte sich fragenden Blickes an das jüngste Crewmitglied.

„Ich hab alles", sagte Nathaniel stolz. „Und es hat mich niemand erwischt."

„Sehr gut!" Hermine rieb sich die Hände. „Dann legen wir mal los."

Als Snape gegen halb zwölf auf den Hof geschlendert kam, waren alle Schneemann-Gruppen vollauf mit Arbeiten beschäftigt, sodass ihn niemand bemerkte. Nur Hermine, die schon sehnsüchtig auf sein Erscheinen gewartete hatte, atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wie weit sind Sie?", erkundigte sich Snape und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den mannshohen Schneekegel, den seine Crew aufgetürmt hatte und der entfernte Ähnlichkeit zur Gestalt eines Zauberers mit wallender Robe, langem Bart und spitzem Hut aufwies.

„Wir sind noch mittendrin", antwortete Hermine gehetzt. „Aber wir müssen uns ganz schön ranhalten, wenn wir rechtzeitig fertig werden wollen."

„Fertig womit?", erkundigte sich Snape, das unvollendete Kunstwerk von oben bis unten musternd."

„Wir haben uns überlegt, welche Figur Hogwarts am besten repräsentieren könnte und haben uns darauf geeinigt, Professor Dumbledore zu bauen", teilte Hermine ihm selbstbewusst mit. „Wollen Sie mithelfen, Professor Snape?"

„Ich will Ihnen nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen, Miss Granger", erwiderte Snape mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns um zwölf."

Noch während er sich mit raschen Schritten entfernte, begannen die drei Schüler, einige Veränderungen an dem Schnee-Dumbledore vorzunehmen.

Als Professor Snape kurz vor zwölf erneut den Vorplatz des Schlosses betrat, standen die einzelnen Schneemann-Bau-Trupps bereits vor ihren noch verdeckten Bauwerken und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Auch die ihm zugeteilten Schüler schienen mit der Arbeit fertig geworden zu sein, stellte der Zaubertränkemeister zufrieden fest. Er stellte sich zu den Dreien, während sein Blick den von Hermine suchte. „Und?", fragte er, die Augenbrauen ironisch hochziehend. „Sind WIR fertig geworden?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Lehrer strafend an. „Ja, das sind WIR", beschied sie ihm.

„Nichts anderes habe ich von Ihnen erwartet", entgegnete Snape belustigt, ehe er sich umwandte, da McGonagall in die Mitte des Vorhofs getreten und um Ruhe gebeten hatte.

„So meine Lieben", sagte sie fröhlich. „Jetzt kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit. Wer fängt an?"

Professor Trelawny meldete sich eifrig und erzählte, dass sie beschlossen hätten, eine Meerjungfrau zu bauen, die daraufhin enthüllt wurde und deren gewagte Kurven einigen Aufruhr verursachten.

Danach kam die Gruppe von Sprout an die Reihe, die eine beeindruckende Riesenalraune kreiert hatte.

McGonagall präsentierte im Namen ihrer Mitstreiter ein schlafendes Einhornfohlen, das mit viel Beifall bedacht wurde.

Dann war Snape an der Reihe. „Dieser Schneemann stellt die wichtigste Person Hogwarts' dar", verkündete er, ehe er mit einem schwungvollen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Sichtschutz verschwinden ließ. Noch ehe er sich selbst zu dem vermeintlichen Kunstwerk umdrehen konnte, fingen die ersten Umstehenden an zu kichern.

Den Argwohn im Blick fuhr der Zaubertränkemeister herum und sah sich mit seinem eigenen Ebenbild konfrontiert. Allerdings kam dieser Schnee-Snape eher einer Karikatur nahe. Die Nase über dem schmalen, in den Schnee geschnittenen Mund war das prägnanteste Merkmal und scheinbar mit viel Mühe in die richtige Form gebracht worden, um dem Betrachter aus dem kalten weißen Gesicht regelrecht entgegen zu springen. Über dieser Nase funkelten zwei runde schwarze Edelsteine und die beiden zurecht gebogenen Rabenfedern, die darüber in steilem Winkel als Brauen angebracht waren, ließen diesen Onyxblick geradezu Furcht erregend wirken. Als Haare diente einer von Filchs Wischmops, der mit schwarzer Farbe behandelt worden war. Auch die geschickt aus dem Schneeklumpen herausgearbeitete Kleidung – die lange Robe und der Umhang, der sogar ein wenig so aussah, als würde er hinter dem Träger herflattern – war tiefschwarz eingefärbt. Eine dichte Reihe von Knöpfen, die aus getrockneten Wacholderbeeren bestand, verlief vom Hals bis ins untere Drittel hinab. Um die Ähnlichkeit noch zu unterstreichen, hatte man dem Tränkemeister-Duplikat verschränkte Arme verpasst, die zusammen mit dem bösen Blick die Sache wunderbar abrundeten.

Snape starrte den Snape-Schneemann an, ohne auch nur ein Regung zu zeigen.

„Wir haben uns kurzfristig anders entschieden", sagte Hermine leise, die neben ihn getreten war, „...Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt. Ich hätte Sie ja gerne um Rat gefragt, aber leider waren Sie nicht anwesend und die Zeit zu kurz, um Sie zu holen."

„Wir sprechen uns noch, Miss Granger", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Jederzeit, Professor Snape", gab Hermine sanft zurück und ihr Ton hatte etwas von der undefinierbaren Häme, in die Snape selbst oft seine Worte zu packen pflegte.

„Das ist ja... allerliebst", sagte McGonagall amüsiert, die nun zusammen mit Sprout näher herangetreten war, während die anderen Beobachter, obwohl sie eindeutig auch ihren Spaß an dem Schnee-Snape hatten, einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand für angemessen zu halten schienen.

„Die Haare sind der Hammer", röhrte Sprout, die sich nicht im Geringsten bemühte, ihr breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Snape stellte sich neben sein Ebenbild, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte seine beiden Kolleginnen finster an, was eine erneute Welle von unterdrückter, oder auch – im Falle von McGonagall und Sprout – offen bekundeter Belustigung hervorrief.

Bei der anschließend durchgeführten hochgeheimen Wahl zum schönsten Schneemann gewann der die Snape-Figur knapp vor dem Einhorn, dicht gefolgt von der barbusigen Meerjungfrau. Das Schlusslicht bildete die Alraune.

Alle Schneegebilde blieben, nachdem das Wetter mitspielte und konstant kalt blieb, fast bis zum Ende der Weihnachtsferien stehen... nur der Snape-Schneemann fiel in der Nacht nach dem Wettbewerb einem der äußerst seltenen Winter-Gewitter, genauer gesagt einem daraus resultierenden Blitzschlag zum Opfer. Als man Snape Tags darauf zu diesem erstaunlichen Naturphänomen befragte, zuckte er nur die Schultern und machte ein täuschend echt wirkendes, ratloses Gesicht.

Obwohl des Beweises beraubt, freuten sich Lehrer wie Schüler darauf, ihren von den Ferien zurückkehrenden Kollegen von dem Schnee-Snape zu berichten. Auch Neville und Nathaniel, die von ihrer Teamkollegin überrumpelt und zu der ‚Tat' angestiftet worden waren, atmeten auf und gewannen der Sache im Nachhinein etwas Lustiges ab.

Lediglich Hermine Granger bekam von Professor Snape die Auflage, einige Wochen lang jeden Samstag zur Strafarbeit im Kerker anzutreten...

...aber das ist eine völlig andere Geschichte. :)

E N D E


	9. 9 Dezember

**9. Dezember**

**Katzen im Schnee**

von Lindiwe

Zufrieden schnurrend schloss sie kurz die Augen und atmete tief den Duft der kalten, klaren Winternacht ein. Der frische Schnee unter ihren Pfoten knirschte leise und fühlte sich angenehm erfrischend an, als sie wenig später den mondbeschienenen Weg entlang lief, der sie vom Schloss weg und bis nach Hogsmeade hinüber führen würde, wenn sie es wollte.

Sie liebte es, der Hektik und Betriebsamkeit des Schlosses abends endlich einmal entfliehen zu können. Sie liebte die ausgedehnten Streifzüge in ihrer Animagusgestalt und die Freiheiten die der geschmeidige Katzenkörper so mit sich brachte.

Welche Frau des reiferen Semesters konnte schon von sich behaupten mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Stand eine Mauer zu überwinden, welche mindestens dreimal so hoch war, als sie selbst? Und wer konnte schon nachvollziehen wie viel anders die Welt aussah, wenn man sie mit den wachen Augen einer Katze erblickte? Vom Geruchssinn mal ganz abgesehen.

Minerva seufzte stumm. Gerade an solch stressigen Tagen, wie der vergangene einer gewesen war, schätzte sie ihre Fähigkeit, die Gestalt zu wechseln, ganz besonders.

Das stundenlange Herumstromern durch die Wiesen und am Waldrand entlang erfüllte sie immer mit einer ganz eigenen Art der Zufriedenheit, die keine Beschäftigung sonst ihr bieten konnte. Diese Streifzüge halfen ihr oft, über Situationen nachzudenken, Entscheidungen zu fällen oder einfach nur, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, mit dem sie heute beinahe den ganzen Abend darüber diskutiert hatte, welche Farben man dieses Mal für die Weihnachtsdekorationen auswählen sollte , um keines der Häuser zu benachteiligen , war wie in jedem Jahr äußerst ermüdend gewesen.

Natürlich hatte sie, ebenfalls wie in jedem Jahr, ihren Kopf durchgesetzt. Auch wenn sich Albus nicht sonderlich erfreut über ihre Wahl gezeigt hatte und – gleich eines trotzigen Kindes, welches versucht seinen Willen durchzusetzen- immer wieder neue Gründe für seine Favoriten genannt hatte. Es blieb dabei. Die Dekorationen, Girlanden und Christbaumkugeln würden dieses Weihnachten in dunklem Violett und Gold erstrahlen.

Obwohl das Thema an sich müßig war und Minerva die Wahl sowieso immer für sich entschied, war dieses Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden, ein fester Bestandteil vorweihnachtlicher Organisation geworden.

Trotz des Erfolgs , den sie errungen hatte, war die langatmige Diskussion der sprichwörtliche Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte und Minerva dazu veranlasst hatte, um ihrer seelischen Entspannung willen, seit längerer Zeit mal wieder eine Nacht zum Tag zu machen- auch wenn sie den Schlafmangel morgen sicher bitter bereuen würde.

Ein lautlos fallender Schleier aus weißen Flocken begleite ihren Weg und hüllte sie in wohltuende Stille .Sie hatte inzwischen die ersten Häuser des Dorfes erreicht und freute sich darauf, das an sich wohlbekannte Terrain, wieder einmal aus dem Blickwinkel einer getigerten Katze zu erkunden und unentdeckt den einen oder anderen Blick in ein erleuchtetes Fenster zu wagen.

Doch so weit sollte es diesmal erst gar nicht erst kommen!

Bereits wenige Augenblicke, nachdem sie das Dorf betreten hatte, hörte sie das leise aber unverkennbar vorhandene Knirschen eines zweiten Pfotenpaares hinter sich und genervt schloss sie kurz die Augen. Neeein!

Dabei hatte sie so sehr gehofft, dass sie seine Anwesenheit diesmal nicht ertragen musste!

Er war kein unangenehmer Begleiter und auch sonst war von ihm wohl keine Gefahr zu erwarten.

Dennoch war er ihr gänzlich unwillkommen. War er doch, durch die aufdringliche Art, in der er ihr den Hof zu machen versuchte, der Grund, weshalb Minerva ihre Ausflüge in Katzengestalt inzwischen auf ein gerade noch aushaltbares Minimum beschränkt hatte.

Mit einem äußerst frostigen Blick wandte sie sich langsam zu dem großen weißen Kater um, der nun gemächlich und mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf sie zukam. „Auch schon wieder hier, ja?", bemerkte sie spöttisch, denn insgeheim hatte sie schon mit ihm gerechnet.

Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann ihr Verehrer ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, und es war ihr ebenso völlig schleierhaft, woher er jedes Mal so genau zu wissen schien, wann und vor allem wo sie unterwegs war.

Dennoch tauchte er mit absoluter Zuverlässigkeit immer gerade an solchen Tagen auf, an denen sie sich im Schloss hatte ärgern müssen und sich hier draußen Entspannung durch meditative Einsamkeit erhoffte.

Doch wie immer ließ sich der Galan auch dieses Mal nicht so einfach abwimmeln und gesellte sich so selbstverständlich zu ihr, als hätten sie dieses Zusammentreffen verabredet.

Eigentlich hätte ihr der stattliche Kater durchaus gefallen können. Die hellen Augen waren sanft und sprachen von einiger Lebenserfahrung, das schneeweiße, lange Fell war gepflegt und die Art, wie er in seinem ständigen Bemühen um sie nicht nachzulassen schien, ließ sie sich auf eine lächerliche Art und Weise sogar geschmeichelt fühlen.

Denn sein beständiges Werben war ein überaus freundlicher Kontrast zu dem, was die Männer in ihrer Welt ihr sonst an Aufmerksamkeit zuteil kommen ließen.

Dennoch.. zu mehr als zu einem hübschen Haustier würde ihr Verehrer leider nicht taugen.

Immerhin konnte Minerva McGonagall kein Verhältnis anfangen- mit einem Kater!

In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie sich sogar schon einmal vor seinen Augen in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt, doch selbst dies schien nur eine unbedeutende Tatsache für ihn darzustellen.

Leider aber kein Hindernis, auf ihrem nächsten Ausflug noch heftiger um sie zu werben.

Eigentlich war es jammerschade um soviel vergeudete, wahrhafte Zuneigung… und sie brachte es auch diesmal nicht übers Herz, wirklich böse zu werden.

So liefen sie in trauter Zweisamkeit eine Weile nebeneinander durch den frischen Schnee, und Minerva überlegte fieberhaft, wie es ihr gelingen konnte, ihren übereifrigen Bewunderer einigermaßen höflich wieder loszuwerden und ihren geplanten Ausflug doch noch zu retten.

Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als er seinen Kopf plötzlich zu ihr hinüber beugte und mit einem liebevollen Schnurren an ihrer Seite entlang rieb.

„Bring mich nicht soweit, meine gute Erziehung zu vergessen!", fauchte sie nun allerdings deutlich gereizt und rückte beträchtlich von ihrem Begleiter ab, der sie mit unschuldigem Blick maß und dann unbeeindruckt von ihren scharfen Worten wieder seinen Platz direkt neben ihr einnahm.

Nach einigen weiteren ähnlich gearteten Annäherungsversuchen gab sie schließlich vollkommen entnervt auf.

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht, nicht wahr?", blaffte sie ihren weißen Romeo in schriller Tonlage an und verwandelte sich, vor unterdrückter Wut zitternd, zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt.

„Ich- bin- keine-deiner -Art ! Ich bin ein Mensch! Eine Hexe! Eine Hexe die hier nur ein wenig Zerstreuung sucht, nicht den Bund fürs Leben!" brüllte sie dem Tier entgegen, welches nun wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt saß und sie mit treuherzig kugelrunden Katzenaugen musterte.

„Aaaargh..", schimpfte sie und riss die Arme in einer verzweifelten Geste nach oben, nur um sie einen Augenblick später wieder sinken zu lassen.

„Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn, wer weiß ob du überhaupt verstehst was ich sage?", fügte sie nun deutlich leiser und mit einer leichten Resignation in der Stimme hinzu, drehte sich um und stapfte mit untergeschlagenen Armen und leise vor sich hin fluchend zurück in Richtung Hogwarts.

***

Der große, weiße Kater aber blieb mitten auf dem Weg sitzen und sah ihr mit funkelndem Blick nach, bis sie hinter dem kleinen Hügel verschwunden war.

Hätten Katzen die Fähigkeit laut zu lachen, wäre Minerva sicherlich stutzig geworden, ob des schallenden Gelächters, welches hinter ihr her geklungen hätte.

So aber sah man nur einen äußerst zufrieden aussehenden Kater im Schnee sitzen, der sich wenig später ebenfalls in einen Menschen verwandelte, welcher leise und ein wenig gehässig kicherte, während er seine Gewänder ordnete.

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit eher zufällig von der Gewohnheit seiner Kollegin erfahren, in Stresssituationen diese Art Ausflüge zu unternehmen und hatte zuerst aus Neugier begonnen, ihr mit Hilfe einer speziellen Vielsafttrankkreation , immer öfter zu folgen.

Eher versehentlich hatte sie ihn dann bei einem ihrer Streifzüge entdeckt und ohne zu überlegen hatte er die Flucht nach vorn angetreten und begonnen, sie mit schamloser Offenheit zu umwerben.

Dass ihr dies offenbar so dermaßen auf die Nerven ging, gefiel ihm mehr als er jemals vor irgendwem zugegeben hätte. Hatte er doch damit eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich ein bisschen dafür zu revanchieren, wenn er sich mal wieder über sie geärgert hatte.

Nein, es war sicherlich nicht die feine Art von ihm, ihr diese kleinen Auszeiten derart zu verleiden aber er empfand es als äußerst entspannend!

Und das sie bis heute offenbar keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft hatte und ihn für einen ganz normalen Kater zu halten schien, solange er nicht mit ihr sprach, verstärkte sein Amüsement um ein vielfaches.

Aus der Weihnachtsfarbendiskussion war sie, wie immer, als Siegerin hervorgegangen. Doch hier hatte er das Gefecht eindeutig für sich entschieden.

Ein wenig unfair…..zugegeben. Aber sie war eine Frau UND eine Hexe... da konnte man nicht mit fairen Mitteln arbeiten. Noch immer grinsend strich sich der Schulleiter zufrieden über den langen weißen Bart und erfreute sich gedanklich noch einmal an ihrem kleinen Gefühlsausbruch, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg ins Schloss machte.

Mit solchen amüsanten Gedanken ließ sich selbst eine ungeliebte Farbkombination eine Weile ertragen!

***

Frohe Weihnachtszeit !


	10. 10 Dezember

**10. Dezember**

**Winter ist 's**

von Tamsyn

-

_Dieses kleine, politisch vollkommen unkorrekte Gedicht ist in Anlehnung an den Film „Ist das Leben nicht schön?" entstanden. _

_Keine Ahnung, wem der gehört, mir auf jeden Fall nicht. Und von JKRs Kreationen gehört mir leider auch keine. _

-

Winter ist 's. Der Mondenschein

Dringt schwach nur in die Kerker ein

Und trifft dort auf den dunklen Mann,

Der sich an nichts erfreuen kann.

Er sitzt im Sessel, ist ganz allein.

Keine Wärme ist um ihn, kein Kerzenschein.

So manches Mal seufzt er ins Leere:

„Wenn ich doch nie geboren wäre!"

-

Als wär 's ein Stichwort, mit einem Mal

Kommt Leben in den Mondenstrahl.

Etwas fügt sich zusammen. Zart und klein

Steht just auf der Lehne ein Engelein.

-

Noch sieht es nicht der dunkle Mann,

Drum piepst es wisperhell ihn an:

„Ich habe deinen Wunsch gehört,

Und wenn 's dich nicht beim Grübeln stört,

Will ich dir zeigen, was wäre gescheh 'n

Hättest nie das Licht der Welt du geseh 'n"

-

Sprach 's und tat 's. Der dunkle Mann

Fängt engelgesteuert das Träumen an.

Bilder rauschen an ihm vorbei,

So wäre die Welt, wär' er nicht dabei.

Ein Bild ist es, das tief an ihn rührt,

Das flackernd und lodernd den Lebensgeist schürt:

Ein Mann, eine Frau, ein Kind noch dabei.

Lachend und scherzend winken die Drei.

-

Jäh erlischt der Träume Schein

Verlegen druckst das Engelein:

„So dacht' ich das nicht, doch ein Engel, ein Wort:

Wenn du es dir wünscht, hol ich dich hier fort.

Es wär', als hätt 's dich nie gegeben.

Die andren werden trotzdem leben"

-

Zögernd hält es inne. Der dunkle Mann

Wendet langsam den Kopf und sieht es an.

Dann hebt er die Hand und schnippt, sehr grob,

Das Englein zurück in den Schein, der es wob.

-

„Kein Interesse", der Dunkle schnaubt.

„Hast lang genug den Nerv mir geraubt"

Nach Träumen steht ihm nicht der Sinn,

Doch plötzlich grinst er vor sich hin:

„Aber eines hat wohl den Schmerz mir gelindert:

Den glücklichen James Potter hab ich verhindert!"


	11. 11 Dezember

**11. Dezember**

**WWW - Wald, Wandschrank, Wunsch**

(von Kira Gmork)

Da war ein Baum. Und noch einer. Und noch einer. Nun gut...es war ein Wald.

Die nackten Äste und knorrigen Stämme waren teilweise von Schnee bedeckt, der in der Sonne glitzerte, als hätten Tausende von Feen Puderzucker darüber gestreut. Und tatsächlich drehte eine Fee, im Schutze der niedrigen Büsche schwebend, ihre Runden. Sie wartete auf jemanden, und ihr kleines Herz schlug vor Aufregung scheinbar doppelt so schnell wie ihre schimmernden Flügel. Ab und an blies sie sich warme Atemluft in ihre kleinen Hände und zog den grünen Schal fester um ihren Hals. Erst hatte sie ihn gar nicht anziehen wollen, weil er nicht zu ihrem rosa Rüschenkleidchen passte, nun aber war sie froh, dass sie ihrer Eitelkeit getrotzt hatte und zumindest ihr Hals schön warm war, wenngleich auch ihre nackten Beinchen von einer dicken Gänsehaut überzogen waren. Sie hätte einen Zauber anwenden können, aber für sich selbst zu zaubern stand ihren Regeln entgegen. Eine Fee zauberte für andere - niemals für sich selbst...und schon gar nicht aus einem so lächerlichen Grund. Sie ließ sich verträumt ein Stückchen tiefer sinken und dachte: "Für ihn werde ich zaubern. Alles, was er sich erträumt. Ich werde ihn glücklich machen, den unglücklichen Mann." Und ihr Herzschlag legte bei diesem Gedanken gleich noch ein paar Takte zu, während es wieder zu schneien begann.

Da war eine Schneeflocke. Und noch eine. Und noch eine. Nun gut...es schneite wie bekloppt.

Severus Snape wich einem verschneiten Hügel aus und trat zwischen die ersten Bäume des Waldes. Der Schnee rieselt hier viel feiner, als würde er durch die vielen Nadelbäume gesiebt. Severus würde noch ein ganzes Stück weit gehen müssen, bis er zu den inzwischen laublosen Bäumen gelangte, deren Rinde er bereits im Sommer für diese winterliche Ernte vorbereitet hatte. Dank eines kleinen, aber dauerhaften Zusatzes ins Wurzelwerk der Bäume, gewann er seit ein paar Tagen eine einzigartige Substanz aus der Rinde der Bäume, die er nach ihrer Aufbereitung einem Elixier hinzufügen würde, das ihm Ruhm und Ehre in der Riege der Zaubertrankmeister sichern würde. Ob er Ruhm und Ehre von anderer Seite überhaupt wollte, würde er entscheiden, wenn es soweit war. Nun jedoch galt es erst einmal, den Weg dorthin zu bewältigen, ohne sich die Füße abzufrieren. Severus zog den grünen Schal fester um seinen Kragen, auch wenn das wenig Einfluss auf seine eisigen Zehen hatte.

Da waren Schritte. Noch mehr Schritte. Und noch mehr Schritte. Ah gut...er kam!

Vor freudigem Schreck schienen die Flügel der kleinen Fee plötzlich wie gelähmt - sie fiel in den schneebedeckten Busch, über dem sie geschwebt war. Schnell strich sie sich das weiße Pulver von den Flügeln und versuchte gegen die weiße Pracht, die von oben auf sie fiel, anzufliegen. Das war schwerer als gedacht, schon alleine deshalb, weil ihr rechter Flügel durch den Sturz zerknickt war. In diesem Notfall rang sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben dazu durch, für sich selbst zu zaubern. Doch kaum hatte sie ihren Flügel durch Magie gerichtet, fiel ihr ein, dass der Mann den goldenen Lichtschimmer ihres Zaubers ganz bestimmt gesehen hatte. Sie hielt den Atem an, als große, schlanke Hände die Blätter teilten, die sie bislang vor seinem Blick verborgen hatten.

Da war ein Leuchten. Ein helles Leuchten. Ein unverkennbar helles Leuchten. Nun gut...er musste nachsehen.

Vorsichtig teilte er die Blätter eines Busches, der von dichtem Schnee bedeckt war. Und dann sah er sie. Eine kleine Fee, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Sie trug einen grünen Schal, so wie er. Und sie trug ein rosa Rüschenkleid. Er fror augenblicklich noch mehr, als er ihre nackten Beine sah.

"Wie kommst du hierher?", fragte er knurrend.

"Verflogen", brachte sie mühsam heraus. Wie sollte sie auch zugeben, dass sie hier war, weil sie auf ihn gewartet hatte? Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass es seine traurigen schwarzen Augen gewesen waren, die sie seit Tagen nicht mehr losließen, und die sie nur ein Mal vor Glück strahlen sehen wollte. Seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal durch Zufall hier im Wald beobachtet hatte, kam sie täglich hierher, um ihm heimlich dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit einem messerartigen Werkzeug an den Rinden der Bäume herumschnitzte. Sie wusste nicht, warum er das tat, aber es schien von großer Wichtigkeit zu sein, denn er gab oft leise aber schmerzvolle Seufzer von sich, wenn der Wind seine Kleidung durchdrang und ihm eisige Glieder bescherte. Menschen froren ja sicher noch viel schneller als Feen, und sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, sich durch einen Zauber zu wärmen. Sie sah ihn an, den dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den traurigen Augen, die nun eher erbost wirkten.

"Dann mach, dass du nach Hause kommst, du holst dir sonst den Tod!", fuhr er sie an. Die Fee bewegte leicht die Flügel und prüfte den rechten, indem sie ihn mehrfach alleine schlagen ließ. Der Mann schien zu glauben, sie würde seinen harschen Rat befolgen, aber davon war die Fee weit entfernt.

"Was tust du hier im Wald?", fragte sie und bekam gar nicht genug vom Anblick seiner Nase. Die war so besonders! Sie verliebte sich sofort in dieses menschliche Riechorgan. Der Mann schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und ließ den Busch so plötzlich los, dass der Fee beinahe ein Ast ins Gesicht schlug. "Ich habe zu tun!", fauchte er, "glotz jemand anderen an!"

Sie flog empor, so dass der Schnee nur so wirbelte, dann schwebte sie auf einer Stelle und lächelte milde, wenngleich ihr Herz vor Verliebtheit auch in ihrer Kehle wummerte. "Was wünschst du dir?", fragte sie und lächelte. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und knirschte: "Was soll der Quatsch?"

"Das ist kein Quatsch. Ich kann dir einen Wunsch erfüllen, oder auch mehrere. Ich kann nämlich zaubern", berichtete sie stolz.

Er ließ die Augenbraue uninteressiert wieder sinken und sagte: "Das kann ich auch. Ich bin ein Magier."

Der kleinen Fee stand der Mund offen. Ein Magier? Und sie hatte immer geglaubt, die seien nur eine Legende. "Oh", stammelte sie und ließ ihre Flügel kurz hängen, worauf sie gleich ein ganzes Stück tiefer sank. "Du kommst nicht aus der Gegend, oder?", fragte Severus schließlich, als er die grenzenlose Enttäuschung des Feen-Wesens erkannte.

"Nein. Ich komme aus einem Wandschrank."

"Aus einem...Wandschrank?", wiederholte Severus fassungslos. Er hatte einen anderen Wald erwartet, eine andere Gegend, vielleicht sogar ein anderes Land - aber einen Wandschrank? Er runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf, knapp über dem rechten Ohr.

Die Fee erklärte mit vor Verlegenheit glühenden Wangen. "Als ich noch ganz jung war, bin ich einmal in das Zimmer eines kleinen Jungen geflogen. Er schlief. Das Dumme war nur, dass er aufgewacht ist, als ich wieder raus wollte und gegen eine geschlossene Fensterscheibe flog.

Er hat mich mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz eingefangen und in ein Glas mit Deckel gesperrt. In den Deckel hat er Luftlöcher gemacht, und das Glas dann in einen Wandschrank in seinem Zimmer gestellt."

Severus hatte beinahe die Kälte vergessen, während er sich diese traumatische Geschichte anhörte.

"Und was geschah dann?", fragte er so abweisend wie möglich, um nicht erkennen zu lassen, dass ihn das Erzählte ziemlich mitnahm. Die Fee zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. "Gar nichts. Das ist alles."

"Aber wann bist du denn dort wieder raus gekommen?"

Die Fee überlegte. "Oh, das war....hm...vor ungefähr einer Woche."

Severus wurde blass. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, sie einfach stehen zu lassen und sich wieder seinem eigenen Leben zuzuwenden. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt lustiger, aber zumindest war es SEIN verkorkstes Dasein! Als die Fee mit glockenheller Stimme weiter erzählte, war es jedoch, als wären Severus Füße auf dem Boden festgefroren.

"Der Junge, der mich gefangen hatte, bekam viele Jahre lang fast jeden Abend eine Geschichte vorgelesen. Darin ging es meistens um Zauberer, Einhörner und andere magische Wesen. Als der Junge älter wurde, begann er die Geschichten zu hinterfragen und man erklärte ihm, dass es solche Wesen in Wahrheit gar nicht geben würde...dass sie erfunden seien. Nun, er hatte mich, aber trotzdem glaubte er nach einer Weile nicht mehr an Feen, Zauberer und Einhörner. Und ich lernte gleichsam mit ihm, dass es solche Geschöpfe nicht gibt. Ich hielt mich für...", sie errötete.

"Du hast dich für einzigartig gehalten", beendete er ihren Satz.

Sie nickte beschämt.

"Warum hast du dich nicht durch einen Zauber aus deiner Zwangslage befreit?"

Sie errötete noch mehr. "Weil es das erste war, was ich damals gelernt habe: Zaubere niemals für dich selbst."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Wer fragt schon in einer solchen Situation nach Regeln?"

"Nun, ich mache Fortschritte", verteidigte sie sich, "ich habe eben für mich selbst gezaubert."  
Ihm entging nicht, wie stolz sie das machte. Er knurrte Beifall.

"Wie konntest du in dem Glas überhaupt so lange überleben? Warum bist du nicht verhungert?", fragte er dann.

"Feen essen nichts."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Magier schon." Sie nickte, dankbar für diese Information.

"Gibt es hier noch mehr von deiner Art?", fragte sie scheu.

Severus nickte. "Außerdem gibt es in diesem Wald Einhörner, Zentauren und jede Menge anderer magischer Geschöpfe. Vermutlich auch eine ganze Horde Feen. Am besten, du gehst sie jetzt suchen und lässt mich meine Arbeit tun. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor mir die Zehen abfrieren."

"Ich möchte, dass du dir etwas wünschst", sagte die Fee plötzlich begehrlich. Severus brummte. "Wie ich dir schon sagte, beherrsche ich selbst Magie. Es ist also nicht nötig, dass du..."

"Bitte! Ich wünsche mir, dass du dir etwas wünschst", sagte sie eindringlich und ihre Augen wirkten fiebrig vor Angst, dass er sie einfach fortschicken könnte, ohne ihr ihren Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen.

"Gut", brummte er schließlich. "Ich wünsche mir...dass du nicht mehr frieren musst."

Kaum hatte er seinen Wunsch ausgesprochen, verwandelte sich das rosa Rüschenkleidchen der Fee in einen dicken, warmen Schneeanzug. Der Schal wurde doppelt so lang und schlang sich um ihre kalten Ohren. Eine grüne Mütze zog sich bis tief in ihre Stirn und dicke Winterstiefel verbargen nun ihre Füße, die in flauschigen, mintgrünen Socken steckten.

Die Fee wollte schon protestieren, weil er sich nichts für sich selbst gewünscht hatte, als sie sah, wie das sonst so grimmige Gesicht sich aufhellte und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes trat, den sie so gerne nur ein Mal hatte glücklich sehen wollen. Gleich wurde ihr noch viel wärmer.

"Hör zu", brummte er dann erneut, "ich muss mich nun wirklich beeilen, und mein eigentliches Vorhaben auf morgen verschieben, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Weihnachtsfest. Mein Chef sieht das gar nicht gerne. Aber ich weiß, dass er sich sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn du mich begleitest und er dafür sorgen darf, dass du unter Deinesgleichen kommst. Er hat gute Verbindungen in der magischen Welt."

Etwas scheu sah sie ihn an, und doch strahlten ihre Augen vor Dankbarkeit, denn hier im Wald nach anderen Feen suchen zu müssen, die sie womöglich niemals fand, hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

"Ist er auch ein Magier?", fragte sie leise. Er nickte. "Ja, das ist er. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Und im Gegensatz zu mir ist er freundlich. Du wirst dich sicher gut mit ihm verstehen."

Die kleine Fee hüpfte nun aufgeregt hin und her. "Du nimmst mich wirklich mit? Aber es gibt ein Problem. Mit diesem...Kleidungsstück hier kann ich nicht fliegen", sie zeigte auf den wattierten Schneeanzug.

Severus nickte verstehend. Dann streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus und die Fee kletterte hinein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sie auf seine Schulter. Und während Severus durch den Schnee in Richtung des festlich geschmückten Schlosses stapfte, kuschelte die kleine Fee sich in seinen Schal, in dem Wissen, dass es keinen Mann geben konnte, der freundlicher war, als der, den sie gerade zum Lächeln gebracht hatte.

**Ende **


	12. 12 Dezember

**12. Dezember**

Langsamer Tod

von Lapislazuli

Es war nicht Watte, sondern harter Schnee, der unter seinen Schuhen knirschte. Ein widerlich schrilles Geräusch in dieser ansonsten geräuschlosen Landschaft.

Severus beschleunigte seine Schritte, holte immer weiter aus.

Er wusste, dass es seine Muskeln waren, die unter der Belastung krampften. Dass der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn perlte, und die eisige Luft in seiner Lunge brannte. Dabei fühlte er nichts! Der Schmerz drang nicht bis zu ihm vor.

Er fixierte einen Punkt zwischen den Bäumen vor ihm und maß rasch die Richtigkeit der Perspektive, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich seine Augen waren, aus denen er blickte. Dennoch wunderte er sich, wie merkwürdig ihm das Sehen vorkam, und der Ausschnitt, den er zur Verfügung hatte, wie mechanisch jedes einzelne Zwinkern war.

Und erst recht die Hände - bleiche Hände, die im Takt der Schritte neben seinem Körper baumelten. Er kannte jede Furche in der Haut, jede Rille in den Nägeln seit Jahrzehnten. Aber Hände, die er nicht mehr fühlen konnte, waren nutzlos.

Ein wenig machte ihm dieses Nicht-Fühlen Angst, gleichzeitig empfand er ein starkes Verlangen danach, seinen Körper, der nicht mehr zu ihm zu gehören schien, zu schinden.

Wer wohl entschied, welche Hülle man übergestülpt und für eine gewisse Dauer geliehen bekommt und wie sie auszusehen hat?

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Körper kein dichtes Gefäß mehr war, als Aufbewahrungsort für sein Denken und Fühlen nicht mehr taugte. Bei jedem Schritt schwappte er über sich hinaus. Es war, als würde er sich eher begleiten, statt selbst derjenige zu sein, der geht. Sich selbst von außerhalb seines Körpers zu beobachten war verrückt. Er schien zu etwas ähnlichem wie seiner eigenen Aura geworden zu sein.

Dieses Gefühl, sich bei völligem Bewusstsein von seinem Körper zu trennen, war sehr befremdlich. Nicht mehr ganz bei seinen Sinnen sein – so hieß es doch, um zu guter Letzt irgendwann auch noch seinen Verstand einzubüßen. Das Gefühl von Panik war ihm bis eben noch fremd gewesen. Er kämpfte das unkontrolliert rasende Herz in seiner Brust mit noch härteren, schnelleren Schritten nieder.

Das offene Gelände hatte er jetzt hinter sich gelassen und tauchte in die Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes ein. Das Schloss war schon gar nicht mehr real. Wer war Draco, Potter oder Dumbledore mit seiner geschwärzten Hand?

Er schlug mit seinem Hinterkopf gegen den nächsten Baum, fest und viele Male...

Während er so reglos am Boden lag, mit dem Gesicht im Schnee, und nicht mehr überrascht war, dass er die Kälte nicht spürte, ebensowenig das warme Blut, fragte er sich, wie lange es noch dauern mochte, bis endlich alles aus war.

Er wusste schon lange wie es enden würde, dafür brauchte er keine Prophezeiung. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber zu lange und intensiv mit dem Gedanken an das Ende beschäftigt und konnte die Auflösung nun nicht mehr aufhalten.

Um wieder gut zu machen, was er selbst als seine Schuld empfand, aber noch viel mehr, was man ihm von außen als seine Schuld auferlegte, hatte er sich so perfekt auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten wollen. Vielleicht viel zu perfekt, so dass er jetzt weit vor der Zeit sich innigst wünschte, schon abschließen zu dürfen. Aber seine Wünsche zählten nun mal nicht.

Ein banaler Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn – mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war das heute das letzte Weihnachten für ihn. Wie gerne hätte er eine Augenbraue gehoben!

Wie lächerlich manches selbst in Augenblicken der größten Verzweiflung scheinen konnte - in der Großen Halle feierten sie Weihnachten, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt, als gäbe es ihn nicht, und er konnte als seinen ganz persönlichen Beitrag dazu nicht einmal die Braue heben...

Dass da aber noch viele andere letzte Male kommen könnten, Dinge, die er tagtäglich verabschieden musste, war noch ein viel beunruhigenderer Gedanke. Vielleicht noch viele quälend lange Monate wird er sich selbst zwingen, bei unzähligen kleinen Verrichtungen an das letzte Mal denken zu müssen.

Doch plötzlich war da etwas.

Ein Gefühl, dem er vorsichtig auf die Schliche kommen wollte. Ein Schmerz, der stärker wurde. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Stillstands, der Leere, atmete er vorsichtig auf. Es war, als würde das Stechen im Inneren ihn wieder instandsetzen, den Wirbel stoppen, die Dinge an ihren rechten Platz rücken. Er begriff, er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Er rappelte sich hoch, zog seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sich.

Man brauchte ihn. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Er hatte noch eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Da war keine Bitterkeit in ihm, dass ausgerechnet der Ruf des Dunklen Lords ihm dieses Bewusstsein zurück brachte. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet.

Seinen schmerzenden Unterarm fest umklammert, disapparierte er mit einem leisen Plopp.

Ein dicker Ast oben im Baum gab seinen gesammelten Schnee frei, der die Abdrücke und Blutspuren am Boden bedeckte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen...


	13. 13 Dezember

**13. Dezember  
**

**Der Wunschtrank**

(von Maren)

"Ich halte das wirklich für keine gute Idee, Professor."

Albus Dumbledore lachte. "Ach Severus, sieh das doch nicht so negativ. Glaub mir, das wird ein riesiger Spaß."

"Spaß? Und was, wenn sich jemand wünscht, Direktor von Hogwarts zu sein?"

"Dann wird er das eben für den Tag sein. Wo liegt das Problem?"

Da hätte Snape ihm eine ganze Menge an möglichen Schwierigkeiten aufzählen können. Doch er beschloss, sich auf die wichtigste zu beschränken. "Und wenn es einer Ihrer Feinde ist, Professor?"

Dumbledore winkte ab. "Den Trank werden wir ja nur in Hogwarts verteilen."

"Trotzdem halte ich das für viel zu riskant. Stellen Sie sich doch einmal vor Ron Weasley wünscht sich zum Direktor. Sie setzen ihn auf Ihren Platz – und dann wird Hogwarts angegriffen. Was dann? Mit so einem unfähigen Direktor sind wir vollkommen chancenlos. Und wer weiß, wo die anderen dann sind, wahrscheinlich wünscht sich Professor Trelawney eine Reise zum Mond und Professor McGonogall einen Schottlandtrip."

"Das wird schon nicht passieren."

"Und was, wenn, nur mal angenommen, sich jemand die Zuneigung einer bestimmten Person wünscht, diese denjenigen aber nicht ausstehen kann. Wie wirkt der Zauber dann?"

"Vertrau auf seine Kraft. Bereite ihn nur so zu, wie es im Rezept steht. Und nun mach dich an die Arbeit, wir wollen doch, dass er rechtzeitig fertig wird."

Snape wollte widersprechen, sah dann aber ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Er wünschte dem alten Zauberer noch einen schönen Tag und begab sich schnurstracks in seinen Kerker. Wunschtrank! Auf solch eine Idee konnte auch nur Dumbledore kommen. Zugegeben, die Idee besaß ja durchaus ihren Reiz. Und Snape ertappte sich dabei, dass er auch gerne den einen oder anderen geheimen Wunsch erfüllt bekäme. Aber deshalb durfte man doch nicht alle Vorsicht außer Acht lassen!

Noch immer fassungslos über solchen Leichtsinn rührte er den Trank an und gab abschließend Zimt und Koriander dazu. Nicht, dass die Gewürze irgendeine Wirkung hätten. Aber sie dufteten gut und schmeckten nach Weihnachten – auch eine Idee Dumbledores.

Das Rezept an sich war allerdings interessant. Snape fertigte für sich eine Kopie an, man konnte ja nie wissen, ob und wann man solch einen Trank vielleicht wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Und diese Weihnachts-Spielerei stellte zumindest einen guten Test für den Trank dar.

Weihnachtliche Klänge und der Geruch von Bratäpfeln erfüllten die Luft. Ein bis zur Decke reichender Weihnachtsbaum schmückte die große Halle. Kugeln, Zuckerzeug und Kerzen zogen die Blicke auf sich.

Die Tische bogen sich unter gefülltem Truthahn und Plumpudding. Es gab reichlich Eierpunsch und nachdem alle satt auf ihren Plätzen saßen, wurde der Wunschtrank ausgeschenkt. Jeder, der ihn trank, sollte sich dabei etwas wünschen.

Snape hatte lange überlegt, was sein Wunsch sein sollte. Es gab da etliche Dinge, zum Beispiel eine bessere Heizmöglichkeit in seinem Kerker. Aber was nützte es, wenn es dort nur für einen einzigen Tag warm wurde. Außerdem ließ es sich mit Wärmezaubern und genügend Wolldecken gut aushalten.

Aber er hatte schon lange keine Frau mehr in seinem Bett gehabt. So wünschte er sich, die Nacht mit einer Frau zu verbringen. Damit eine gewisse Überraschung blieb, wünschte er sich keine bestimmte, sondern überließ es dem Zauber, wen er ihm brachte. Es gab mehrere, mit denen Snape gerne eine Nacht – oder auch mehr – verbracht hätte, zum Beispiel diese bezaubernde Austauschlehrerin aus Beauxbaton. Sie hatte einen geradezu hinreißenden Akzent und unterrichtete erst seit wenigen Monaten in Hogwarts.

Und es musste ja keine Kollegin sein. Über Weihnachten hatte Dumbledore weitere Gäste eingeladen, unter anderem auch die Malfoys. Die hinreißend schöne Narcissa hätte Snape nur zu gerne in seinem Bett gehabt.

Aber in Kürze würde er wissen, wen der Trank ihm geschickt hatte. Er wartete noch ein wenig. Die ersten fanden sich bereits, begannen zu tanzen oder warfen sich tiefe Blicke zu. Ein Liebeswunsch schien also weder unter Lehrern noch unter Schülern ungewöhnlich zu sein.

Snape genehmigte sich noch ein Glas Eierpunsch, dann machte er sich auf in seinen Kerker.

Zu seiner Freude war die Tür angelehnt, also wartete bereits jemand auf ihn. Ob es die kleine Französin war? Oder diese neue Lehrerin aus Amerika, die zwar etwas zu schrille rote Haare, aber dafür eine sündhaft kurvige Figur hatte. Vielleicht erwartete ihn ja auch eine nackte Narcissa. Egal, er würde sich über jede Frau freuen.

"Hallo Severus", hauchte eine rauchige Stimme.

Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Sybill!", brachte er nach der ersten Schrecksekunde hervor.

Sie kicherte und klopfte neben sich. Nur ein dünnes Seidennachthemd verhüllte ihren schlanken Körper. Bleich und lang streckten sich ihre Beine aus. "Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?"

Verlangen erfasste ihn. Bestimmt eine Nebenwirkung des Tranks, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Denn bisher hatte er nie registriert, dass Professor Trelawney eine so attraktive Frau war.

Rasch streifte er seinen Umhang, das schwarze Hemd und die Hose ab und kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett.

Sofort zogen ihre Arme ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Er spürte ihre weichen Brüste. Hatte sie immer schon solche Brüste gehabt? Egal, jetzt zumindest hatte sie welche und er sehnte sich danach, sie zu berühren.

"Davon träume ich schon so lange", flüsterte Sybill und strich über seine glatte Brust.

Snape stöhnte, als ihre Hand tiefer wanderte. Dieser Wunschtrank war wirklich nicht schlecht.


	14. 14 Dezember

**14. Dezember**

**A ****zauberhaftes Christmasgedicht**

(von Anthrax / anthracis)

(Disclaimer: Alles was mit HP zu tun hat, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR. Das Gedicht ist auch nicht vollkommen auf meinem Mist gewachsen, aber ich hab es für meine Zwecke verändert. Wem das ursprüngliche Gedicht gehört, weiß ich nicht, aber es ist zumindest nicht meins. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!)

_When the snow falls wunderbar__,_

_a__nd the Schüler happy are,_

_w__hen there is Glatteis on the street,_

_a__nd we all a Butterbier need,_

_t__hen you know, es ist soweit:_

_s__he is here, the Weihnachtszeit._

_-_

_Every Besen und Kamin is besetzt,_

_weil the people fliegen und flohen jetzt,_

_all to Winkelgasse, Nokturngasse, Weihnachtsmarkt,_

_kriegen nearly Herzinfarkt._

_Shopping hirnverbrannte things,_

_a__nd the Christmasglocke rings._

_-_

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,_

_h__ear the music, see the lights,_

_frohe Weihnacht, frohe Weihnacht,_

_merry Christmas allerseits…_

_-_

_Hauselfen__ in the kitchen bake,_

_Schoko-, Nuss- and Mandelcake._

_Flitwick in the Großen Hall',_

_schmücks a Weihnachtsbaum überall._

_He is hanging auf the balls,_

_t__hen he from his Hocker falls._

-

_Finally the Schülerlein,_

_t__o the Halle kommen rein._

_And es sings the Hogwarts-family,_

_schauderlich: "__Oh Christmastree!"_

_And then jeder in the __Saal,_

_i__s eating the Festmahl._

_-_

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,_

_h__ear the music, see the lights,_

_frohe Weihnacht, frohe Weihnacht,_

_merry Christmas allerseits…_

_-_

_McGonagall__ has found vor her Bett,_

_a__ big,__ brandnew Schachbrett._

_Dumbledore gets Zitronendrops and Socken,_

_e__verybody does frohlocken._

_Music spiels a __Symphonie,_

_a__ll around is Harmonie._

_-_

_Bis Snape in the Kerker schwankt:_

_he needs dringend a Zaubertrank._

_Hermine comes heimlich hinterher,_

_denn she felt in love mit dem Lehrer._

_-_

_She gives him a Kuss ganz keck,_

_Snapes Kopfweh is immediately weg._

_Beide gehen together in his Bett,_

_a__nd he thinks - Christmas is ja doch ganz nett!_

_-_

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,_

_h__ear the music, see the lights,_

_frohe Weihnacht, frohe Weihnacht,_

_merry Christmas allerseits…_


	15. 15 Dezember

**15. Dezember**

**Leuchtspuren**

Von MeliXana

Der Schulleiter saß allein in seinem Büro und starrte mit melancholischem Blick ins Nichts. Er hatte diesen besonderen Tag nie gemocht und sich früher am liebsten vor allen Verpflichtungen gedrückt. Aber Albus Dumbledore hatte immer auf seine Anwesenheit bestanden.

Im graute beim Gedanken an den Abend und den Feindseligkeiten, denen er wohl ausgesetzt wäre, den verächtlichen Blicken von Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flickwick, den widerlichen Anbiederungen der Geschwister Carrow und den ängstlichen, fast hoffnungslosen Blicken der wenigen bedauerlichen Schüler, die über Weihnachten im Schloss bleiben mussten.

-.-.-

„Severus, mein Junge, warum machst du nicht mal einen Spaziergang. Der Verbotene Wald hat dir doch immer gut getan, wenn du in einer solchen grüblerischen Stimmung bist. Zumal du ja Schokobons oder Ähnliches als Nervennahrung und Stimmungsaufheller im Gegensatz zu mir immer abgelehnt hast." Albus Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm aus seinem Bild verschwörerisch zu.

„Verschone mich bitte mit deinen phantastischen Ideen, Albus. Du musst nicht nachher runter in die Große Halle und regelrecht Spießruten laufen", seufzte Severus Snape.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte er kaum, dass er sich seinen Winterumhang vom Haken nahm. Ihm fiel auch nicht auf, als er dem Gemälde von Albus Dumbledore den Rücken zukehrte, dass sich von den gemalten Fingern seines ehemaligen Mentors eine glitzernde, funkelnde Spur löste und seinen Hinterkopf traf.

Snape kratzte sich genau die Stelle, die getroffen worden ist und drehte sich noch mal zu Albus um, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Nun gut, Albus. Ich geh dann mal. Bis später!", kam es von einem verwirrt klingenden Severus Snape.

„Vergiss deine Notfalltränke nicht, Severus. Man weiß ja nie", kicherte Albus Dumbledore.

„Ja, selbstverständlich, mache ich doch immer. Vielleicht hat sich ja ein Dementor verkühlt", brummte Snape unwillig. Dann verließ er zügig sein Büro und anschließend das Schloss.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Stimmung war der Tag zwar klirrend kalt aber strahlend. Er atmete die frische, eisige Luft tief ein, während er über Hogwarts' Ländereien Richtung Verbotenen Wald eilte.

In einiger Entfernung hörte man den Saurüden Fang aufgeregt bellen. Hagrid hatte seinen treuen Begleiter zurücklassen müssen, weil er sich vor Voldemorts Schergen auf der Flucht befand. Nur widerwillig kümmerte sich Severus um diesen Riesenköter, und so machte er sich auch weiter keine Gedanken darüber, während er Ausschau nach seltenen Pflanzen und Moosen hielt, die nur im Winter gesammelt wurden.

Immer tiefer ging er in den Wald und langsam verließen ihn die düsteren Gedanken und er konnte den Spaziergang genießen.

Dann hörte er plötzlich ein verzweifeltes Weinen und gleichzeitig ein aggressives Knurren.

Nicht weit entfernt auf einer Lichtung sah er die Schemen von zwei Personen und einen sprungbereiten Hund.

Er ging rasch näher und sagte durchdringend mit scharfer Stimme: „Aus, Fang, sofort zu mir." Der riesige Saurüde mit dem normalerweise gutmütigen Temperament, gehorchte seinem neuen Herrn nur zögerlich.

Mittlerweile hatte Snape die Personen erreicht. Es handelte sich um ein Pärchen und die Frau hatte sich auf ihren Partner gestützt. Sie war verdächtig rund um die Körpermitte.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" zischte er sie an. Die Frau fing heftig an zu zittern und das Weinen verstärkte sich.

„Ma ma ma mein… Na na Name ist Adalbert Buck und das ist mei mei meine Frau Cindy", stotterte der Mann heftig, „wie Sie sehen, Sir, sind wir guter Hoffnung."

In dem Moment stieß Cindy einen durchdringenden Schrei aus und sackte zusammen.

Snape sprang hinzu und half Adalbert die Frau aufzufangen und zu stützen.

„Ich würde eher sagen, kurz vor dem Werfen", entfuhr es Snape. Der Mann zuckte kurz zusammen und dann zogen sich seine Augen vor Wut zusammen.

„Wegen der Unmenschlichkeiten des Monsters was Sie unterstützen, mussten wir fliehen und jetzt kommt unser Baby und wir wissen nicht wohin. Los, machen Sie schon und rufen Ihre Mörderbande. Es ist sowieso vorbei." Adalbert brüllte inzwischen ebenfalls vor Wut weinend.

„Jetzt reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen und machen nicht so einen Lärm. Man hört Sie bis nach Hogsmeade und das ist bekanntlich voll von meinen Todesserkollegen. Auf jeden Fall können Sie hier nicht bleiben und das Schloss ist auch zu unsicher…"

Plötzlich wurde Snapes Blick leer und er kratzte sich wieder am Kopf. Aus der Stelle entfuhr die leuchtende Spur, mit der Albus Dumbledore ihn versehen hatte. Aus den glitzernden Punkten und Sternen formte sich eine leuchtende Hand, die dem Pärchen zuwinkte.

„Was, was ist passiert", stammelte Severus Snape, sich die Schläfen reibend.

„Das da kam aus Ihrem Kopf und ich glaube, es will, dass wir ihm folgen", bemerkte Adalbert verwirrt auf die Hand zeigend, die nun mit dem Zeigefinger lockte.

Cindy fing wieder an unter den Wehen zu stöhnen und bäumte sich auf.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Es tut mir ja sehr leid, aber ich muss Ihre Frau zum Schweigen bringen. _Silencio!_ So, meine Liebe. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an und brüllen Sie so laut sie können. Sie hört jetzt keiner mehr."

Die Glitzerhand wurde langsam ungeduldig und trieb sie mit diversen Zeichen zum Gehen an.

Mit der hochschwangeren Frau in der Mitte, stolperten sie so schnell es ging hinter dem nun wieder veränderten Leuchtzeichen her.

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Landschaft gesenkt und merkwürdigerweise fiel niemand das Trio mitsamt hechelndem Hund auf, das einer Lichtkette hinterher eilte und sich Richtung Peitschende Weide bewegte.

Als wäre er von einer höheren Macht gelenkt, überholte Fang die kleine Gruppe und setzte die Peitschende Weide außer Gefecht. Dann hockte er sich sabbernd an den Baumstamm.

„Sehen Sie die Höhle dort unter dem Baum?", fragte Snape Adalbert. Dieser nickte.

„Dort müssen Sie runter. Gehen Sie zuerst und machen Sie sich bemerkbar, wenn Sie unten angekommen sind. Ich helfe hier oben Ihrer Frau und sie können sie dann auffangen. Nun, machen Sie schon! Ihrer Cindy bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit", trieb Snape den unschlüssig wirkenden Adalbert an.

Nachdem die wieder erschienene Leuchthand dem werdenden Vater auffordernd auf die Schulter geklopft hatte und selbst in dem Erdloch verschwand, folgten die drei ihr mehr oder weniger zügig.

Sie befanden sich jetzt in dem Geheimgang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

Cindy wurde nun immer schwächer. Nicht nur der fortgeschrittene Geburtsvorgang forderte seinen Tribut, sondern auch die letzten Wochen in Angst und Verzweiflung auf der Flucht vor den erbarmungslosen Horden Voldemorts, die sie als muggelstämmige gnadenlos verfolgten.

Das letzte Stück, bei dem sie die steile Treppe in den ersten Stock der Heulenden Hütte hoch mussten, zog ihr Mann sie hinter sich her, während Snape von hinten schob und absicherte, damit die werdende Mutter mitsamt ihrem Mann nicht noch abstürzte.

Dann war es geschafft. Snape und Adalbert legten die total erschöpfte Cindy auf ein mottenzerfressenes Bett.

Wieder bäumte sich ihr Körper auf und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei.

Snape bemerkte, dass ihn etwas sachte auf die Schulter klopfte. Er sah die Leuchthand, die sich dann vor seinen Augen in einen Pfeil verwandelte und auf seine Umhangtasche zeigte. Mechanisch griff er hinein und zog sein Tränke-Notfall-Set heraus. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er es doch noch eingesteckt hatte.

Er überlegte fieberhaft welchen Trank er ihr zuerst geben konnte und entschied sich dann für ein Stärkungsmittel.

Er schraubte die Flasche auf, beugte sich über Cindy und hob ihren Kopf an: „Trinken Sie das, meine Liebe. Das wird Ihnen gut tun und Kraft zurückgeben." Er hielt der Schwangeren, die mit entrücktem milchigem Blick in die Ferne sah, die kleine Phiole vor die Lippen und flößte ihr die Flüssigkeit ein.

Der Trank wirkte augenblicklich. Die Männer konnten zusehen, wie die Frau ruhiger, die Schweißausbrüche nachließen und ihr Blick klarer wurde.

Snape schaute noch mal seine Tränke durch und entschied sich dann für einen Entkrampfungstrank und für ein Schmerzmittel.

Es war eisigkalt im Raum. Sie trauten sich aber nicht ein Feuer anzumachen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser, die in Hogsmeade waren, auf sich zu lenken.

Cindy wurde erneut von einer Wehe geschüttelt, konnte aber mit Hilfe ihres Mannes und dem Stärkungstrank von Snape weitaus effektiver atmen als zuvor. Snape schaute auf seine Taschenuhr und stellte fest, dass sich die Abstände zwischen den Wehen nochmals reduziert hatten.

Er ging wieder zu ihrem Lager und erklärte den beiden: „Das hier ist ein Entkrampfungsmittel. Das sollten sie jetzt nehmen, dass die Wehen erträglicher werden und nach der nächsten gebe ich ihnen dann das Schmerzmittel, damit die Entkrampfung schon mal ihre Wirkung entfalten kann."

Cindy schaute ihn dankbar an und schluckte bereitwillig das andere Mittel.

Snape beobachtete das Pärchen. Adalbert streichelte seiner Frau über das schweißnasse Haar und hielt ihre Hand.

Traurig dachte Snape darüber nach, dass seine Tat niemals vor Voldemorts Fall herauskommen dürfe. Er würde in höchste Gefahr geraten und vielleicht sogar Potters Mission gefährden.

_Da wird wohl ein Vergessenszauber fällig werden_, ging ihm durch den Kopf, _außerdem muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen, wie ich sie hier raus bekomme._

Cindy wurde erneut von einer Wehe überrollt, die anscheinend eine andere Qualität erreichte. Er sah, dass seine Tränke an die Grenzen stießen. Schnell flößte er ihr noch das Schmerzmittel ein und sagte im knappen Befehlston: „Adalbert, hocken Sie sich hinter sie und richten Sie Cindys Oberkörper auf. Ich glaube es geht jetzt richtig los. Cindy ziehen Sie ihre Beine an."

Er schlug ihren Mantel und ihre Röcke zurück und befreite sie erst mal von einigen überflüssigen Kleidungsstücken. Dann sah er, dass die Ankunft des Kindes nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

-.-.-

Eine halbe Stunde später sah er erschöpft auf ein überglückliches Elternpaar, das ihren neugeborenen Sohn herzte.

Fast hätte er vergessen, Cindy von dem Silencio zu befreien. Natürlich sollte sie mit ihrem kleinen Sohn und ihrem Mann reden können.

Snape hatte sich auf einen Hocker niedergelassen und sich fest in seinen Winterumhang gewickelt.

In seinem blütenweißen Hemd steckte ein Säugling, der jetzt schon keck in die Welt schaute, obwohl sie im Moment so viele Gefahren bereit hielt.

Dann tauchte plötzlich die Leuchtspur wieder auf und formte ein A.

„A!", was soll das denn?", fragte Severus laut. Daraufhin verwandelte sich das Licht in die Züge eines bekannten Mitbürgers Hogsmeades.

Snapes Blick erhellte sich und er stand auf: „Hört mal zu, ihr beiden. Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich euch hier weg bekomme. Ich komme gleich zurück."

„Aber Professor", rief Adalbert ihm hinterher.

Doch Snape war schon durch die Eingangstür verschwunden.

-.-.-

Professor Snape ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den ersten Todesser zu, der in Hogsmeade Wache hielt: „Sie sind doch Noodles, oder? Sorgen Sie dafür, dass in 15 Minuten alle Mitstreiter sich auf dem kleinen Platz vor dem Eberkopf versammeln. Ich habe etwas anzukündigen."

„Ja, Herr Schulleiter", antwortete Noodles unterwürfig und schlurfte davon.

Severus Snape ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Eberkopf und als er die schmuddelige Kneipe erreicht hatte, die natürlich geschlossen hatte, klopfte er laut an die Tür.

Er wartete einen Moment und als sich nichts tat, hämmerte er nochmals wuchtig gegen die Tür. Endlich öffnete sich im oberen Stock ein Fenster und eine ziemlich grantige Stimme keifte: „Hat man vor euch Idioten niemals seine Ruhe? Verkriecht euch doch endlich in irgendwelche Löcher und feiert Weihnachten mit den Ratten."

„Halt die Klappe, Aberforth, und mach endlich die Tür auf", kam es nicht minder ungehalten von unten.

Zuerst schien es Aberforth Dumbledore die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, doch dann sagte er spöttisch: „Oh ha, hoher Besuch! Wie komme ich dann zu DIESER Ehre?"

An der sich entfernenden Stimme erkannte Snape, dass Aberforth sich herabließ zu öffnen. Endlich ging die Tür auf und Snape drängte den Wirt des Eberkopfes in den Schankraum. Aber vorher sah er sich noch einmal verstohlen um.

„Um es kurz zu machen, Aberforth, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Als erstes gibst du mir bitte eines deiner Hemden. Ich friere mir hier sonst den Allerwertesten ab…", legte Snape los, aber er kam nicht weit.

„Sag mal, was Besseres fällt dir wohl nicht ein. Hast du noch alle Phiolen im Kerker? Und was ist mit deinem alten Hemd, was du doch wohl anhaben müsstest?", fiel ihm Aberforth empört ins Wort.

„Da steckt ein Neugeborenes drin. Aber das ist nur ein Teil meiner momentanen Probleme", antwortete Snape seufzend. Dann schilderte er dem jüngeren Bruder von Albus sein ganzes Dilemma.

Fünf Minuten später zog Snape Aberforths bestes Hemd über und schloss die Knöpfe.

„Ich gehe jetzt raus und locke die Todesser weg. Störe dich nicht an der Leuchthand, die hat mir den Weg gewiesen", erklärte Severus geschäftig.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Albus seine alte Leuchtspur. Der verdammte Saukerl gibt noch nicht mal aus der Ewigkeit Ruhe!", entfuhr es Aberforth fassungslos.

Schulterzuckend verließ Snape dann den Eberkopf. Er hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht, was die Leuchtspur betraf.

-.-.-

Draußen sah er mit einem Blick, dass sich die ganze Todesserbagage versammelt hatte. Er räusperte sich, um alle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen: „Liebe Kameraden. Zur Feier des Tages möchte ich euch herzlich ins Schloss zum Weihnachtsmahl einladen. Vergesst einmal den Alltag und leistet mir und den Carrows Gesellschaft."

Allerdings konnte er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie McGonagall die Gesichtszüge entgleisen werden, wenn diese ganze Brut angerückt kommt, kaum ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Wegen dem Schutz müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Aberforth und die Dementoren übernehmen das", fügte Snape noch zu, „wir sehen uns dann später. Ich muss noch mal mit dem Wirt einige Instruktionen durchgehen. Geht schon einmal vor."

Hoch erfreut, laut plappernd und lachend machten sich seine „Kollegen" auf den Weg ins Schloss.

-.-.-

Als die lärmende Meute kaum noch zu sehen war, schlüpfte Aberforth mit Decken beladen eilig aus seinem Haus und ging mit Severus zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie wickelten den kleinen Jungen in eine Decke und machten sich mit den Eltern auf den Weg in Aberforths Haus.

Unterwegs mussten sie einige Dementoren verjagen, kamen aber dann fast unbehelligt im Eberkopf an. Dort wurden die erschöpften Eltern erst mal verköstigt.

Als Adalbert dann zufrieden und gesättigt war und Cindy sich mit ihrem Baby zurückgezogen hatte, trat er verlegen zu Snape: „Sir, ich dachte immer, Sie stehen auf der anderen Seite. Es wird erzählt, dass sie Albus Dumbledore…!"

Adalberts Redefluss stockte und er schaute verlegen zu Boden. Doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz und redete weiter: „Sir, wir werden niemals vergessen, was Sie heute für uns getan haben. Auch wenn wir uns auf ihr Verhalten keinen Reim machen können."

„Glauben Sie mir, Adalbert, Sie werden vergessen, was ich heute getan habe. Allerdings werden Sie sich eines Tages hoffentlich einen Reim auf mein Verhalten machen können. Das wünsche ich mir sehr", antwortete Severus sanft. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und setzte Adalbert dem Vergessenszauber aus.

Dann ging er zu Cindy. Sie war ganz versunken in den Anblick ihres schlafenden Babys. Irgendwann bemerkte sie seine Anwesenheit, lächelte ihn liebevoll an und sagte: „Wir möchten, dass er Ihren Namen trägt und noch mal vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Sie haben uns heute das Leben gerettet."

Severus ging sanft lächelnd zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Dann streichelte er zärtlich dem Säugling über den Kopf. Melancholisch dachte er daran, dass er noch niemals in den Genuss kam einem Baby so nahe zu sein und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder so nahe sein wird.

Er beugte sich über Cindy und sagte: „Verzeih, meine Liebe, aber es muss sein. Allerdings habe ich es so eingerichtet, dass ihr nach und nach verstehen werdet."

Dann unterwarf er auch sie dem Vergessenszauber.

-.-.-

Das Gelage in der Großen Halle hielt an und die Todesser ließen Snape immer wieder hoch leben.

Snape war zufrieden. Er wusste, dass er sich auf Aberforth verlassen konnte und er dafür sorgte, dass die Bucks das Land verließen.

Sein altes Lehrerkollegium und die Handvoll Schüler hatten schon vor längerem fluchtartig den Ort verlassen.

Allerdings hatte Minerva McGonagall ihm, bevor sie ging, wütend zugezischt: „So zufrieden habe ich dich noch nie an Weihnachten gesehen, Schulleiter. Das muss wohl an der erlesenen Gesellschaft liegen."

„Genau so ist es. Es lag an der erlesenen Gesellschaft und an der Tatsache, dass heute Heilig Abend ist und uns ein Kind geboren wurde. Aber ich befürchte, dass du das niemals vollständig verstehen wirst, Löwin", antwortete ein kryptisch lächelnder Severus Snape und ließ eine verwirrte Minerva McGonagall zurück.

**Ende**


	16. 16 Dezember

**16. Dezember**

**Der Nackttänzer**

(von Kira Gmork)

Es war der erste Weihnachtstag, und wie jedes Jahr verbrachte ihn Severus Snape auf Malfoy Manor. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwang ihn jedes Jahr, den gleichen weihnachtlichen Ablauf über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Heiligabend auf Hogwarts, samt Weihnachtsball. Dann der erste Weihnachtstag bei den Malfoys, ebenfalls zum Ball. Und am zweiten Weihnachtstag endlich die ersehnte Ruhe in seinem kleinen Häuschen, von dem niemand außer ihm wusste, wo es sich befand. Niemand besuchte ihn dort, außer den Waldtieren, deren Spuren man im Schnee rund um die kleine Blockhütte entdecken konnte. Eine Wohltat! Aber heute galt es erst einmal, den Ball bei Lucius und Narcissa zu absolvieren.

Rings um ihn herrschte Stimmengewirr. Belanglose Konversation und Austausch ungeheuer nichtiger Informationen drangen an sein Ohr.

"Die Kershaws haben einen neuen Hauselfen, der sich in Gespräche seiner Herren einmischt!", empörte sich eine schrille Frauenstimme rechts von ihm. Links erläuterte ein beleibter Mann die Wichtigkeit des neuen Zauber-zur-Bereitstellung-von-Austauschnahrungsmitteln-Gesetzes, während er an einem Hühnerbein kaute. Angewidert machte Severus ein paar Schritte in den Saal hinein und überlegte sich, wie er so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden könnte.

"Meine Kleider lasse ich nur von Madam Brautschuh zaubern. Sie ist eine Konifere auf ihrem Gebiet", erklang es schräg vor ihm und Severus zischte der jungen Frau zu: "Sie ist eine Koryphäe!"

"Sie kaufen Ihre Kleider also auch bei ihr?", fragte die junge Frau, sah jedoch zweifelnd an ihm hinab. Er unterließ es, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sie lediglich korrigiert hatte. Als sie fortfuhr: "Die Leute kommen von überall auf der ganzen Welt zu ihr. In Madam Brautschuhs Laden wimmelt es nur so vor Terroristen", ergriff Severus die Flucht.

Ein Tablett mit Getränken schwebte langsam an ihm vorbei und Severus griff nach einem Glas Whisky. Er trank gerade einen Schluck, als erneut einige Satzfetzen an sein Ohr drangen. "Sie weiß schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, was mit ihm los ist. Warum nur tut er so etwas? Ich an Narcissas Stelle würde vor Scham augenblicklich sterben."

Als der Name der Freundin erklang, drehte Severus sich um und folgte dem Blick der entsetzten Frau. Er verschluckte sich augenblicklich an seinem Whisky.

Durch das vereiste Fenster konnte man sehen, wie Lucius auf einem schneebedeckten Hügel nackt im Kreis tanzte.

"Was in Merlins Namen...", knurrte Severus und stürzte nach draußen. Er lief durch den verschneiten Garten, an dem eingefrorenen Brunnen mit Engelsstatur vorbei, drängte sich durch ein paar dichte Tannen hindurch, um seinen Weg abzukürzen und kam schließlich schlitternd oben auf dem Hügel neben Lucius an.

"Hey, Sev", sagte der Blonde und seine Genitalien schwangen leicht hin und her, während er eine tanzende Wiegebewegung machte.

"Hi, Lucius. Was machst du denn da?", fragte Severus vorsichtig und suchte nach Anzeichen von Wahnsinn.

"Ich tanze nackt im Schnee", erwiderte Lucius und hob eine Augenbraue, als sei Severus' Frage etwas seltsam.

"Ah", murmelte dieser und überlegte sich, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. "Warum zum Teufel tust du so einen hirnlosen und lächerlich peinlichen Schwachsinn?", fragte er dann, alle Vorsicht über Bord werfend. Er ließ Lucius keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern fuhr zynisch fort: "Hältst du dich für so eine Art männliche Elfe im verschneiten Nudisten-Wald? Für ein maskulines Engelchen mit güldenem Haar und Nacktheitsgebot?"

"Aber nein", versicherte Lucius und strich sich das von Schneeflocken glitzernde Haar hinter die nackten, breiten Schultern. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr über Severus' Wange, dann flüsterte er: "Du träumst doch nur. Und mal ganz ehrlich, Severus, ich frage mich gerade, warum in aller Welt ausgerechnet ein solcher Traum von mir?"

Als Severus in seinem Bett hochschreckte, raste sein Herz wie der Hogwarts-Express in seinem Brustkorb. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er morgen nur den Tag bei den Malfoys zubringen, ohne die ganze Zeit suchend aus dem Fenster zu starren?


	17. 17 Dezember

**17. Dezember**

**Was ich immer wollte**

(artis. magica)

Es war eisig kalt und der Wind blies den Schnee so heftig vor sich her, dass seine feinen Flocken wie kleine Nadelstiche wirkten, wenn sie auf ungeschützte Haut trafen.

Da war es eine regelrechte Wohltat, endlich wieder ins Warme zu kommen, die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen und die Kälte auszusperren.

Den frisch geschlagenen Weihnachtsbaum unter dem Arm, betrat Severus Snape sein Haus. Er lehnte den Baum in der Diele gegen die Wand und legte den Umhang ab. Als er in die Küche trat, stieg ihm ein köstlicher Duft von frisch gebackenen Plätzchen in die Nase. Er stibitzte sich eines der noch warmen Teilchen, die einladend auf dem Tisch standen, und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Du sollst nicht naschen, hat Mami gesagt", wurde er vorwurfsvoll angerufen.

Severus fuhr herum und sah in das empörte Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Das hat sie zu dir gesagt", sagte er und beugte sich nieder, um sich von ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken zu lassen.

„Genau und du bekommst Bauchweh", sagte Hermine, die zu den beiden in die Küche gekommen war. Sie trat zu Severus und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Du weißt bestimmt ein Gegenmittel", brummte er schmunzelnd, zog Hermine an sich und genoss auch ihren Kuss, mit dem sie ihn jetzt begrüßte.

„Und du", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu Sophie, „warum bist du eigentlich um diese Zeit noch wach? Du gehst sofort in dein Bett, sonst gibt es morgen keine Geschenke."

Trotz Sophies Talent, den Zeitpunkt des Schlafengehens soweit wie möglich hinauszuzögern, genügte das bloße Erwähnen der Weihnachtsgeschenke, dass ihre Augen in froher Erwartung aufleuchteten und sie sich ohne Protest umwandte, um der Aufforderung ihres Vaters nachzukommen.

„Und wer hat uns überhaupt diese hässliche Vogelscheuche vor das Haus gestellt?", fragte Severus leise.

Da wandte sich Sophie noch einmal um und rief entrüstet: „Hast du nicht gesehen? Das ist doch ein Schneemann!" Und im Hinausgehen grummelte sie noch: „Der sieht genau so aus wie du."

Severus unterdrückte nur mühevoll ein Lachen.

„Da hab ich mich wohl leicht in die Nesseln gesetzt, was?", fragte er und zog entschuldigend Brauen und Schultern hoch.

Hermine schmunzelte.

„Das kannst du wohl sagen … Vogelscheuche", sagte sie und folgte Sophie lachend ins Kinderzimmer.

Severus stand für einen Moment allein in der Küche und lauschte den Gesprächen von Mutter und Tochter, ihrem Lachen, ihrem Tuscheln.

Er ging durch den Flur und blieb in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer stehen. Ein Bild, das er sich für immer einprägen wollte: Hier war alles, wofür sich zu leben lohnte und wofür er zu sterben bereit war.

Ein Blick des Kindes, ein Lächeln, mit dem es ihm sagte, dass es nichts gab, wovor es sich fürchtete, wenn er nur da war. Das Lächeln der Frau, die sich für den schweren Weg mit ihm entschieden hatte…

Severus wandte sich um und ging leise ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein sachter Kuss zur Nacht, ein kleines Licht, das ihre Schatten zurückdrängte und ein letzter liebevoller Blick, bevor Hermine die Tür zum Kinderzimmer schloss und Severus ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

„Sie wird wohl diese Nacht kein Auge zumachen", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, in die Severus sie gezogen hatte.

Für Minuten sprachen sie kein Wort, genossen sie nur die Zweisamkeit und die wunderbare Stille, nur durchbrochen vom gelegentlichen Knacken der Holzscheite, welche das Feuer im Kamin langsam aufzehrte.

„Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten, Severus?", fragte Hermine leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Da war kein Moment des Zögerns, es gab nichts, dessen er sich sicherer war.

„Ich habe alles, was ich immer wollte."

~ ENDE ~


	18. 18 Dezember

**18. Dezember**

**Eine ECHTE Weihnachtsgeschichte**

_von Missy01 (.de/u/Missy01)_

Das verknitterte Kalenderblatt, links neben der Eingangstür, wies Diejenigen die es interessierte, mit einer aufdringlich riesigen, roten Zahl darauf hin, dass man am heutigen Tag den 25. Dezember 1998 schrieb.

Das künstliche Licht zahlreicher, blinkender Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen, strahlte unangenehm von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite bis hin zu dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster, vor dessen Scheibe sich bereits kleine Türmchen von Schneeflocken angesammelt hatten. Und in einem Radio, nicht all zu weit entfernt, spielten Wham zum millionsten Mal ihren Song "Last Christmas".

Traditionell standen die Weihnachtsfeiertage, hinter den Türen der St. George's Nervenheilanstalt, im makaberen Kontrast zur Außenwelt und waren alles andere als besinnlich. Von der sonst so phlegmatischen Stimmung der Belegschaft war um diese Jahreszeit nichts zu spüren, denn nie gab es so viele Unruhen, Selbstmordversuche und Neuzugänge wie in dieser Zeit.

Allerdings schienen jene Auswirkungen auf den Patienten in Zimmer 317 keinerlei Einfluss zu haben.

Wie jeden Tag, lag der schwarzhaarige Mann regungslos in seinem Bett und blickte apathisch zu dem rautenförmigen Gitter vor seinem Fenster, welches dem Anschein nach nur einen einzigen Zweck erfüllte, nämlich die Außenwelt erfolgreich vor ihm zu schützen.

Doch weshalb? Wem hätte er in seinem Zustand etwas antun sollen?

Sein ohnehin bleiches Gesicht glich einer Porzellanen Totenmaske und die schwarzen Strähnen seines schulterlangen Haares lagen fettig auf dem Angegrauten Stoff des Kissenbezuges verteilt. Einzig das stetige Heben und Senken seiner schmächtigen Brust, die lediglich von einem jämmerlich verwaschenen Nachthemd verhüllt wurde, verriet den Umstehenden, dass dieser Körper noch immer von Leben erfüllt war.

"Da wird er sich aber freuen, dass sie ihn wieder besuchen kommen, Miss Weasley." Mit gemächlichem Gang wanderte eine kleine, untersetzte Frau mittleren Alters durch den grell beleuchteten Flur der Anstalt. "Es geht ihm immer so viel besser, nachdem sie da waren. Man könnte fast glauben, er würde ihre Anwesenheit spüren."

"Das freut mich. Ich wäre öfter gekommen, doch das Studium hat mich die letzten Wochen ziemlich vereinnahmt."

"Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe, mein Kind."

Die junge, rothaarige Frau seufzte. "Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich verantwortlich für ihn, nachdem mein Verlobter und ich ihn gefunden haben. Immerhin findet man nicht alle Tage einen vollkommen Fremden bei seinem abendlichen Spaziergang, der sich versucht hat … die Halsschlagader…", Ginny schluckte hart und es wirkte, als würden ihr die bevorstehenden Worte schwer fallen, "… ein vollkommen Fremder, der sich versucht hat das Leben zu nehmen, indem er sich die Halsschlagader … öffnet."

"Das muss ein grausamer Anblick für sie gewesen sein." Die Pflegerin bedachte Ginny mit einem mitfühlend Blick. "Aber nur weil sie ihn gefunden haben, hat er überlebt."

"Schon unzählige Male habe ich darüber nachgedacht, aber es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf! Es ist mir schlicht weg unbegreiflich, was ihn wohl dazu bewegt hat, sich so etwas anzutun? Doch eins ist klar, er muss schon ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen sein."

Mit einer viel zu übertrieben wirkenden Handbewegung, tippte sich die Pflegerin plötzlich an die Stirn. "Ach wie dumm von mir, entschuldigen sie Kindchen, aber die Feiertage machen noch ein nervliches Wrack aus mir." In einer Geste der Vertrautheit legte sie ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. "Es hat sich endlich jemand auf eine der zahlreichen Anzeigen gemeldet, die wir wegen ihm aufgegeben haben."

"WIRKLICH?! Wissen sie nun wer er ist?"

Abrupt kam die Frau zum Stehen und dirigierte Ginny in eine kleine Nische. "Sie wissen, dass ich ihnen das eigentlich nicht erzählen darf. Schweigepflicht." Verschwörerisch blickte sie sich um und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme weiter: "Aber da sie die Einzige sind, die sich wirklich um ihn sorgt, haben sie meiner Ansicht nach das Recht, es zu erfahren." Sie atmete durch. "Ein älteres Ehepaar hat sich gemeldet. Tobias und Eileen Snape, nette Leute, wenn sie mich fragen. Sie haben ihn als ihren Sohn identifiziert."

"Das ist doch nicht möglich?!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, presste Ginny ihre Hand auf die Lippen. "Nach all den Monaten?!"

"Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage, Liebes. Sein Name ist Severus; Severus Snape. Komischer Name, nicht wahr?"

"Severus… Snape…", wiederholte Ginny andächtig, während sie jedes Wort ihres Gegenübers, förmlich in sich aufsog.

"Unheimlich tragische Geschichte. Er war ein angesehner Chemie-Professor auf einem Elite-Internat. Laut seiner Mutter, hat seine Frau…hach… wie hieß sie noch? Leila… Lisa… Linda… tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht mehr – aber ist auch nicht so wichtig! Jedenfalls hat sie ihn Halloween '81, samt seines einjährigen Sohnes, praktisch über Nacht, wegen einem anderen Mann verlassen. Hat ihn fortan den Jungen nicht mehr sehen lassen. Überlegen sie sich das einmal – man entreißt ihnen alles was sie lieben – von Heute auf Morgen. Er hat es nicht verkraftet! Daraufhin hat er angefangen sich in seine Fantasiewelt zurückzuziehen. Eine Welt voll Hexen, Zauberern, Riesen und Drachen. In der sein Sohn die Rolle eines heldenhaften Waisenjungen bekam, dessen Leben er mit seinem eigenen schützen musste. Seine Ex-Frau hingegen, war die Liebe seines Lebens, starb jedoch als die Frau eines anderen. Irgendwie hat er sich selbst die Schuld für ihren Tod zu geben."

"Unglaublich!", antwortete Ginny und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Kommt gar nicht so selten vor, wie es klingt, Liebes. Viele Menschen schotten sich nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag ab und flüchten sich in ihre Fantasie." Sie nickte als müsste sie ihre Aussage untermauern. "Danach hat er seine Stellung verloren. Seine Eltern sagten, man konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie er sich immer mehr gehen ließ. Aber er wollte sich von ihnen nicht helfen lassen. Die Beiden machen sich arge Vorwürfe, dass sie damals nicht schon die richtigen Maßnahmen ergriffen haben. Der Aussage seines Vaters nach zu urteilen, hat er sich im Jahr '91 komplett in seiner Welt verloren und den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern vollständig abgebrochen. Dann ist er verschwunden – wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Niemand wusste wo er geblieben war! Sie hatten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben ihn je wieder zu sehen. Nun, wie seine Geschichte weiterging wissen wir. Seit Mai liegt er bereits in seinem Zimmer und gibt kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Armer Kerl!"

"Da bist du also, Ginny! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!" Eine Stimme riss die beiden Frauen aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

"Harry!" Mit einem sanften Lächeln bedachte die rothaarige Frau den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite, ehe sie sich wieder der Pflegerin zuwandte. "Miss Walsh, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Harry, Harry Potter – mein Verlobter."

"Schön sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Mister Potter", beherzt griff die Pflegerin nach Harrys Hand. "Ich habe ja schon so viel von ihnen gehört. Haben sie heute mal ihre Verlobte hier her begleitet?"

"Ja, wir fahren danach zu meinen Eltern und verbringen dort den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag." Er wandte sich nun wieder Ginny zu. "Bist du eigentlich schon fertig? Können wir wieder fahren?"

"Nein, ich war noch nicht bei ihm", antwortete Ginny. "Du bist heute das erste Mal hier und schon fängst du an zu drängeln!"

Der junge Mann rollte entnervt mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen. "Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht warum du ihn so oft besuchst! Wir kennen den Mann nicht einmal!"

"Darüber haben wir wirklich schon oft genug gesprochen!", entgegnete ihm Ginny mit pikiertem Blick. "Er ist doch vollkommen allein und es ist Weihnachten."

"Schon gut, ich sage ja schon gar nichts mehr. Lass uns zu ihm gehen."

"Er wird sich wirklich sehr freuen, dass er heute noch einen Besucher mehr hat." Mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sich die kleine Frau um und geleitete das junge Paar Hüfte-wippend, noch die restlichen Meter bis zu Zimmer 317. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung fischte sie einen monströs-wirkenden Schlüsselbund aus ihrem Kittel hervor und öffnete die Tür.

Dahinter offenbarte sich ein unveränderter Anblick.

Noch immer lag Snape aufgerichtet auf seinem Kissen und das gegenüberliegende Rot-Gelb blinkende Lichterspiel spiegelte sich abwechselnd auf seinen ausdruckslosen Gesichtszügen wider. Er reagierte weder auf das Quietschen der Türangeln, noch auf die Stimme der Pflegerin.

Selbst als Ginny sich neben ihn auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte und aus ihrer Handtasche sein Weihnachtsgeschenk, in Form eines kleinen Früchtekuchens, holte und es auf seinem trostlos leeren Beistelltisch ablegte, beschenkte er seine Besucher nicht einmal mit einem schwachen Blinzeln.

"Komm schon Ginny!", drängelte Harry, lief zu seiner Verlobten und stubbste sie ungeduldig an ihre Schulter. "Meine Mom wartet sicher schon auf uns!"

"Ja, gleich!" Für einen Augenblick sah Ginny zu Harry, dann wandte sie sich, mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wieder Snape zu und erschrak.

Seine sonst so trüben, schwarzen Pupillen erfüllte nun ein fremdartig lebendiges Leuchten und als die rothaarige, junge Frau seinem Blick folgte, erkannte sie unschwer was seine nunmehr weit aufgerissenen Augen fixiert hielten.

Harry!

"Oh mein Gott, Miss Walsh! Sehen sie, seine Augen!", rief die junge, rothaarige Frau der Pflegerin zu. "Das hat er noch nie gemacht, solange ich ihn besuche! Noch nie hat er auf Jemanden reagiert!"

Forschend blickte Miss Walsh zu dem Patienten. "Sie haben Recht, Kindchen! Es wirkt als würde er ihren Verlobten ansehen!"

Eine von Harrys schwarzen Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe und hinterließ einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Prüfend trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. Snapes Augen folgten ihm.

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem die Starre von Snapes schwarzen Augen dahin geschmolzen war, erwachte auch seine Stimme zu neuem Leben.

Zitternd öffneten sich seine schmalen Lippen und ein tonloses Krächzen entwich seiner Kehle. Ein Ton den nur Jemand von sich geben konnte, der seine Stimme ewig nicht mehr genutzt hatte.

"Was hat er gesagt?", rief Miss Walsh aufgeregt und kam einige Schritte näher.

"Ich weiß es nicht, er war so leise!", antwortete Ginny und neigte sich zu Snape.

"Geh' nicht so nah an ihn ran! Vielleicht ist er gefährlich und würde es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn er dich verletzt!" Energisch legte Harry seinen Arm um seine Verlobte und war gerade dabei sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit von Snape fort zu ziehen, als plötzlich dessen Hand nach vorne schnellte und den jungen Mann am Handgelenk packte.

Reflexartig zuckte Harry zurück und versuchte seinen Arm aus Snape schraubzwingenartiger Umklammerung zu entziehen.

Vergebens!

Der Mann musste mehr Kraft in seinen Fingern besitzen, als es sein schmächtiger, und vom Leben gezeichneter Körper, vermuten ließ.

"H…Harr…ry" Er hatte eine angenehm dunkle, doch zugleich schrecklich rasselnde Stimme, was wohl nicht zuletzt dem missglückten Selbstmordversuch zuzuschreiben war.

"Oh mein Gott, er sagt deinen Namen!", rief Ginny aufgeregt.

Harrys rosige Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in Sekundenschnelle zu Snapes Nuance, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu lösen. Ginny kam ihm zu Hilfe, doch selbst mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es nicht.

"Ich hole den Wachdienst!", rief Miss Walsh.

Doch sobald die Pflegerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete Snape erneut seine Lippen.

"Sieh' …mich an!", flüsterte er heiser und mit dem Senken seiner Stimme verschwand auch das grässliche Rasseln. "Sieh' mich an!"

Widerwillig folgte Harry seiner Anweisung und lehnte sich im sicheren Abstand zu ihm.

Grüne Augen begegneten schwarzen und plötzlich, als wäre Harry ein führendes Licht am Ende eines Tunnels, kam Snape wieder zu sich und alle Ausdruckslosigkeit war von ihm gewichen.

Freude, Stolz, Sehnsucht, Trauer, Zorn, Liebe und unzählige, weitere Emotionen spiegelten sich nahezu simultan in seinen Augen wider. Emotionen, die er wohl im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre bereits verloren geglaubt hatte.

Er ließ von Harry ab, sank zufrieden wieder zurück in sein Kissen und der Anflug eines Lächelns verirrte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen.

"Du hast die gleichen Augen wie Lily sie hatte!", flüsterte Snape ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. "Ja, schon als Baby hatte mein Sohn die Augen seiner Mutter…"

Als Miss Walsh mit den unterstützenden Helfern in das Zimmer gestürzt kam, war Snape wieder friedlich – nach all den Jahren hatte er endlich seinen Sohn gefunden.

_**(Manchmal muss man alles verlieren, um zu gewinnen; **_

_**denn das Leben ist ein Märchen, dessen Ende nur wir selbst schreiben!)**_

_**In diesem Sinne, wünsche ich euch eine fröhliche Weihnachtszeit!**_

_**Eure, Missy ;)**_


	19. 19 Dezember

**19. Dezember**

**Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht**

von Angie Snape

Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
im Schloss wird das Licht ausgemacht.  
Die Schüler in den Bänken sitzen  
und artig ihre Ohren spitzen.

Ganz plötzlich fängt es an zu klingen,  
und man hört leis' Englein singen.  
Dann geht das Licht schon wieder an,  
und vorne steht der Weihnachtsmann.

Ganz vollgepackt ist er mit Gaben,  
ein jeder Schüler will was haben.  
Doch wird nur der etwas bekommen,  
der artig war und sich benommen.

Als Slytherin denkt Draco gleich:  
„Dann eben nicht, bin eh schon reich.  
Mein Dad kauft alles was ich will,  
was brauch ich da noch solchen Müll?"

Dann geht es los mit den Geschenken  
und alle gleich den Hals verrenken,  
was hat er ihnen mitgebracht,  
in dieser stillen, heil'gen Nacht?

Für Harry gibt's 'nen neuen Besen,  
Hermine… klar!… ein Buch zum Lesen.  
Ron packt ein neues Schachspiel aus  
und Krummbein eine Spielzeugmaus.

So leert der Sack sich Stück für Stück,  
sogar die Lehrer wer'n beglückt.  
Das letzte Päckchen in der Hand,  
er sich an einen jeden wandt.

„Ihr alle hier, ihr wisst sehr gut,  
dass diese Welt nur durch den Mut",  
und zeigt auf Snape, „von diesem Mann  
in neuer Schönheit strahlen kann."

Drum soll die letzte aller Gaben geh'n  
an Severus Snape als Dankeschön.  
Hebt nun den Kelch mit Butterbier,  
dass Frieden bleibt für immer hier."

Kaum war das letzte Wort verklungen,  
waren sie schon aufgesprungen  
und klatschten Beifall, warfen Hüte…  
Snape dachte still: _Du meine Güte._

Und wieder ging' die Lichter aus…  
Und deshalb geh ich jetzt nach Haus.

2


	20. 20 Dezember

**20. Dezember**

**Wunschpunsch**

_von Chrissi Chaos_

Er hatte sich wie immer einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der ‚Drei Besen' ausgesucht – dort, wo es so dunkel war, dass man kaum erkannte, wer dort saß - sodass die wenigen Gäste, die seine Ankunft überhaupt bemerkt hatten, sich schnell wieder ihren Gesprächen und Getränken zuwandten.

Rosmerta, die Wirtin, hatte ihn ebenfalls kommen sehen und sich still darüber amüsiert, wie eilig er es hatte, den Raum zu durchqueren und was für ein typisches ‚Sprich-mich-bloß-nicht-an-Gesicht' er dabei machte. Sie bediente noch einige Leute an der Bar und schlenderte langsam zu dem dunklen Eck, in dem er auf sie wartete.

„Hallo Severus", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen, rauchigen Stimme, die – zusammen mit optischen Attributen der Wirtin - schon manchen Gast dazu gebracht hatte, länger in den ‚Drei Besen' zu verweilen, als es ihm, seinem Geldbeutel und seiner Leber gut tat. „Was darf ich dir bringen?" Sie musterte ihn intensiv. „Warte – sag nichts", raunte sie, ehe er antworten konnte. „Ich sehe dir an, was du brauchst... etwas das wärmt, sowohl den Körper, als auch die Seele. Du brauchst eindeutig ‚Rosies Spezialweihnachtspunsch' – glaub mir, der wird dich glücklich machen."

Severus sah wenig überzeugt aus, nickte aber ergeben.

„Sehr schön!", sagte Rosmerta zufrieden. „Kommt sofort!" Sie drehte sich um und ging mit perfekt dosiertem Hüftschwung zurück hinter die Bar. Die Blicke des jungen Mannes folgten ihr. Nicht lange danach stand sie wieder vor ihm, in der Hand einen großen irdenen Becher, aus dem geradezu theatralisch der Dampf aufstieg.

„Hier, bitte schön!", sagte sie, stellte das Gefäß vorsichtig vor ihm ab und setzte sich zu ihm.

Severus beugte sich vor und hielt misstrauischen Blickes seine große Nase über den Becher. Ein verführerischer Duft von heißem Rotwein, vermischt mit Zimt, Nelken, verschiedenen anderen Gewürzen und vor allem einem ordentlichen Anteil an Feuerwhisky waberte ihm entgegen.

Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte seine Züge, die viel zu verbittert, für einen jungen Mann seines Alters wirkten. „Glücklich, hm?"

„Das, was einen bedrückt, für einen Moment zu vergessen, kann auch glücklich machen", belehrte ihn Rosmerta sanft. „Und Glück ist selbst dann wertvoll, wenn es nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang dauert. Du musst nur lernen, diese Augenblicke anzunehmen und aus vollem Herzen zu genießen. Und auch wenn die Welt danach wieder grau und trüb erscheint, solche Glücksmomente sind wie kleine Lichter, die Kraft und Wärme spenden, wenn man daran zurückdenkt."

„Du hättest Philosophin werden sollen und nicht Kneipenwirtin", sagte Severus ironisch, aber mit einem Unterton, der von Respekt und Zuneigung zeugte.

„Ach... ist das denn nicht dasselbe...?", erwiderte Rosmerta lächelnd. „Nun trink und sag mir, ob es wirkt."

Severus seufzte ergeben und hob den Becher an die Lippen.

„Und?", fragte die Wirtin mit erwartungsvollem Blick, als er einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Schmeckt gut, aber die Wirkung...?", Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht hättest du ein bisschen mehr Glück und dafür weniger Whisky hineintun sollen."

„Das Glück kommt doch von selbst, Dummerchen", schnurrte Rosmerta, „...und der Whisky hat einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil daran."

„Na dann...", Severus trank noch einen Schluck.

„Jetzt denk an etwas, das dich in letzter Zeit sehr bedrückt hat", kommandierte Rosmerta, „und du wirst merken, dass es ein klein bisschen weniger schlimm erscheint."

Der Blick des jungen Mannes wanderte an der Wirtin vorbei in den Schankraum hinein. Rosmerta brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen – sie wusste, wer dort in der Mitte des Lokals saß, dort wo das Licht am hellsten war.

„Deine Freundin Lily?", fragte sie leise. „Sie ist es, die dir Kummer bereitet?"

„Sie ist nicht mehr meine Freundin", stieß Severus hervor. „Schau sie dir doch an, wie hingerissen sie dem Geschwätz von Potter und Black lauscht. Wozu sollte sie denn da einen wie mich noch brauchen? Selbst das Rattengesicht ist ihr willkommen... aber ich... ich nicht mehr."

Erneut hob er den Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck – einen viel zu großen, wie Rosmerta fand. Sie wartete, dass er einen Hustenanfall bekäme, aber nichts passierte. Entweder hatte er sich verdammt gut in der Gewalt, oder er war harten Alkohol gewöhnt.

„Weißt du, Severus – das Glück kann nicht zu dir kommen, wenn du selbst nicht daran glaubst", sagte sie behutsam. „Lily mag dich sehr, das weiß ich. Wenn ihr Streit hattet, gibt es sicher eine Möglichkeit, diesen wieder aus der Welt zu schaffen. Du musst vielleicht nur den Anfang machen und... du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Hoffnung!", schnaubte Severus verächtlich. „Da könnte ich genauso gut auf ein Wunder warten."

„Es ist Weihnachten", sagte Rosmerta. „Gibt es eine bessere Zeit für Wunder?"

„Ich glaube nicht an Wunder", erwiderte Severus stur.

„Siehst du – und genau deshalb habe ich dir diesen Punsch serviert", seufzte Rosmerta. „Der ist genau richtig für unbelehrbare Nachwuchszyniker wie dich... das ist nämlich ein Wunschpunsch. Du musst dir nur etwas aus ganzem Herzen wünschen. Meinst du, du schaffst das, Severus?"

„Na klar", sagte Severus sarkastisch, was Rosmerta ein weiteres Seufzen entlockte. „Das wird ganz bestimmt klappen", fuhr der junge Mann nach einem weiteren Schluck mit grimmiger Miene fort. „Ich wünsch mir einfach was, trink noch ein paar von deinen mit Rotwein verdünnten Whiskys hier und schon..."

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in Severus' Gesicht. Der verächtliche Ausdruck machte gespannter Aufmerksamkeit Platz und seine Augen bekamen etwas Strahlendes.

Rosmerta sah ihn verblüfft an. Sein Blick ging nach wie vor in dieselbe Richtung.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte er leise und zum ersten Mal im Laufe ihres Gesprächs klang seine Stimme nicht im Mindesten spöttisch.

Erst als sie den kalten Luftzug im Rücken spürte, kam Rosmerta der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht gar nicht Lilys Anblick war, der die Veränderung bei Severus hervorgerufen hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Mach keinen Unsinn, Severus", sagte sie, bevor sie aufstand um den neuen Gast zu begrüßen, der nun zielgerichtet auf den Tisch in der dunklen Ecke zusteuerte.

„Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy", sagte die Wirtin der drei Besen und nichts in ihrer einlullenden Stimme wies darauf hin, dass sie den bestechend gut aussehenden blonden Mann in diesem Moment am liebsten hochkant hinausgeworfen hätte.

E N D E


	21. 21 Dezember

**21. Dezember**

**Wenn es sein muss **

Dhina

"Ich glaub es nicht. Ich glaub es einfach nicht!" diesen und ähnlich Sätze vor sich hinbrummelnd, lief Severus Snape, der Zauberträmkemeister von Hogwarts, durch die Gänge der Schule.  
Still war es auf den Fluren, den um diese Zeit sollten alle schon in ihren Betten liegen und vor sich träumen. Snape genoss diese Zeit normalerweise sehr, doch heute konnte es ihn nicht entspannen wie sonst.  
Noch immer seine Litanei aufsagend beendete er seine Runde und begab sich wieder in seine Räume in den Kerkern des Schlosses.  
Dort angekommen, nahm er sich, nachdem er das Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte und mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey bequem auf der Couch saß, noch einmal den Brief vor, welchen er an diesem Nachmittag erhalten hatte.  
Mit missbilligend verzogenem Mund las er ihn wieder und wieder.

_Lieber Severus;_

_Ich möchte dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du dieses Jahr damit dran bist am Weihnachtsball den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen.  
Denk daran, wenn du dich weigerst, werde ich Professor Trelawney dein Geheimnis verraten und du weißt ja, wie gut sie etwas für sich behalten kann.  
Ich erwarte dich um 8 Uhr dann in der Großen Halle, in voller Verkleidung._

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

Entnervt lies Snape das Blatt fallen, zog die Augenbraue hoch und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
Dann erhob er sich, öffnete den Kleidersack, welcher an seiner Garderobe hing, und zog das Kostüm an. Mit einem zweifelnden Blick in den Spiegel ging er Richtung Tür, nahm im vorbeigehen noch die Rute und den Sack mit und schon war er auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.  
"Ich glaub es nicht. Ich glaub es einfach nicht!" dachte er wieder und wieder. "Und das alles nur, weil er sich immer noch darüber kaputtlacht, dass er mich bei Nachhilfe für einen Gryffindor erwischt hat."


	22. 22 Dezember

**22. Dezember**

**Weihnachten bei den Snapes**

von Madam Mim

Es war der Morgen des 21.12.2005

Wie immer herrschte hektisches Treiben im Hause Snape. Dr. Angelika Snape hatte schon, wie jedes Jahr, im November die Julkuchen gebacken. Einmal die Erwachsenenausgabe mit Alkohol und dann die Kinderausgabe mit Traubensaft. Diese ruhten selig im Labor des Professors und warteten auf ihren heutigen Einsatz. Angelika Snape hatte ihren Mann gebeten, diese Kuchen besonders zu sichern, da sich herausstellte, dass in ihrer Familie Julmäuse unterwegs waren. Schon einmal hatten diese Julmäuse zugeschlagen und es gab in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende keinen Julkuchen.

Dr. Snape war eine Muggel und Archäologin mit dem Spezialgebiet altsumerische Sprachen, Keilschrift und Altägyptisch. Während ihres Studiums hatte sie Anfang November 1981 den Professor in London getroffen. Es wurde eine denkwürdige Nacht und 9 Monate später hielt sie das Ergebnis in ihren Händen, eine schwarzhaarige Tochter mit grünen Augen, die den Namen Vanessa Aurora erhielt.

Als Vanessa 10 Jahre alt war, fing sie an ihren Vater zu suchen. Fünf Jahre hatte sie benötigt, um ihren Vater zu finden. Als die Schlacht um Hogwarts ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und Voldemort seine Riesenschlange auf den Professor hetzte und er gebissen wurde, griff ein Freund von Angelika und Vanessa inkognito ein und bewahrte den Professor vor dem sicheren Tod.

Man brachte ihn damals in das Haus der Archäologin und ihrer Tochter. Aus dem überraschenden Wiedersehen entwickelte sich zwischen Vanessas Eltern erneut eine Beziehung, die nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Der Professor und Angelika Lindemann, verwitwete Durham, heirateten und Snape erkannte im nach hinein Vanessa als seine legitime Tochter an.

Im Laufe der Jahre bekam Angelika noch drei weitere Kinder, Jason, Marty und Ann-Eillen.

Alle 4 Kinder aus dem Hause Snape konnten zaubern, was an sich kein Problem darstellte. Angelika Snape hatte bestimmte Regeln aufgestellt, die für alle Bewohner des Hauses galten, wie z.B. die Regel, dass keine magischen Scherze auf Kosten nicht magischer Familienmitglieder und Hausangestellte gemacht werden durften oder dass wenn sie, Angelika, morgens wach wurde, das Haus noch stand. Severus meinte damals schmunzelnd bei dieser Regel, dass er dies wohl zu verhindern wisse. Ansonsten galt noch die Regel: Wenn es niemandem schadet, tue was du willst, bedenke bei all deinem Tun, es fällt mannigfaltig auf dich zurück.

Eigentlich wurden diese Regeln eingehalten, nur in der Julzeit hatte es sich eingebürgert, die eine oder andere Regel zu umgehen, denn es schienen sich, wie auf wundersame Weise, Kekse und Kuchen in Luft aufzulösen und niemand wollte es gewesen sein.

Daher bat Angelika Severus, er möge die Julkuchen in seinem Labor aufbewahren und wenn erforderlich magisch vor den Julmäusen schützen.

Es war am Vormittag als sich eine kleine Katastrophe ereignete.

Ein Schrei schallte aus dem Arbeitszimmer von Angelika Snape heraus, gefolgt von einem Fauchen, Knurren und Zischen.

„Hab ich dich erwischt du unnützer Kater. Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass Unbefugte nichts an meinem Rechner zu suchen haben? Das gilt auch für Hauskater, insbesondere für solche deines Schlages – du verhinderter Weltherrscher!", schimpfte Angelika außer sich vor Wut und mit den Tränen kämpfend. Vor ihr stand zischend und qualmend ihr Computer bzw. das, was von ihm übrig war.

Angelika hielt den Kater von sich gestreckt und schüttelte ihn heftig. Dabei fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie aussah, als ob sie mit einem ausgewachsenen Tiger gekämpft hätte. Ihre Arme waren zerkratzt, auch im Gesicht fanden sich Schmarren des Katers. Die Ärmel ihrer Bluse waren durch den Kampf ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

„Salem, DAS war zu viel, ich schicke dich zur Strafe nach China!"

„Nein, nicht China – alles nur das nicht. Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Angelika. Ich mache den Schaden wieder gut – bloß nicht China!", rief Salem verzweifelt.

Mittlerweile waren auch Jason, Marty und Ann-Eileen wach und kamen aus ihren Schlafzimmern im obersten Stockwerk herunter in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie Zeugen eines mehr als ungewöhnlichen Disputes ihrer Mutter mit dem Hauskater wurden.

Salem war ein besonderes Mitglied der Familie. Damals als Vanessa ein halbes Jahr alt war, lief Salem Angelika über den Weg. Er brauchte einige Anläufe, bis sie den Streuner bei sich auf nahm. Als Vanessa fast 2 Jahre alt war, stellte Angelika, die damals noch Studentin und ledig war, fest, dass ihre kleine Tochter über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügte. Da war auch für Salem der Zeitpunkt gekommen, seine wahre Natur bekannt zu geben. Er war ein Zauberer und verhinderter Weltherrscher, der zur Strafe in einen Katzenkörper gezaubert wurde, ohne seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Sein Strafmaß betrug 100 Jahre. Leider hatte er sich bis heute nie geäußert, wie viel er schon von der Zeit verbüßt hatte. Salem hielt übrigens Grindelwald und Riddle für ausgemachte Stümper. Seine Variante der Übernahme und Regierung seien doch viel besser und humaner gewesen. Deshalb war er auch erst in letzter Minute erwischt worden.

„Au weia", flüsterte Marty, der mittlere Sohn des Hauses. „Was hat Salem wieder angestellt, dass Mama so wütend ist?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ihm der ältere Bruder Jason achselzuckend. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Mama jemals so aufgebracht gesehen zu haben, egal was WIR angestellt haben."

„So du willst nicht nach China? Auch gut, ich weiß ein Plätzchen, das wird dir gefallen, mein Lieber. Katzen mögen es ja schön warm!", fauchte Angelika Salem an und ging in Richtung Terrassentür.

Mit einem Fuß stieß sie diese auf und lief am Schwimmteich vorbei durch den Staudengarten in Richtung Remise, immer noch den Kater vor sich hin haltend. Dort war das Labor des Tränkemeisters untergebracht.

„Nein, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", schrie der Kater entsetzt, als er bemerkte, wohin ihn Angelika brachte. „Mich im Kessel versenken!"

„Oh doch Salem, du hast bei mir einen Punkt erreicht – da gibt es keinen Weg zurück", antwortete Angelika Snape. „Das hast du selbst zu verantworten."

„Angelika mach das nicht, ich bitte dich. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn Sev was im Kessel hat, das gibt ein Unglück", maunzte der Kater verzweifelt. "Severus hilf mir, SEEEEEVVVVV!"

Angelika schritt wütend in Richtung Labor und bemerkte die ankommenden Gäste nicht, Tochter Vanessa mit ihrem Lebensgefährten Draco.

Beide sahen erstaunt das Szenario, welches sich ihnen bot. Drei verängstigte Kinder, eine ebenso ängstlich drein blickende Hauselfe und eine hilflos drein schauende Haushälterin.

„Jane, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Vanessa, ihre jüngeren Geschwister dabei ansehend. "Was hat Salem denn diesmal ausgefressen? Den Julkuchen verspeist, wie letztes Jahr?"

„Nein Vanessa, er hat Mamas Computer kaputt gemacht. Wie er das geschafft hat, weiß ich nicht.", flüsterte Jason. „Du, ich habe Angst um Mama, ich vermute sie will Salem in Papas Kessel versenken."

„WAS!! Draco laufe Mama bitte schnell hinterher, wenn Papa was im Kessel hat, das gibt eine Katastrophe!", rief Vanessa entsetzt. „Kinder ihr bleibt hier."

Draco rannte, so schnell er konnte hinterher, aber er sah Angelika nur noch in der Remisentür verschwinden und kehrte unverrichteter Dinge um.

„Habt ihr Papa schon informiert?", fragte Vanessa erregt. Auch sie hatte Angst um ihre Mutter. Wie konnte ihre Mutter so etwas machen, sie wusste doch, wie gefährlich das war. Die junge Hexe beschlich einfach Panik.

„Ja, wir haben schon nach Papa gesucht, ihn aber nirgends gefunden. Hoffentlich ist er in seinem Labor", antwortete Jason seiner großen Schwester immer noch sehr leise.

Derweil hatte Angelika die Remise erreicht. Laut auf Salem schimpfend betrat sie das Labor ihres Ehemannes. Severus stand an seinem großen Kessel und kontrollierte den dort sanft blubbernden Trank. Seine Frau hatte ein Rezept aus dem altsumerischen übersetzt, welches er nach brauen und überprüfen wollte. Manche guten Trankrezepte waren im Laufe der Jahrhunderte einfach in Vergessenheit geraten. Gleichzeitig modernisierte er die alten Rezepte, verbesserte sie und ließ sie dann von seinen Studenten der Universität nachbrauen. Außerdem beschäftigte er sich noch mit der Entwicklung neuer Zaubersprüche.

Für die nicht magischen Kollegen seiner Frau war er Professor für Naturheilkunde und Pharmazie. Diese Berufsbezeichnung war notwendig geworden, als die Doktor einmal zu einem Archäologenkongress fuhr und Severus Snape seine Frau selbstverständlich begleitete.

Erstaunt hob Snape seinen Kopf, als seine Frau sehr wütend das Labor betrat.

„Jetzt hast du noch Zeit über deine Missetaten nachzudenken, Salem und vergiss nicht dein Testament zu machen. Du wirst nie wieder etwas in meinem Haus zerstören oder Regeln brechen", fuhr Angelika den Kater dabei schüttelnd an.

„Es war das letzte Mal, das du deine unegalen Krallen an meinen Computer gelegt hast!", sprach Angelika Snape, sah an ihm vorbei ihren Ehemann an, warf den Kater hoch in die Luft und ging hinter dem Kessel in Deckung.

Snape hatte die Szene aufmerksam beobachtet und seinen Zauberstab gezückt, denn er ahnte was seine Ehefrau vorhatte.

Flink zielte er auf den Kater - „Stupor" - ein Blitz und ein Knall, Salem wurde an die Wand des Flures geschleudert. Dort sank er zu Boden.

„Danke mein Schatz. Ich wusste du würdest ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Ich bin so wütend, du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen und enttäuscht. Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Ich will diesen Kater eine Weile nicht sehen. Er soll bei Wasser und Katzenfutter seine Strafe absitzen. Vorerst sind Roastbeef, Pasteten und Wein für ihn gestrichen. Falls er wieder so etwas anstellt, fliegt er raus, dann hat er die längste Zeit Wohnasyl im Hause Snape besessen.", sprach wütend und aufs Äußerste erregt Angelika.

Severus nahm seine Frau in die Arme, strich ihr zärtlich eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht und meinte: „Ich wusste du würdest ihn nicht wirklich töten bzw. in dem Kessel versenken, sonst hättest du ihm nicht solange eine Predigt gehalten. Was hat denn der verhinderte Weltherrscher diesmal angestellt?"

„Er hat meine Computeranlage zerstört, komplett alles. Nicht nur ein Teil – nein alles, Monitor, Rechner, Tastatur. Keine Ahnung wie er das angestellt hat. In meinem Arbeitszimmer stehen 3000 Pfund Elektroschrott herum, und das zu Jul und wo ich noch einige Übersetzungen fertig stellen muss für die Februarausgabe der Science und Archäologie-Heute. Ich bin dermaßen geladen.", seufzte Angelika. „Halt mich einfach fest. Ich muss mich beruhigen. Die Kinder machen sich schon Sorgen. Vielleicht sind Vanessa und Draco auch schon da. Ich bin etwas durcheinander von dem Vorfall. Wie konnte er so was nur tun? Er weiß doch, dass niemand ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis an den Computer darf."

„Ich werde erstmal die Spuren deines Kampfes mit Salem beseitigen, du siehst aus, als ob du mit einem Tiger gekämpft hast", raunte Severus und schwang murmelnd den Zauberstab. Angelika kannte die Prozedur, denn auf diese Weise wurden kleinere Blessuren bei den Kindern geheilt, die sie sich beim Spielen zu zogen. Außerdem vertraute sie ihrem Ehemann. Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwanden die Schrammen und Kratzer auf ihrer Haut.

Angelika Snape kuschelte sich in die Arme ihres Ehemannes. Seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge übten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus. Sie seufzte. Plötzlich durchzog sie ein erotischer Gedanke: „Ach, das wäre jetzt schön.", aber die Zeit drängte. „Ein andermal", beschloss die Doktor in Gedanken.

„Komm, lass uns zu den Kindern gehen", murmelte sie. „Nimmst du bitte den Missetäter – ich mag ihn gar nicht ansehen."

„Wie du willst Liebes.", meinte Severus. Er verschloss das Labor. Im Flur bückte er sich und hob den betäubten Kater auf. Kopfschüttelnd flüsterte er dabei: „Salem, Salem, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"

Langsam schlenderte das Paar den Weg zurück zum Haupthaus, wo die Familie, die Hauselfin und Jane, die Haushälterin, auf sie warteten. Erleichtert stellten alle fest, dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen war.

„Was hast du mit Salem gemacht Papa?", fragte Jason seinen Vater, dabei auf den bewusstlosen Kater in Severus Hand zeigend.

„Ich habe ihn mit einem Stupor aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. Eure Mutter wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Er muss diesmal den Bogen eindeutig überspannt haben. Jedenfalls darf er die nächsten Wochen nur Katzenfutter und Wasser bekommen, nicht seine üblichen Mahlzeiten. Am Tisch darf er dann wohl auch nicht dabei sein." antwortete Severus seinem Ältesten.

„Ich denke Draco und ich werden Salem besser für diese Zeit zu uns nehmen. Er ist ein ganz übler Süßholzraspler, wenn es darum geht seine Strafen erheblich zu reduzieren. Ich kann mich da an ganz Spezielle Aktionen von ihm erinnern. Mich hat er auch auf diese Weise auf das Glatteis geführt als ich in Eurem Alter war.", warf Vanessa, dabei ihre jüngeren Geschwister ansehend, ein.

„Dagegen bin ich nun immun, aber damals – Mama, kannst du dich noch an die Geschichte mit der 1000 Pfund Telefonrechnung erinnern? Frank hatte mich seinerzeit in Verdacht und dann dich. Erst im Laufe vieler Nächte haben wir beide herausbekommen, dass er nachts immer mit Taiwan telefoniert hat und irgendwelche windigen Geschäfte getätigt hat. Ich denke keiner seiner Gesprächspartner hatte jemals gewusst mit wem er wirklich sprach.", fügte Vanessa noch hinzu. „ Und ich denke er hat diesmal auch wieder irgendwelche krummen Geschäfte mit deinem Computer getätigt, Mama."

„Wer ist Frank?", wollte Marty wissen.

„Das war Mamas erster Ehemann. Er ist vor vielen Jahren an einer ganz schlimmen Krankheit gestorben", antwortete Vanessa ihrem kleinen Bruder.

„Du liebe Zeit, das war eine aufregende Sache damals", erinnerte sich Angelika, „Frank war sehr wütend über die Rechnungen. Zum Glück konnten wir das aber ziemlich schnell abstellen. Ich denke dein Vorschlag, Vanessa, ist vernünftig. Nun denn, wir werden die nächste Zeit auf Salem verzichten müssen."

„Kinder ich rate euch nur, heute nichts mehr anzustellen. Es reicht, dass mich Salem auf die Palme gebracht hat und mir das Fest verdorben hat.", ermahnte Angelika ihre jüngeren Söhne und ihre kleine Tochter. „Kommt ins Haus, wir wollen frühstücken. Anschließend müssen wir den Baum schmücken. Am Nachmittag kommen noch Gäste zu uns, bevor wir alle zum Thingplatz gehen und das Wintersonnenwendefest mit den anderen der Loge feiern. Ihr legt euch am besten nach dem Mittagessen hin, sonst haltet ihr den Abend nicht durch."

„Das Baumschmücken geht schnell", antwortete Jason grinsend. „Mama, das können Papa und ich machen. Bitte Papa, lass mich dir helfen. Ich habe die Zaubersprüche fleißig geübt.", bittend sah der Sechsjährige seinen Vater an.

„Gut Jason, dieses Jahr darfst du mir dabei helfen. Nun lasst uns frühstücken, sonst können wir es auch ausfallen lassen und gleich zum Mittagessen übergehen.", antwortete der Professor seinem ältesten Sohn und griff sich dabei eine Toastbrotscheibe.

Nach dem Frühstück besah er sich noch den angerichteten Schaden, dann machte er sich mit Jason daran den Julbaum zu schmücken. Marty saß derweil auf dem Wohnzimmersofa und schaute seinem Vater und seinem älteren Bruder dabei aufmerksam zu und lauschte gebannt auf die Zaubersprüche. Nächstes Jahr wollte er auch mithelfen, den Julbaum zu schmücken, dies nahm sich der Vierjährige fest vor.

Severus Snape liebte dezent geschmückte Tannenbäume, nicht so überladen wie seinerzeit in Hogwarts. Die Kugeln waren rot und Goldfarben. Einige Girlanden dazu, mehr nicht. Man sollte ja noch das Grün der Tanne sehen können.

Die kleine Ann-Eileen hatte derweil Draco, den Lebensgefährten ihrer ältesten Schwester, in Beschlag genommen. Der große blonde Zauberer hatte es der Zweijährigen angetan. Um die Kleine bei Laune zu halten zauberte er lustige Spielereien herbei, die Ann-Eileen zum Lachen brachten und eine Zeit lang beschäftigten.

Vanessa war mit ihrer Mutter, Patsy der Hauselfin und Jane in der Küche verschwunden, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Abend zu besprechen und auszuführen.

Nach einem leichten Mittagessen kehrte erstmal Ruhe ins Haus ein. Die Kinder machten noch ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen, während die Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer beisammen saßen und miteinander plauderten.

Am Nachmittag trafen dann nacheinander noch Freunde der Familie ein, die zum Teil stürmisch von den Kindern begrüßt wurden, allen voran Madam Sedna Green, eine ältere etwas rundliche Hexe, die sich der Ausbildung des Zauberernachwuchses angekommen hatte, sofern dies die Eltern nicht selber machen konnten. Zweimal in der Woche übte sie mit den Kleinen, insbesondere mit den Kindern aus nicht magischen Familien. Außerdem war sie die magische Patentante von Vanessa und gehörte somit zur Familie.

Als es dunkel wurde, bat Angelika ihren Mann alle Kerzen im Haus zu löschen, auch das Feuer im Herd. Später nach der Feier wollte Angelika mit einer Fackel vom Julfeuer das Herdfeuer für das nächste Jahr entzünden.

Alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Thingplatz: Freunde, Nachbarn, Patsy, Jane und die Snapes selbst. Jeder trug etwas zu essen und zu trinken, Angelika Snape hatte die Julkuchen in einen großen Weidenkorb gepackt, den nun Severus den Weg zum Thingplatz trug. Das Julfest wurde gemeinsam mit der Loge, einem Zusammenschluss frei lebender Hexen und Zauberer und deren Familien und Freunden gefeiert. Nur einer fehlte dieses Jahr. Kater Salem, der sonst immer mit dabei war, schlief in einen Katzenkorb gesperrt die Folgen des Stupor-Spruches aus.

Am Thingplatz warteten schon andere Mitglieder der Loge, magische und nicht magische Menschen, alle die dazu gehörten.

Ein älterer Zauberer hatte dieses Jahr die Zeremonienführung übernommen. Gandalf Weedman hielt eine kurze Begrüßungsansprache, bevor die Julzeremonie begann.

Severus Snape stand mit seiner Familie wie selbstverständlich mit im Kreis. In den letzten Jahren hatte er seinen Frieden gefunden. Die Mitglieder der Loge haben ihn als vollwertiges Mitglied anerkannt. An der Universität für Grenzwissenschaften, so der nicht magische Name der magischen Universität der Loge, war er ein gefragter Professor und er hatte eine wunderbare Frau, vier Kinder, die wie er, die magische Begabung in die Wiege gelegt bekamen.

Wenn ihm das einer vor vielen Jahren gesagt hätte, hätte er ihn für nicht zurechnungsfähig erklärt.

Severus Snape zog die herrlich frische Nachtluft tief ein und streichelte Marty dabei gedankenverloren über die schwarzen Haare.

Das Leben konnte so schön sein, dass er, Severus Snape, dies jemals erleben durfte, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

Gandalf Weedman schwang seinen Zauberstab und der große Holzhaufen entzündete sich. Das Julfeuer brannte.....

* * *

_Madam Mim_

_Wie immer die Figuren Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy gehören JKR, außer Kater Salem, dieser stammt aus der Fernsehserie Sabrina (er hat es mir irgendwie angetan)._

_Alle anderen Figuren entstammen meinen Gedanken und meiner elektronischen_ Feder.


	23. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

**Die helfende Hand**

_Doppeldrabble von Loki_

Verdammt, das würde schief gehen, so was von schief.

Severus Snape, gefürchteter Tränkemeister stand an einem der Fenster des Schlosses und sah hinaus in die kalte, frostige Landschaft des vorweihnachtlichen Hogwarts. Gerade hatte er mit einem Schmunzeln zugesehen wie die kleine Weasley und der vielleicht doch nicht ganz so untalentierte Neville Longbottom den Carrows einen kleinen Streich gespielt hatten. So eine große Wasserblase, die mitten im Winter über den Köpfen dieser dummen „Kollegen" platzte, hatte was.

Doch nun suchten die beiden klatschnassen Todesser nach den Schülern und das Versteck der Kinder taugte so gar nichts. Bald würden sie erwischt werden.

Kurz, aber wirklich nur sehr kurz, überlegte er und erhob dann seinen Zauberstab. Selbst von seiner Position aus konnte er sehen wie die Roben der beiden Todesser innerhalb weniger Schritte gefroren und die Geschwister zur Untätigkeit verdammt wurden.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als er sah, wie die Gryffindors die Situation nutzten und sich in Sicherheit brachten.

Fast schon vergnügt ging er den weihnachtlich geschmückten Flur entlang und überlegte sich wann er die Carrows wohl finden sollte.

Ein entsetzter Schüler rannte panisch vor einem grinsenden Severus Snape davon.

Eins war sicher: So bald würde er die Carrows bestimmt nicht finden.


	24. 24 Dezember

**24. Dezember**

Liebe Leser,

ein letztes Mal öffnen wir für euch in diesem Kalender ein Türchen - und wie es sich für den Heiligen Abend gehört, findet ihr darin gleich ein extra großes Paket an Geschichten und Gedichten aus unseren Federn vor. Wir wünschen gute Unterhaltung und möchten euch für eure Reviews danken!

Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und eine schöne Zeit, wünschen euch,

Eure Profsnapeler

* * *

**Frohe Weihnachten Fred**

von AnnyAn

* * *

Molly wischte noch einmal über den Grabstein und zupfte ein letztes Mal an dem kleinen geschmückten Tannenbäumchen herum, welches sie auf dem Grab ihres Sohnes aufgestellt hatte. Sie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, und nachdem sie als letztes eine Kerze entzündet hatte, erhob sie sich seufzend.

Nach einer Minute, die sie schweigend vor dem Grab stand, murmelte sie ein leises:„Was soll's, hilft ja doch alles nichts." Mit einem hilflosen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihren Lieben um, die still hinter ihr standen. Keiner in ihrer Familie hatte es sich nehmen lassen sie am Vortag zu Weihnachten zum Friedhof zu begleiten, selbst Harry und Hermine waren mitgekommen.

„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, Harry möchte noch an das Grab von Remus und Tonks." Molly streckte ihren Arm aus und zeigte quer über den Friedhof. „Soviel ich weiß, liegen sie am anderen Ende." Sie hängte sich bei ihrem Mann ein und begann langsam den Weg hinab zu gehen.

Leise und ein wenig bedrückt schlossen sich die Anderen ihr an, alle bis auf einen.

Ron, der mit Hermine das Schlusslicht bildete, drehte sich um. „George, kommst du?", fragte er, doch Hermine zog ihn am Arm und flüsterte leise: „Lass ihn, er wird schon nachkommen." Traurig blickte Ron zu seinem Bruder. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten, wenn die ganze Familie zusammen kam, tat es immer besonders weh, George alleine zu sehen. Ron nickte verstehend, zog Hermine in seine Arme und folgte den Anderen nach.

oooooooo

George sah gebannt den Grabstein seines Zwillingsbruders an, seit dem Begräbnis war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Das Grab zu sehen machte Freds Tod so wirklich, so real. Er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht.

Die Schritte seiner Familie wurden immer leiser und als er sie fast nicht mehr hören konnte, lies er sich mit gekreuzten Beinen vor dem Grab nieder.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor er leise zu sprechen begann.

„Es ist jetzt über ein halbes Jahr her, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Es wird das erste Weihnachten ohne dich und ich habe wirklich Angst davor."

George spürte wie ihm Tränen aufstiegen, aber er kämpfte sie nieder und sprach leise weiter, und mit all seiner Verzweiflung brach es aus ihm heraus. „Ich begreife noch immer nicht, dass du einfach nicht mehr da bist. Wie kann das sein, du warst doch immer schon da? Schon vor unserer Geburt waren wir zusammen und ich hab mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass es eine Zeit geben könnte wo du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen bist.

Als ich begriffen hatte, dass du tot bist, war da zuerst nur Schmerz.

Dann kam die Wut. Wut auf Harry, Ron und alle die anderen, die dabei waren und es nicht verhindert hatten. Doch am meisten war ich wütend auf dich. Warum hast du dich so einfach töten lassen? Warum hast du den Fluch nicht kommen sehen? Warum hast du dich nicht geduckt? Warum bist du nicht zur Seite gesprungen? Warum hast du nicht schnell ein Schutzschild heraufbeschworen? Warum, warum, warum…?"

George senkte seinen Blick und sah auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß verschränkt hatte. Die Verzweiflung, die ihn in den ersten Tagen, nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass Fred gestorben war und er ohne ihn weiterleben musste, beherrscht hatte, war mit einem Schlag wieder da. Er rang mit der Fassung und musste sich mit Gewalt zurückhalten, sich nicht auf Freds Grab zu stürzen und ihn einfach wieder auszugraben, weil es doch nicht sein konnte, dass er tot ist.

Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken und Emotionen wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Er fühlte sich von seinem Bruder betrogen. Betrogen, weil dieser ihn alleine gelassen hatte, aber er fühlte sich auch schuldig, weil er noch lebte und ihm nicht gefolgt war. Sie hatten doch immer alles gemeinsam gemacht. Irgendwie war es nicht richtig, dass Fred nun alleine gestorben war, ohne ihn.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern als wir acht waren und ich die Hexenpocken bekommen hatte? Mutter hatte uns getrennt, damit du dich nicht ansteckst. Du hast dich in der Nacht zu mir geschlichen, hast aus meiner Teetasse getrunken und wir haben die Pyjamas getauscht, weil du der Meinung warst, dass du dich dann bestimmt anstecken würdest und irgendwie hat es ja auch funktioniert, denn einen Tag später hattest du ebenfalls die Hexenpocken und wir durften wieder zusammen und haben gemeinsam Mutter auf Trapp gehalten.

Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir nie länger als zwei Tage von einander getrennt waren?

Nie länger, bis jetzt."

Wieder saß er minutenlang still da und starrte auf seine Hände. Tausend Gedanken purzelten in seinem Kopf herum.

„Ich habe damit aufgehört mit meinem Spiegelbild zu sprechen, als wärest du es.

Ich hab eine Zeitlang nach der Schlacht wieder zuhause gewohnt und Mutter hat mich einmal dabei erwischt. Sie brach sofort in Tränen aus und bat mich, mir das nicht selbst anzutun, dich endlich gehen zu lassen.

Ich hab später erfahren, dass sie und Vater sogar darüber beratschlagt haben, mich zu einem Arzt zu bringen, also habe ich damit aufgehört.

Aber nicht einmal sie, unsere Eltern, haben Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich ist.

Manchmal, wenn ich auf der Straße gehe, denke ich in einem Schaufenster dein Spiegelbild zu sehen und dann drehe ich mich um und suche nach dir. Es dauert immer eine Zeitlang bis ich begreife, dass ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild gesehen habe und regelmäßig überrollt mich der Schmerz derart, dass ich auf offener Straße zusammenbrechen könnte.

Werde ich jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen können und mich darin sehen und nicht dich?

Werde ich jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen können ohne diesen Schmerz zu spüren?"

Georges Stimme war zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser geworden, danach verstummte er wieder für einige Minuten, doch als er weiter sprach klang seine Stimme wieder fest.

„Ich bin wieder zurück in unsere kleine Wohnung über unseren Laden gezogen und Ron ist mitgekommen. Er bewohnt jetzt deine Räume und hilft mir im Laden. Er ist zwar nicht zum Erfinden von Scherzartikeln geeignet, aber er ist ein richtiges Verkaufsgenie und er hat ein Talent in Verhandlungen mit unseren Lieferanten, das mich wirklich erstaunt. Unser kleiner Bruder ist im letzten Jahr richtig erwachsen geworden.

Ich habe jetzt vor Weihnachten die letzten Scherzartikel heraus gebracht, die wir noch gemeinsam begonnen haben zu entwickeln und von jetzt an bin ich wohl auf mich alleine gestellt."

Auf Georges Gesicht bildete sich auf einmal ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln und seine Augen, die bis dahin stumpf wirkten, begannen zu leuchten. „Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal mit Angelina getroffen. Ich glaube, das könnte etwas Ernsteres werden zwischen uns. Sie hat sich ganz schön verändert seit wir die Schule beendet haben. Mit ihr kann ich über dich sprechen ohne jedes Mal einen wehmütigen Stich zu spüren. Wir sprechen oft über dich und die Streiche, die wir beide in der Schule ausgeheckt haben. Mit ihr kann ich auch wieder lachen."

Ein leises Rascheln, welchen aus dem nahe stehenden Gebüsch kam, riss George aus seinen Gedanken. Ein kleiner Gartengnom guckte neugierig aus seinem Erdloch. Schnell zog George seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn in Richtung des Gnomes und rief: „Petrificus Totalus"

Mit einem fiesen Lächeln zog er das kleine Wesen aus seinem Versteck heraus und verstohlen blickte er auf den silbernen Engel, der an der Spitze des kleinen Weihnachtsbaumes saß, den seine Mutter so liebevoll geschmückt hatte.

Nach kurzem Herumhantieren erhob sich George. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk putzte er sich Erde und Schnee von der Hose, sah noch einmal mit einem verschmitzten und auch ein wenig wehmütigen Lächeln zum Grabstein seines Bruders und sagte: „Ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten, Fred."

Danach drehte er sich um und ging seiner Familie hinterher.

Fred würde es gefallen, aber er fragte sich, welches Gesicht seine Mutter wohl machen würde, wenn sie nach Weihnachten herkommen würde, um das kleine Bäumchen zu entsorgen, und dabei den Gnom im Gewand des Weihnachtsengels entdeckt, der an der Spitze der kleinen Tanne prangte.

Ende

Ich möchte euch allen sagen, dass es großen Spaß gemacht hat, mit an diesem Adventskalender zu arbeiten. Es macht aber genau so viel Spaß all eure Beiträge zu lesen.

Einen ganz herzlichen Dank möchte ich meiner lieben Beta, Angie Snape, aussprechen. „Angie, du warst mir eine große Hilfe." *knuddel*

Und zum guten Schluss noch einen besonderen Dank an dich liebe Kira. Für all die Arbeit und die Zeit, die du investierst, damit wir ein paar schöne Minuten in der doch teilweise stressigen Weihnachtszeit haben. *knuddel*

* * *

**Grün-silberne Limericks**

von MeliXana

Gilderoy Lockhart glaubt, er wär' keck,  
hat sich im Kerker vor Snape schnell versteckt.  
Der hat ihn, auch wenn's pickst  
trotzdem auf 'ne Tanne gespießt  
und macht dessen Engelkarriere perfekt.

*

Gilderoy ist ein glücklicher Mann,  
der vieles und noch mehr, niemals kann.  
Doch ist er frohen Mut's,  
macht als Engel sich gut,  
auch wenn er nicht mehr tief singen kann.

*

Minerva ist ziemlich zerzaust  
auf dem Weihnachtsball aufgetaucht.  
„Lass deinen Hund nicht mehr von der Leine,  
sonst mach' ich ihm Beine",  
hat sie Severus angefaucht.

*

Einst kam Santa Claus flott durch 'nen Schlot.  
Obwohl sein Instinkt ihm's verbot.  
Snape war nicht entzückt,  
hat den Stab gleich gezückt.  
Jetzt ist Santa so schwarz wie ein Brot.

*

Rudolf das Rentier kann nicht mehr rennen,  
muss sich leider von Santa Claus trennen.  
Kam Snape viel zu nah  
und eh's sich versah  
lag's im Trank für Albus' Sodbrennen.

*

Das Christkind kam einst zu Besuch,  
da traf es, oh Schreck, gleich ein Fluch.  
Snape grinste nur breit,  
jetzt ist es soweit  
und ein neuer Schüler grübelt über 'nem Buch.

*

Jungs und Mädels, ist das nicht gemein,  
dem Dichter fällt nun nichts mehr ein.  
Doch was ich weiß,  
hier schließt sich der Kreis.  
Severus Snape wird ein schlimmer  
und das ändert sich nimmer,  
Weihnachtshasser sein.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ein besonderes Geschenk**

_von Missy01 (.de/u/Missy01)_

"Nein Hermine, ich werde dieses Päckchen nicht öffnen! Ich hasse Weihnachten!" Mit missmutiger Miene saß Severus Snape in seinem schwarzen Ohrensessel und verschränkte in einer Geste der Abwehr seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Severus, mach doch einmal an Weihnachten eine Ausnahme. Bitte. Ich habe mich schon auf den Kompromiss eingelassen, keinen Weihnachtsbaum aufzustellen."

Laut schnaubend packte er das kleine, mit zahlreichen Schnörkeln verzierte, Päckchen und öffnete es.

"Und was soll das darstellen?" Augenbrauenanhebend blickte er auf ein winziges, schief gehäkeltes Etwas aus weißer Wolle. "Lass mich raten, die herausragende Strickkunst stammt von dir?"

Hermine errötete. "Es ist ein Söckchen."

"Ah… eine Socke. Ich leide aber nicht unter kalten Füßen, wie du sicherlich weißt! Außerdem ist es ein wenig zu klein geraten, meinst du nicht? Wieso also schenkst du mir solch' einen unnütz –" Seine Stimme erstarb und der klägliche Rest seiner Gesichtsfarbe wich abrupt einem Kalk-weiß.

"Severus!", mahnte Hermine mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Es ist nicht für dich!"

"Wäre… ich… nie drauf gekommen", stammelte er gequält vor sich hin, während seine schwarzen Augen, entsetzt die kleine Socke in seiner Hand fixiert hielten.

"Du freust dich doch, oder?"

Lange blickte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer die junge Frau einfach nur apathisch an, ehe sich seine schmalen Lippen öffneten um einige knappe Worte hervor zu pressen: "Dann sind wir also nächstes Jahr zu dritt."

Ein belegtes Räuspern entwich Hermines Kehle. "Äh Severus –", sie schluckte hart und blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden, "hab ich dir eigentlich jemals erzählt, dass es in unserer Familie schon häufiger zu Zwillingsgeburten kam?"

* * *

**Ich warte auf dich…**

(artis. magica)

Ein letzter Kuss, eine stürmische Umarmung und zum Abschied das Versprechen, sie so bald wie möglich wieder zu besuchen.

Hermine quittierte dies alles mit einem wissenden Lächeln und schloss die Enkel in die Arme.

„Kommt gut nach Hause", sagte sie, „und macht mir eurer Mutter keinen Kummer." Die Kinder tobten nach draußen und lieferten sich mit ihrem Vater eine Schneeballschlacht, dass es eine Wonne war zuzusehen.

„Möchtest du nicht mit uns kommen, Mutter?" Die leise Frage der Tochter riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte sich um und sah Marie in die Augen.

Wie ähnlich sie ihm war…

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen", sage Hermine.

Marie schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen", erwiderte sie. „Seit Vaters Tod ist alles anders. Du bist so allein…"

Hermine legte die Hand an Maries Wange.

„Ich bin nicht allein", sagte sie. „Ich habe alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann. Eine wundervolle Tochter, einen großartigen Schwiegersohn und zwei bezaubernde Enkelkinder… ich habe eine Familie, die sich sehen lassen kann und auf die ich sehr stolz bin."

„Aber wir kommen so selten…", sagte Marie entschuldigend.

Hermine schenkte ihr ein leises Lächeln.

„Umso mehr freue ich mich, wenn ihr mich besuchen kommt. Es gibt nichts, weswegen du ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsstest. Und außerdem wird nächstes Jahr dein Sohn Hogwarts besuchen. Da wird er seine Großmutter wohl viel häufiger zu Gesicht bekommen als seine Mutter."

Nun musste Marie lächeln.

„Das ist wohl wahr."

Hermine zog die Tochter in die Arme.

„Also dann", sagte sie, „lasst es euch gut gehen."

Marie schmiegte sich an die Mutter und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Ich vermisse ihn so", sagte sie leise. „Und an Weihnachten ganz besonders."

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch", flüsterte sie und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, um die aufwallenden Emotionen niederzuringen.

Marie hob den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du es nur aushalten, hier zu leben, an diesem Ort, an welchem dich auf Schritt und Tritt alles an ihn erinnern muss."

Hermine schob Marie eine halbe Armlänge von sich und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Sie tun nicht weh, Marie", sagte sie. „Es sind viele wunderbare Erinnerungen und keine einzige von ihnen möchte ich missen. Ich liebe diesen Ort und ich werde ihn nie verlassen – nicht solange ich lebe." Sie lächelte, als sie hinzusetzte: „Und das wird noch eine ganze Weile sein."

Marie strich sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte leise.

Hermine drückte ihre Hände.

„Geh jetzt", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf den tobenden Rest der Familie. „Lass sie nicht warten."

Noch ein letzter Blick, ein Winken und Hermine stand allein vor dem großen Tor. Noch einen Augenblick lauschte sie den Rufen der Kinder nach, dann war es still. Kein Laut mehr, der sie Stille störte. Leiser Wind, der Schnee von den Ästen der Bäume wehte. Im silbernen Mondlicht erschien er wie ein feiner Vorhang, der lautlos auf die Erde niedersank.

Hermine sah in den Himmel, an welchem die Sterne wie Diamanten in der klaren Nacht erstrahlten. Sie atmete tief die eisigkalte Luft.

Lange nicht gedachte Gedanken und längst verblasste Bilder kamen wieder. Sie drängte sie nicht weg, schenkten sie ihr doch in diesem Augenblick Trost und Nähe zu dem Menschen, den sie so schmerzlich vermisste.

Nichts würde sie von dem Ort fortbringen, an welchem sie ihm näher war irgendwo sonst auf der Welt.

Alles floss wieder in ihren Geist zurück. Nein, der Tod hatte damals niemanden in der heulenden Hütte mit sich genommen. Und in dem Moment, als sie ihm die Hand an die Wange gelegt hatte, fand alles seinen Anfang…

Es war nie einfach gewesen, ein stetiger Kampf, in welchem sie zusammenfanden, der sie immer weiter trug und sie endlich erkennen ließ. Sie hatten es gewagt und alles gewonnen.

Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über Hermines Züge. Voller Wärme dachte sie an die Momente unendlich erscheinenden Glückes zurück und wusste eines gewiss: Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren. Er war ihr nur ein kleines Stück voraus…

~ ENDE ~

* * *

**Eine Begegnung der besonderen Art**

von Anthrax

(A/N: Die beiden Zauberer gehören leider nicht mir, sondern JKR. Der Rest ist meins. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Weihnachten! =))

„Mami, guck mal, der Weihnachtsmann", sagte der kleine dünne Junge mit dem Kohlensack im Arm, blieb stehen und blickte gebannt auf die andere Straßenseite.

Dort lief gerade ein alter Mann mit schneeweißen Haaren, warm eingehüllt in einen dicken Winterumhang, den Gehweg entlang, dicht gefolgt von einem jüngeren, schwarz gekleideten Herren.

Langsam setzte der Junge einen Fuß auf die gepflasterte, spärlich beleuchtete Straße, blickte kurz nach rechts und nach links und ging dann vorsichtig auf die beiden Älteren zu. Als der Weißhaarige jedoch stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte, hielt er an und umklammerte den Sack Kohle in seinen Armen noch ein wenig fester. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, denn er konnte es noch immer nicht so recht glauben, wirklich den Weihnachtsmann vor sich zu sehen. So schaffte er es auch nicht den Blick abzuwenden, als ihm der Weißhaarige nun direkt in die Augen sah und auch das Rufen seiner Mutter, er solle zurückkommen, schien er zu überhören.

Der alte Mann lächelte den zerlumpt aussehenden Jungen an und seine blauen Augen blitzten freundlich hinter der schmalen Brille hervor, die auf der Spitze seiner gebogenen Nase thronte. „Na, junger Mann? Solltest du nicht zurück zu deiner Mutter laufen? Sie ruft dich…"

Der Knabe warf einen kurzen und flüchtigen Blick auf den schwarz gekleideten und grimmig dreinblickenden Mann, der sich neben dem weißbärtigen aufgebaut hatte, dann sah er wieder den Älteren an und flüsterte respektvoll: „Sind sie der Weihnachtsmann?" Der Alte lächelte. „Nun… Vielleicht bin ich das, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Er zwinkerte freundlich. „Was denkst du?" Der Junge nickte. „Bestimmt sind sie der Weihnachtsmann. Der Weihnachtsmann und das ist ihr Knecht..." Der Schwarzhaarige neben dem freundlichen Alten schnaubte leise und missbilligend, ob dieser Aussage des Knaben, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars. Der alte Mann hingegen schmunzelte amüsiert. „Na, wenn das so ist… Dann muss ich dich natürlich fragen, ob du dem Weihnachtsmann denn schon deinen diesjährigen Weihnachtswunsch geschickt hast." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, dann wurde seine Stimme traurig. „Nein. Die letzten Jahre gingen sie sowieso nie in Erfüllung."

„Das ist natürlich sehr bedauerlich. Aber vielleicht willst du es noch ein letztes Mal versuchen?" Der Junge seufzte tief, dann offenbarte er dem alten Mann seinen größten Wunsch. „Ich wünsche mir, dass meine Mom nicht mehr so viele Sorgen hat. Sie sagt es zwar nie, aber ich weiß, dass sie oft traurig ist. Sie hat keine Arbeit mehr und kann unser Haus nicht reparieren. Es regnet hinein, wissen sie?" „Hm", brummte der Angesprochene nachdenklich, dann lächelte er. „Ich denke, du solltest dich auf morgen früh freuen", entgegnete er schließlich und zwinkerte dem Neunjährigen verschwörerisch zu.

„Jonathan, ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst kommen", sprach plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau ein wenig verärgert hinter dem Jungen und eine Hand erschien auf dessen Schulter. „Ja, Mom… Es tut mir leid." „Du weißt doch, du sollst nicht mit Fremden reden", fuhr die junge Frau halblaut an ihren Sohn gewandt fort, dann sah sie die beiden Männer in der Nähe kurz an. „Komm jetzt. Lass uns nach Hause gehen…" Sanft aber bestimmt dirigierte sie ihren Sohn wieder in Richtung der anderen Straßenseite und ließ die beiden Männer zurück.

Dumbledore sah dem schmächtigen Kind und seiner Mutter noch kurze Zeit nach, dann verbarg er seine kalten Hände in seinem Umhang und seufzte dabei leise. Snape, der neben ihm stand, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir sollten gehen, Sir. Sonst wird es zu spät." Der Schulleiter nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter die Straße hinunter und an den teilweise stark heruntergekommenen Häusern vorbei.

Einige Stunden später fing es an zu schneien. Dicke Flocken begannen die Dächer der Häuser zu pudern und ein alter Mann fand wie von unsichtbarer Hand gelenkt den Weg vor eine ganz bestimmte Unterkunft. Wenig später fing das schiefe und marode Haus vor ihm leise an zu ächzen, während es sich langsam aufrichtete. Zerbrochene Ziegel, die auf dem verschneiten Boden lagen, fügten sich wieder zusammen und flogen an ihre alten Plätze auf dem Dach. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann stand das Haus erneut ruhig da und der Schnee rieselte erneut lautlos auf den nun wieder intakten Giebel. Der alte Mann schwang noch ein letztes Mal seinen Zauberstab, füllte den Kühlschrank der Bewohner mit Leckereien und platzierte einen geschmückten Baum im Wohnzimmer, dann apparierte er zufrieden lächelnd zurück nach Hogwarts.

Diesmal hatte der Weihnachtsmann Jonathan nicht vergessen und dafür gesorgt, dass der kleine Junge und seine Mutter in ein paar Stunden ein schönes Weihnachtsfest erleben würden.


End file.
